Just a Dream
by Wolf of Skadi
Summary: During a case, the team find an orphaned girl. Gibbs decides to take her in once he learns her past mimics his. Only to find danger is around every corner and the darkness is haunted by unspeakable things. She is loosing the will to live, as a psychotic criminal plots to destroy her. NOW: completed with first three chapters rewritten.
1. First Meeting

**AN: And here is the first written chapter. To anyone who actually cares, it is double the original one, and I think it is slightly better written. Also, I added some hints leading to the revelations that come later. Please let me know what you think about the change. :} **

* * *

A cool day in late August started off as most did at the Naval Criminal Investigative Unit headquarters. Four team members {or rather family by all but blood} were gathered together in the bullpen, doing work they always did without a case. The leader of the group was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an old Gunnery Sargeant and now daycare provider. Daycare because his team seemed to act like children when they were board. His second in command, Tony DiNozzo was generally slacking off. With his Armani shoes up on his desk, Tony was eating pizza with one hand and throwing paper balls at his partner with the other. His partner, and maybe date someday, is Ziva David, an ex Mossad agent turned loyal to this team now. She was sharpening her curved blades, using one to reach up and catch the paper ball. Which ended that activity, thankfully before Jethro had to intervene. There was one member of the team actually working, Timothy McGee. The quiet computer expert was typing up a report, but smirking as his tormentor but also boss, Tony, was silenced a threat from Ziva.

However, the team did not need to busy themselves for long. Soon Jenny Sheppard came down the stairs. The redhead was not only the Director of NCIS, but also the new fiancée of Jethro. Which meant, the moment her pink heeled feet touched the ground, he was standing up and coming to her side. But, her green eyes were dark, something bad had happened. On instinct, he turned to his team, who were all standing and gathered around.

"A Major was just killed at the bas, he leaves behind a fifteen year old daughter: Lenore Ravensblood. The Major, Henry Ravensblood, had a wife named Maggie who was killed in Iraq. Lenore seems to think the attacker is after her now. She is the one who sent me the call herself, saying she would only speak to a senior field agent." Jenny explained.

Everyone knew Jethro had a soft spot for children, due to loosing his daughter at a very young age. It made it so this call made him slightly more upset. If she thought she was being stalked to be attacked, then he was going to catch whoever it was, no matter what. Nodding to Jen, he grabbed his gun and badge. Without saying a word, the team grabbed their bags and followed him out.

Pulling up to the crime scene, they found Lenore almost immediately. Since she was sitting on the back of a black Cadillac. It seemed as if a fire was on the car, since she was wrapped up in a shock blanket completely, and her short, wild hair matched it exactly in colour. An EMT tried to come up and offer her a glass of water, but she just looked away from him. The only part of her body besides her head visible was her hand, since she was holding an icepack to her bleeding temple. Her knuckles were raw and bloodied, and her lip split, as if she had fought. Jethro moved past the police already swarming and walked over to her. The moment his feet hit the gravel, she turned to him. Deep chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold looked at him closely. Showing her his badge, he noticed she visibly relaxed and moved over. Sitting down beside her, he gently touched her back, since she was shaking.

"Put up a fight, didn't ya?" He asked, as casually as possible.

Most people were intimidated by him, something they all figured came from his ice blue eyes, and general gruff demeanour. Yet, she could look him straight in the eye, as a confidence passed over her easily.

"Yes, sir." She responded.

Her voice had a gravely tone to it, low enough to almost match his. But, he could still tell it was weak and trembled. He had no coffee on him to offer her, so he turned to the EMT and gestured for the cup of tea another was trying to give her. Taking it from him, he took the icepack for her, exchanging it for the mug. She smiled and took a sip to warm herself now.

"Gibbs, we found another man, dead." Ziva announced, coming up to them.

Looking at Lenore, she slowly nodded. There was no trace of emotion in her eyes at all, just the cold stare that came when she was upset. Suddenly, she gripped at his hand hard, and shivered. He picked brought her into a hug and guided her off of the car. Nodding to Ziva to process the body, he walked her over to his car. Before he could get her to sit, she sighed.

"Sir, I had to do it. I had to kill the man to save myself. Please, do not send me to jail. If you do anything, deport me back to Israel, my homeland." She pleaded.

"I'm not going to arrest you, you did it in self-defense. Just lay back and relax in here sweetie, we'll figure out where you're going." He murmured, stroking her hair.

Instead of answer him, she took his shoulder and turned him to face the tree. Holding out a pair of black glasses, she lined them up with his eyes. He could see a red laser point, going from her kitchen window, to a tree. The kitchen where his team was working. Turning back to her, he found a switch blade with the Marine Corps logo in her hand. She nodded, and both stood up. Walking slowly into the house, he kept one hand on her shoulder. Blood covered the white tile floor, as the team crouched near two bodies.

"She's coming in to identify them here." Jethro announced.

Everyone turned and parted, and they walked over to the body. Jethro had no idea where the bullet was, until she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground. The window exploded from the bullet, an illegal round, causing all to fall to the ground. Multiple shots rang out, but soon fell silent. They all turned to find she had a gun. Taking off running, she and Jethro kept pace through the backyard.

A man was running through the area, trying to jump over a high wooden fence. Stopping, he held her arm and she nodded slightly. Leveling the gun just as the others came up, she pulled the trigger. It hit the man's right side of his bottom. He fell and she walked over to him with Jethro. Both knelt as the man tried to get away. Taking her switch blade, Jethro shoved it here the man's head, who froze in place.

"Someone told me to kill her, it was on a cellphone." He cried out, a thick accent coming.

"Who was it?" She growled, as the others froze in place.

"The Kherev."

Those two words seemed to freeze her completely, to the point she went pale. Her hands shook as she slowly backed away from him. Jethro could see her knees start to give, and led her slightly away as the others took care of the man. The moment she was by the tree, her knees gave and she crumpled to the ground. It took him a moment to realize she was near crying. Bending down next to her, he rubbed her back.

"What does that name mean?" He asked, shielding her from the man being dragged away.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a picture of two people around a baby. The woman looked just like her, while the man was dressed as a Corporal in the Marines.

"This is my real family, they were killed by the Kherev an hour after this was taken. Apparently the jeep we were in had the driver shot. The crash killed them both. Somehow, I got out with just a head injury. It gives me slight problems still. The Kherev were a drug cartel my parents witnessed selling drugs, well my father witnessed it." She explained.

He paused, as images of Shannon and Kelly came into his mind. They had been killed in the same manner, something of which made him even more sympathetic to her. Giving her the photo back, he gently stroked her hair and back.

"How about we get you somewhere safe for the night. " He suggested.

"Where? I have no other family willing to take me, and I am only a foster." She asked.

"NCIS, you can be with our forensic scientist Abby, while we wait for tonight then you are staying with me for a while."

"As long as it doesn't hinder your investigation."

"It will actually help. With you with me or with her, we don't have to hire someone to watch over you, and we don't have to call you back for questions."

"Thank you, Jethro. Even just for this."

Leading her upstairs to her darkened room, he grabbed an empty green duffel bag off the floor, something that looked as if it came from her father's supplies. Looking around the sparse room, he smiled at her slightly. She looked so confused when he handed it to her.

"Take a bag of things you want to keep with you." He instructed.

"This is part of the crime scene, sir."

"You're a kid, whose going to be living in a new house with strangers. You need some type of comfort from this place. If you don't want it later, you can get rid of it. Just for now, take some type of comfort."

Packing up her clothes, he realized they only filled half of it. And everything was sizes too big. Even the black corset she wore with daisy dukes was too big. Strange, since there were no other children in the house. Taking a few books, a jewelry box, and stuffed wolf, she packed up the bag only three-fourths of the way up. She had cleaned the room completely. Maybe the Major was poor, or she just didn't want anything. Still, it worried Jethro, especially when he saw a bruise on the inside of her knee. It was shaped like she had been. . .no, she couldn't have been on a stripper pole. When she shoulder her bag, he smirked and led her back to the car. Looking back at the house, he couldn't help but be worried. His gut was telling him something was very wrong here, but he just couldn't see what yet. But, he did not notice Lenore in the car, gently rubbing her stomach.


	2. Abbyland

Taking a deep breath, Lenore followed Jethro out of the elevator. The moment they entered the hall, the sound of very loud music blared from Abby's lab. Lenore instantly tensed, but Jethro grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. Coming to the door, she froze in her tracks. Abby, the forensic scientist for the team, was not the type of scientist normally found on any team. She was young, perky, and gothic. It was something that surprised Lenore, especially when Abby turned and squealed seeing both of them. Of course, Jenny had come down and told her Lenore would be staying with her until the end of the day. However, when she ran over to hug her new visitor, Lenore tensed. Her hand flew to her back, as one leg came out, as if bracing to fight. A moment passed when she did so when no one did anything, until Jethro gently led her to sit on the desk in the corner. She shifted uncomfortably, kicking off her clear, tall high heels.

"Abs, just keep her busy and comfortable. I'm going back to the crime scene, then to talk to Jen. If either of you need anything call me." He instructed.

"Yes sir." Lenore responded, almost as if she was being given an order.

With that, Jethro kissed both of them on the heads then walked out of the room. Abby stared for a moment at the girl in front of her, worried slightly seeing how she was just a pile of bones with flesh. Maybe she was ill, it was what Abby wanted to believe. But, Lenore showed no real signs of illness. Shrugging out of the orange shock blanket, she revealed she had blood on most of her body. A thick layer of it had formed, as if she had been holding the body in her arms. Abby immediately got a picture of her running up to try to help her foster-father.

"We need to get you cleaned off and changed. Then you can help me with some tests." She said, breaking the awkward silence.

Jolting up, Lenore seemed to panic slightly for a moment. Abby noticed it and walked over to her. Folding back the thick flame curls, she gently turned the girl to untie the corset. It was too tight, almost as if Lenore had been wearing one for quite some time. Taking it gently off, she was shocked to find tattoos covering the olive-toned skin. It was in the shape of a tree of life, with wolves sitting at the bottom, howling up at raven. Leaning against the tree was a shield, as well as a celtic knot of a wolf. Holding her tongue since Lenore seemed frightened, she set to work gently removing the rest of the girl's clothing. She was covered in tattoos, all of them obviously done by an expert. On her neck and shoulder was the image of a horse rearing up, just the front half though. Her left arm, just above her elbow, was the tattoo of barb wire surrounding her entire arm. Exactly opposite of it was a trinity knot, marking the maiden, mother, and crone of the Irish- pagan system. Abby spun her around to take off her pendant, to find she had another tattoo, this one of dog tags, going on her ribcage. They matched the pair she wore on her neck, personalized for her. Had Lenore served in war? It would explain why she had taken orders so easily from Gibbs.

"How old are you?" Abby asked, turning to grab clothes out of the duffel bag.

"Fifteen, ma'am." Lenore responded.

Pulling out an oversized USMC t-shirt and a pair of black, torn jeans, she helped Lenore change into them. She too noticed how big they were, and made a mental note to ask Jethro later. After she was dressed, Lenore relaxed slightly. She reached into her small needlepoint purse and took out a case of purple lipstick and a raven covered compact mirror. While she applied that, Abby set to work countering her DNA, since she had obviously touched the body a few times. Lenore finished putting on the makeup, then walked over to the table.

"I never touched him, you aren't going to find my fingerprints either, I didn't touch anything." She commented, leaning up against the chair.

"You didn't try to help him?" Abby asked.

Gold started to overpower the brown in Lenore's eyes, just as the sound of footsteps came. Both turned to find Jethro and Jenny walking in. Jen immediately noticed the way Lenore tensed around her. Walking over to the girl, she gently ran a hand over her hair.

"We need your permission to run some tests on the body. Do you mind if we go through your records?" She asked, after identifying herself.

"Why should I care if you run an autopsy? Pigmies in Africa know he was not religious enough to care about what happened after he died. As for my records, I am a suspect." She answered, a slight amount of venom coming to her voice at the end of it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jethro asked, taking his place next to his soon to be wife.

"I am fine, sir." She responded, instantly calmed.

Both woman in the room exchanged a look when Lenore allowed Jethro to hug her fully. There was no tensing, no raising for a weapon at all. Rather, it seemed she trusted him with her life, already. Once they parted, he gently rubbed her back.

"You didn't have tats earlier." He commented.

"Makeup. Mast. . .Father did not allow it for me normally. Most Marines actually do mind it. So, I got them done with my hu. . . boyfriend." She answered, " I covered them with makeup that came off when I changed."

"Most? You are in a navy base now." Jenny added.

"Obviously neither of you mind it, since you have a forensic scientist with them too, and you don't bat an eye."

"How about you two go out for lunch? You seem to have more in common then I thought before." Jethro suggested, holding up his wallet for Abby to take.

Jumping up, she took it then dragged Lenore up. Taking her coat, she took the girl out of the lab, and into the elevator. Lenore tensed for a second, then happily smiled. However, she bit her tongue to not mention this would be her first time out of the house. Bouncing alongside Abby, she secretly sent a thank you prayer up to her gods, for her first true friend.

Once they were out of the room, Jenny and Jethro quickly disappeared into the back closet, which had no cameras. Work could wait for a moment, Lenore would be safe with them, and he knew she was armed to the teeth. Jen quickly undressed, as Jethro smiled from his position against the wall. Both were too tense now for anything serious, there was something neither of them could identify, but was a serious issue. However, they took a happy moment away to just relax, to remember Paris.

* * *

**An: The second rewrite is here, with added Jibbs. Yay! I forget to put this on the first chapter, so I will now: NCIS is not mine, nothing is save Lenore. Also, beware of child abuse, suicide, and rape in future chapters. **


	3. The First Dam Breaks

After an hour passed, Jenny and Jethro started upstairs to her office. A text from her phone told them Lenore's papers had come in, something they were both interested in. Even after their brief moment of love, something was haunting them. She was not a typical teenager, and they both feared for her life as well. Walking into the office, Jen walked over to spread the files over the desk while Jethro wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a comforting gesture for both of them when they realized the files were almost all hospital cases, save for three; her birth certificate and passport, the case relating to her parent's dying, and the adoption paperwork. Settling down in the chairs, they reached for her medical paperwork first. Jen started to read over it, but paused on mid word. Jethro looked over from her birth certificate to find her pale and shaking. Handing him the file, she stood up and went to the window.

"She's abused, oh god it's bad." The redhead mumbled, holding onto the window.

Flipping open the file, he found most of it was blacked out, save for one section. Her hip had been broken just a few years back, to the point she had a transplant installed, and she was prescribed a can which she should still be using. The report said she had fallen down the stairs, but the doctors had found bruises covering most of her body. All of them shaped as fingers or knuckles. Her mental health was also in question. Due to as many ER visits she had, inquiries had been made. However, when they would try to speak to her, she would go into a fit, fainting and crying until the Major was brought back in. Some said it was separation anxiety, but both Jen and Jethro saw it differently.

"Stockholm Syndrome, it would be so easy with a child to turn them into that." She said.

"She's not going to tell us easily, Jen. We need more information. She was raised a soldier, if we can find proof of her attacks, she will easily submit to us." He answered, barely controlling a rage he now felt.

"Do the files say anything about health besides it?"

Searching through them easily, he did find one thing that was not blacked out. Standing up, he brought it over to her so no one else could hear it at all. Showing her the paperwork, she gasped slightly as he grounded his teeth. During the surgery, they had run a rape kit since the bruises were on her legs. To find it was positive, with the Major's DNA. With a tight fist, he grabbed the file and walked down the stairs. Jen tensed, hoping and knowing he would go light on her. Being she was only a child, and the victim.

Walking into the lab, he found Abby and Lenore just returning from lunch. Sliding off her oversized coat, Lenore sat down on top of the table, while Abby went to the computers. When Jethro appeared, both turned immediately. Lenore snapping to stand at attention.

"I need to talk to you alone." He murmured, keeping his voice soft.

Standing up without a word of complaint, she followed him out of the lab to the elevator, or his office as most called it. Once he shut of the light, she looked a little more like a rabbit he noticed. Her eyes large as she shifted to her back legs. A reaction to please him if needed or run. Sitting down on the floor, he nodded for her to come over. Doing so, she started to finger something around her neck: a Marine silver star.

"You're father's?" He asked.

"No, sir, the Ma. . ." She started.

"I meant your real father, not your abuser."

"Sir, I do not know what you are speaking about."

Looking straight at him, she whimpered loudly before tears started to fall. Her words did not convince him at all when she started to shake and sob. Bringing her into a hug, he laid her head into his chest. She sobbed heavily, now remembering what it felt like to be loved.

* * *

**An: WEEEE! Second chapter in one day! Anyway, I know the characters are a little out of character in this chapter, especially Jen, but my idea was that she would be more open with her emotions around her soon to be husband, making it so she was more emotional. I hope you all like this version more :}**


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. She snuggled directly into him.

"I'm going to adopt you." He announced.

She trembled slightly, until his thumb traced over her hand.

"Why?" She asked. "You just met me."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I know what he did to you."

"He never did anything."

"Is that why you have a hip replacement, at fifteen?"

She blinked away tears, wiping her eyes. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a pair of black glasses, sliding them on.

"It's an act."

"What is?"

"The entire persona, the goth, the tats. It's a rebellion and I hate it. I just did it to piss him off."

"You won't do that to me will you?"

"Not unless you assault me. Insult my religion, country, or habits."

"I won't. Religion doesn't matter, neither does country."

"Why do you want me? If you know my history and know the danger I pose?"

"Exactly. I understand what you're going through, I do."

"How?"

"Kelly."

"Your daughter?"

He nodded once.

"I lost her and my wife, Shannon, when I was deployed. They witnessed a drug deal by the Reynosa drug cartel. NIS, the precursor to NCIS, took them to a safe house. Or trying to. The driver was shot. The crash resulted in both of their deaths." He explained.

"Did you kill the sniper?"

"The head of Reynosa, and his two kids once they were adults."

"You're willing to kill the Kherev?"

"If they come after you I won't hesitate."

She smirked and hugged his waist slightly.

"But we still don't know that much about each other." She protested.

"Fine. Let's start."

"How?"

"You said the goth was a rebellion. Let's get you into the clothes you want."

"The glasses have to stay. I'm basically blind if I'm not playing poker."

"Can't you shop online?"

"Yes, I do have a credit card. Since Maggie left her parent's fortune to me."

"Use it."

She moved to the desk, as he hovered over her shoulder.

"Do you have another pair of glasses?" He asked.

She grabbed them out of her other sleeve, tiger-striped.

"Can I ask you to do something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Change my name. It sounds like something out of Edgar Allen Poe poems."

"What do you want it to be?"

"No clue, you pick."

"Soleil."

She smiled.

"Sun in French. I love it."

"Good. I'll fill it out on the paperwork. Soleil Katelyn Gibbs."

"Katelyn?"

Kate was a coworker who died, as a memory."

"Plus we can shorten it to Kat."

"You like animals don't you?"

"Helps when I studied biology."

"What type?"

"Cats and horses mainly."

"Know how to ride?"

"My grandfather rode Arabians in Tel Aviv."

He nodded, making a mental note. Dark jeans seemed to be a favourite of hers, that and trousers. Next came blouses, all of which would cover everything but her collarbone up. He smirked, glad she would not be dressing inapropriately.

"Might as well pick up horse riding gear." He murmured.

"Really?"

"I know how to ride too."

"We're getting a horse?"

"Do you have a breeder?"

"In Israel. I can give him a call."

"Do it after the investigation."

"So the group doesn't track my phone."

"Exactly."

Next came fitted jackets, all of which would compliment what she bought. He noticed her shoe choices were all over the place. Heels, combat boots, and flats. However, he decided not to comment, busy with stroking her hair and back. A small patch of ink came up from her hair, and he looked. A cat face was covered by her hair.

"What's with all the tats?"

"Again rebellion, and religion."

"What one?"

"Pagan."

He merely hugged her as she moved from the computer.

"Was that rebellion?" He asked.

"My faith? generation, it was one of the things I could relate to him with, since I can't remember him."

"One?"

"Are you going to get upset?"

"No, Soleil."

"I faked my age and joined the Marine Corps. Graduated Boot then the Major found out. I was of course discharged, but I trained how to be."

"You made it through."

"That was a year ago, I was fourteen."

He laughed, just as Jen walked in.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"She enlisted at fourteen, and was caught only after boot." He replied, pecking her on the cheek.

Soleil looked on confused.

"Jen, this is Lenore. Or Soleil, now." He introduced. "Soleil this your adopted mother, Jenny Sheppard."

They shook hands.

"A redhead. Why am I not surprised?" Jen teased.

"Hey. I am not a redhead. It's more flame hair." Soleil added.

"I'm guessing the name's because of it."

"Yes it is, right Kat?" Jethro said.

"Exactly."

"Kat?" Jen asked.

"Katelyn is her middle name, so Kat. Since she likes cats it makes sense." He explained.

"Well I just got off the phone with the adoption agency. Both of you are wanted. Actually all three of us plus a witness. We have ten hours." She said.

"How about Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"Can I meet him now?" Kat asked.

"Now?" Jen asked.

"He knows her, apparently." He muttered.

"Maybe we would know if we didn't walk out when he was talking." She replied.

They walked to autopsy. To find Ducky elbows deep in a corpse.

"That's lovely." Kat muttered.

"Light stomach?" Jen asked.

"Not with humans. Animals yes. I'm a vegetarian for a reason. And no not to piss off my pope." She answered.

He chuckled.

"Ducky." He called.

The doctor turned and froze.

"This is Soleil." He explained.

However, the doctor kept eyes on her necklace.

"Lavi?" He asked.

"Shalom." She greeted.

He smiled, taking off his gloves. As soon as the blood was cleared she ran up, hugging him.

"My dear, you have grown so much." He said.

She merely buried her head into his chest. His hand ran against her hair. Jethro and Jen smiled at each other watching her relax into the doctor's grip. She stepped back.

"Are you going back to Israel?" He asked.

"No. Actually, I'm staying here." She answered.

He turned to the two in the doorway.

"Good choice Jethro." He answered.

"We thought so." Jethro replied.

"We have to get ready," Jen interrupted.

"Of course. Just come down if you need anything, Lavi." Ducky said.

"Or if I want to babysit dogs. Got it."

She left with her new family.

"Anyone else I need to meet?" She asked, in the elevator.

"Tony, McGee, and Ziver." Jethro answered.

"After we're going to get you a suit, dress, or something for court." Jen said.

"Does that include the brass knuckles you have on you, or the three knives he is wearing?" She asked, with a nervous grin.

"You can tell?"

"The bulges. I taught myself to, so I could tell if the Major was having a bad day and what he would beat me with."

They fell silent after that. Jethro hugging her close to him. Jen shared a concerned look with him, both vowing to help her through it. The bullpen was buzzing as the team gathered information on both the Major, the sniper, the murderer Kat had killed, and Kat herself.

"DiNozzo!" Jethro called.

Everyone turned. Soleil tightened slightly, only for Jen to rub her back.

"You'll be fine." She promised.

"Hey boss, Director." Tony greeted.

"I would like you to meet our daughter: Soleil Katelyn Gibbs." Jen announced.

Three jaws dropped.

"But that's Major Ravensblood's daughter." Ziva protested.

"And now ours." Jethro said.

It was obvious they were not involved in the decision. Tony approached first.

"I like the idea." He said.

Soleil shrunk back, trembling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't pistol whip me." She breathed.

Everyone froze when she said that. Jethro gently led her over to the window and kneeled down.

"Sweetie. That's Tony, SFA. I trust him with my life. He won't hurt you." He soothed.

"He looks just like Him" She mumbled.

"The Major?"

A few small nods. He brought her into a hug.

"No one is touching you again." He promised.

"Boss?" Tony asked, coming closer again.

"It's alright. She just thought you look like the Major."

"Oh. Sol. . Sol. . .Kat, I wouldn't hurt you." He said.

She nodded and he smiled.

"Hey, you can smile too you know."

"Don't want to." She answered.

"Come on, smile and get it over with."

That earned giggles and a few 'what the hell' looks. He moved away while McGee came up.

"Shalom." She greeted.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked.

"You really don't seem threatening. Besides that and the fact a trained Mossad agent is next to you."

Ziva came up.

"Nice to have you here."

They left with that, Kat leaning on her parents. The suit she picked out was surprising for both, reddish-brown with an orange blouse and tiger-striped heels. They expected black and white.

"So where am I going to stay? You two aren't married." She asked, in the car.

Both looked at each other. They hadn't thought about it. They knew she would need the space, for horse riding as well.

"Yours." Jethro said.

"Mine?" Jen asked.

"Yep. Add a few cats and horses and it will be perfect." He said.

They drove quickly to the house.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked

"What am I supposed to do around the house?" She asked again.

"You're working at NCIS with us, so mostly just that. Maybe some chores, for the horses I didn't know we were getting, but other than those nothing." Jen answered.

"She's working?" Jethro asked, in alarm.

"With Abby." Jen clarified.

"Not in the field."

"Why not? I am a qualified marksmen."

There was a pause.

"What else should we know?" Jen asked.

* * *

**An: Okay, part two of an originally longer chapter. The next is Kat coming home, then something happening. Vague because I haven't planned it yet. In fact I never do! It's more fun this way. Thank you for liking this and writing reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kat clamped her jaw shut to keep her mouth from hanging open as the house came into view. Used to her small room, or Pariss Island, the mansion was amazing to her. Jethro noticed and grinned slightly.

"What do you think?" Jen asked.

She smiled, not talking since she feared she would car was turned off and she got out. Her hand clenched around the silver star in her pocket. Measuring their steps in case she had to run in the dark, they got to the door. Jethro held her to his side as they entered.

"What bedroom do you want, Kitty?" He asked.

She shrugged, still not trusting herself to speak in words and not stutter. They both noticed her silence and tight jaw. Leading her to a sofa, they sat down.

"What is it?" Jen asked. "Are you afraid of something?"

Shaking her head, they took her hands.

"Talk, we won't yell or hit you." He said.

"I. . I ka.. . cannn. . .can'tttt." She stuttered.

There was a pause for a moment.

"You have a stuttering problem." He commented.

She nodded.

"Alright. We just deal with it."

"Can you sign?" Jen asked.

Raising her hands she started to sign.

_**The crash, when I hit my head. According to a base doctor I have slight brain damage because of it. Another reason to be discharged.**_

_**Any other problems?**_ He asked.

_**My sight and memory. I can barely remember names, unless I have something to go with it. You smell like sawdust, and she reminds me of a rose. Abby is a bat, McGee a computer, Ziva a Star of David, McGee a computer, and Ducky a thistle. Tony is um, nevermind.**_

_**What is Tony's?**_

_**Do you know the marionette strings used in the Godfather movies?**_

He started to laugh, kissing the top of her head.

"He would love to hear that." He said.

She smiled, as Jen tilted her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Her memory and sight were messed up in the crash when she was a baby. She uses items to remember names. Tony's is from the Godfather."

She also laughed, as Kat beamed.

_**By the way, Mike says hi. **_

"You know Mike Franks?" He asked.

_**The Major once went to Mexico, and dragged me with. I was flirting with a known traitor, to gain information. Mike found me, and tongue whipped me worse than any drill Sargent. Once I told him what was going on , he gave me the money to get to Boot.**_

"Sounds like him." He mumbled.

She giggled softly.

"Are you hungry?" Jen asked.

Another nod.

"The stuttering, is it caused by emotion? Excitement and fear?"

_**No. If it was excitement I would have been mute in boot. Fear yes.**_

Jethro translated, earning a laugh for the first part. Jen led them into the kitchen, where she made dinner. After being reminded the newest member of their family was a vegetarian. As they ate, Kat eventually calmed enough to talk. She took her off her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?" Jethro asked.

"Headache." She answered.

"Do you take anything?" Jen asked.

She reached inside of her sleeve, pulling out a pill bottle.

"Do you keep everything in there?" Jethro teased.

"Where else should I put it?" She snapped.

Both frowned then she froze.

"Oh, m. . .my. I. . .I ammmm s. . so. .sor. . .sorry." She stuttered.

"Hey. We aren't upset, just worried." Jethro said.

She blinked slightly, biting one of the pills in half. As she swallowed water to wash the taste down, Jen took away her plate, squeezing her shoulder.

"Do you need to lay down?" She asked.

"Na. . no. I'll be fa. . fe. . fine. The. .thank you." Kat answered.

"How about we get you a room, so you can get comfy?" He suggested.

She nodded then stood up. They walked up to the second floor, noticing the way she tried to not touch anything.

"This is your place too." Jen reminded her.

"I wasn't aloud to touch anything. If I broke it, I would be almost drowned." She mumbled.

They went to the room, next to the master bedroom. The balcony led out to the back. A single bed with pink sheets and pillows was in the middle. A desk and dresser were also in the room, with a matching wrought iron nightstand. She smiled a little at the room.

"We'll fix it up. Get rid of the pink explosion." Jethro teased.

That earned a giggle.

"I like it." She said.

"Do you have anything in your old house?" Jen asked.

"No. I took everything I wanted in the bag."

Jethro went down to claim it.

"Now we get to the fun part." Jen said.

"Being?"

She led the younger redhead into the bathroom, reviling a large jacuzzi.

"All yours. It feels really good after a hard day. Why don't you try?" She suggested.

"No thank you. I just want to get more comfortable before I strip for any length of time." Kat replied.

"Do you want to go plan a horse stable?"

Jethro walked back in with her bag. He was soaking wet due to a thunderstorm outside. Both girls tried not to laugh. Thunder roared,accompanied by a small noise. Jethro brought out his gun and went down to the balcony.

A little black and white kitten sat in the rain, so thin he could see every rib. Big yellow eyes stared up at him. He kneeled down and the cat rubbed up against him.

"My daughter will kill me if I leave you out here." He muttered, accompanied by a meow.

He picked it up and carried it in. Jen and Kat were sitting on the bed, going through her stuff.

"Hey Kat, did you want a kitten?" He asked.

She turned, then grinned. Getting up she took the kitten from his arms. Grabbing her scarf, she wrapped the kitten in it. Sitting down with it, her hand ran through its fur, gaining a few purrs.

"Who are you sweetie?" She asked.

A meow came.

"Hmm, we need to name you. What type of kitty are you? Besides adorable."

They smiled as she cooed the cat. She lifted it up, examining the face.

"Norwegian Forest Cat, a little climber. How about Beata?"

Another meow and she smiled.

"Then Beata it is."

She looked up at Jen and Jethro, smiling.

"Do you have any chicken?" She asked, motioning to the cat

Jen went to get that as Jethro sat down. His hand on Kat's back.

"You really do love animals don't you?" He asked.

"They don't attack without provocation." She answered.

Jen reappeared with two saucers, one of tuna, one of milk. Beata began to eat, as Kat cleaned off her glasses that were wet from Beata.

"The clothes should be here in a day." Jethro mentioned.

"How bad is your sight, without those?" Jen asked.

"Right now all I can see is the outline of my hands. The rest, including you are blurry as hell." She answered.

"Kitty, we need to see your medical records." Jethro gently urged.

"You already did."

"The ones from your base. About the brain injury."

"No."

"Kat."

"Please no."

Beata curled onto the bed and fell asleep in arm's reach. Her hand went through the fur, as she slowly nodded. Little did they know what they would find would change their entire outlook of the redheaded girl**.**


	6. Chapter 6

After making a request for the file, the three went to the living room. Kat curled onto the window seat, watching the storm outside. A red violet pillow was clutched in her hands. She had changed into her pajamas: a black tank top with black and red plaid sweats. Jethro and Jen tried to make her comfortable, but she had fallen silent after the calls.

An hour of silence had driven both to the edge. Jethro stood up and went over to her. She ignored him mostly, only a slight flick of her head as acknowledgment. He draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"I'm tired." She said.

Even those words were enough for them.

"Your bed's ready. We'll be up in a minute." Jen said.

She nodded and silently went upstairs. Both exchanged glances.

"Something is wrong with her, more than we thought." Jen mumbled.

"What kid runs away to boot? At her age?" Jethro asked.

"The same that has a total hip replacement."

They went upstairs to find her almost asleep. With a smile, they kissed her cheeks.

"Goodnight kitten." Jen whispered.

"We'll be here in the morning." Jethro reassured her.

When her breathing evened out, they left the room. The fax was going off in the study. With a sigh they walked in. He poured two glasses of bourbon as she grabbed the paperwork.

"Should we call Ducky?" Jen asked.

"Naw. We'll see first." He replied.

She sat the papers down on the desk, both looking over them. The first was her history, everything save the birthdate was true. A list of the medications she was on was long, covering eight lines. Jen pulled up her computer and searched them.

"Jethro, what are the requirements for the Marines?" She asked.

"Honor, and being able to run. Why?" He answered.

"She was on prescription medication. Sleep aid, birth control, sh. . ."

"What?"

"She's on a drug to treat epilepsy."

"They let her in?"

"She lied through her teeth, said that it was precautionary but she never suffered a seizure. It records she vanished for thirty minutes after her Crucible. They thought she was having problems with the heat."

"Anything else?"

"Yah. One we aren't going to like."

"What?"

"Antipsychotics. One to treat schizophrenia the other to treat asperger's syndrome. The military said her psych proved fine, so they just filled them to keep her system normal."

"They always do it. If their tests prove she was fine, then it's all about keeping her monthly fine."

"So which means we have a girl who can't sleep, needs birth control, has seizures, schizophrenia, and asperger's."

"What about the recommendation?"

"Four out of five said she was fine."

"Who was the fifth?"

"SecNav. He stated she appeared emotionally unstable, due to a . . damn it."

He ran over to the side and perched over her shoulder.

"Due to three failed pregnancies in the past year?" He asked.

"Get her file."

Brining it over, both stopped. Her last ER visit before boot, was in Mexico. Mike Franks had brought her in after doubling over in pain and bleeding.

"Miscarriage." Jen mumbled. "Look at this."

"An exam proved she was assaulted. Bruises on her thighs still not healed."

Both exchanged glances.

"Rape." They said at once.

"Also. ." Jethro added.

"Patient has had hair torn by a serrated blade." Jen continued.

"Bastard better be dead." He growled.

"Look. Her first incident."

"Shaken baby syndrome."

"Not to mention the crash just months earlier. Brain damage could have been worse."

"Wait the fu. ."

"Treated for overdose of heroin, at nine."

He slammed the folder shut and stormed out of the room, getting to the stairs he pulled out his phone.

"Hey boss." Came a groggy Tony.

"COD?"

"Um it was let me check."

"Blood force trauma." They both said, at once.

"You know who did it?"

"No. But the Kherev didn't. The sniper was the Major's. Interrogate him on the target. Now."

"But the murderer."

"Case closed DiNozzo. The Major was killed in self-defense."

"What?"

"Write it down. I'll explain. Come to Jenny's tomorrow."

"Alright. Oh and boss. ."

"Yes."

"Tell Kat the baseball bat did burn fully."

He smirked, shutting the phone. Jen was standing in the doorway.

"She did it? She murdered him?"

"Yep. Think about it Jen, the wounds she had were so simple, from one person. The one she stabbed was smaller than her, but the Major wasn't."

"The Major hired the two to kill her, since she was becoming rebellious enough to talk."

"She found out, and killed him."

"One shows early, and she takes him out."

"Calls us and lies just like in boot."

"The injuries came from trying to kill them, he fought back."

"The sniper came and tried to kill her."

"Blaming a terrorist cell that lasted only one year. Most of the members are now in either the military or dead."

"He knows that."

"And hired them to kill her."

"Leaves the question."

"How many more are out there?" They finished together.

A loud crash came from upstairs. They went running up to find Kat convulsing on the floor. She had fallen out of the small bed. Jethro cupped her head gently in his lap as Jen took her hand. Luckily part of NCIS training was helping people if they convulsed.

"It's alright Kat, we're here." Jen soothed.

Jethro stroked her cheek, keeping her mouth clear as well. After the longest minute they could remember, she went still. Her eyes opened slowly up.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You have nothing to apologize for."Jethro whispered, kissing her head.

"Do you want a drink sweetheart?" Jen asked.

"Please."

Jen brought a glass of water while Jethro lifted her back into the bed. She sipped at the drink, trying to bring down the nausea and fear. They were caressing her leg and arm, trying to get her to relax.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked.

"N.. . no." She managed.

"Where are your meds?"

_**My bag. I have to take them with food.**_

He found them, and read the instructions. Going downstairs he dropped the sprinkle pill into the yogurt. Jen had Kat in her lap, gently stroking her hair. Once she swallowed the medicine, she yawned.

"Can I go to sleep?" She asked.

"We'll stay here tonight. To make sure you don't hurt yourself." Jen offered.

She laid down, as their hands ran over her hair and through her hand. Both looked down at the now peaceful girl. Neither of them could picture the murderer they knew she was.

* * *

**An: And that is the unfortunate events of Kat's life. Yes, she really did commit murder. Only Tony and the Gibbs' know so far. Abby will find out and will lead to an emotional confrontation between her and Kat. Also Mike Franks shows up. And adoption troubles are coming. Thank all of you for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was quiet, as they prepared for court. Kat had been silent all morning, due to the stutter. They knew it would last all day, and had taken to gently hugged her or caressing her to get her to talk. Ducky and Tony would act as their witnesses, after the first ready the medical file and the second hearing her actually ask about being hurt. They showed up around noon. Jethro led them to the living room, where Kat sat, sewing a needlepoint pattern she had taken with her. Tony smiled.

"Hey Kitty Kitty." He greeted.

Beata mewed from the window but did not move.

"Not you, the human one." He said, going over to Kat.

She turned and signed quickly.

_**Can we just go? I'm close to having another seizure if I leave my hands still.**_

Jethro translated and they left. He sat next to her in the car, as she squeezed a small tiger strip ball in her hands.. Jen had hired SecNav as their lawyer, so no introductions were needed.

"Hello Lavi." He greeted.

She nodded.

"We'll be fine." He promised.

They walked in to find the Major's sister and brother there. . Kat tensed and gripped Jethro's arm. The judge, Summers, noticed the movement and wrote something down.

"For the purpose of the child, we will not be conducting this in a normal situation." He announced.

Rather, they were sat on opposite sides, with Summers in the middle. They would stand to give testimonies.

"Lenore, are you ready to answer any and all questions as truthful as possible?" He asked.

_**Yes.**_

"She is mute?" He asked.

"Yes." Major's sister: June said.

"No. She has a serious stutter and is uncomfortable talking with such." SecNav countered.

"Is this true?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Ya. . .yes, se. . .si. . sir." She answered.

"She's lying!" June yelled.

She flinched back, whimpering. Jethro took her into his arms, ignoring every one else as he stroked her hair. The tremor that started in her hand was gone, as she relaxed into him. Jen turned to Summers.

"She is epileptic, as the papers say. Can we please try to keep her stress down?" She asked.

"Of course. Mr. Gibbs, how emotionally stable do you believe Lenore is? After your first child?" Summers asked.

"She is not Kelly, her older sister. She died young. Soleil is nothing like her. I am not a shrink and can't answer that. All I can say, as an investigator is she is terrified of them." He replied, still stroking her hair.

"Do you have a witness?" Summers asked.

Tony was the first up. June laughed.

"Can't you all see, she's making this up?" She yelled.

"Look, all of you. Kat is fifteen years old. She was terrified I would pistol whip her! What kid would be? She is used to violence. If you have any question on that, contact the man who brought her to the hospital after she was raped. Or Pariss Island. Yah, she ran away to boot camp. You know what she did there? Ran a mile a day, with a hip replacement and illness. That's on top of swallowing pills she does not need. Now she's afraid to even move from another Marine's lap. None of you can understand how messed up it is. I have been to the boot camp, and I have seen abused children. Frankly, I am surprised she has not killed herself." He explained.

Silence filled the room, as he sat down.

"What experience do you have with abused children?" Major's brother, Michael asked.

"Baltimore PD, and NCIS. Also I have first hand experience, being an abused child myself. I understand exactly what she is going through."

Jethro rubbed his arm gently. He smiled then taped on the table, in morse code.

_**-I have no clue what she is going through. But, it sounds good.-**_

Kat was laying on Jethro's chest, as Jen rubbed her back. June took the stand, with a sneer. Kat looked up at Summers, who turned to her.

"Do you have anything you wish to state to the court?" He asked.

"Yes, just one thing."

"You may."

"What parent would shake an infant with a traumatic brain injury? What good parent would rape their own children? If you do not believe me, I have the DNA test. Ran the same night."

"Please bring it forward."

She walked up with it, her gold nails digging into her palm. As her back turned, Michael stood. A gun was brought out of his sleeve.

"Kat!" Four voices exclaimed.

Jethro ran up just as the shot rang, he brought her to the ground. His leg was bleeding heavily. Jen and Tony had restrained Michael, as Ducky rushed to Jethro. Kat had taken off her jacket, and was wrapping it around the wound.

"Abba?" She asked.

Jethro looked up at her, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine Kat." He said.

"You were shot."

He smiled. The paramedics came in. She turned to Summers.

"May I go with?" She asked.

"If you would like."

She gripped Jethro's hand as they left the room. Jen, Tony, and Ducky sat back down. Ducky was called next, and he showed her two files. Summers took a long look and asked questions, then turned to the Ravensbloods.

"You are all pathetic. I am awarding custody to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Sheppard." He announced.

Without celebration, the three left and drove to the hospital. They found Jethro reclining in bed, with Kat next to him. He was smiling lightly and holding her hand.

"Hey." Jen greeted.

Both turned.

"How'd it go?" Jethro asked.

"We got it." Tony announced.

Kat broke into a large smile and hugged Jethro. He kissed her head lightly, surrounding her in a hug.

"Also, the Secretary told you to take a month off, to spend time with Soleil." Ducky added.

Both looked at each other.

_**You aren't running laps anyway, gimpy.**_

_**Only because you know.**_

_**Yes, I do. I'll take care of you, just like you did me.**_

He hugged her to him.

"So when can you leave?" Tony asked.

"As soon as you get the car." He answered.

* * *

**An: There's the seventh chapter, out of who knows how many. I decided to give Jethro an injury to show the amount of love he has for Kat, and her compassion in later chapters. Her compassion because I feel it is important to realize she is not just an abused bitter child, something I envisioned her as at first. And yes, she will be the one interrogating Michael. And it will show her nasty temper, one worse then Jethro's. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jethro hated feeling weak, so being unable to walk without crutches was not a favourable thing. It seems the universe now hated him as much as it did Tony, because he had caught his first cold he could remember. Jen had stayed by his side all weekend, but he convinced her to go to work. Kat was also helping, mostly by doing everything she could to make him comfortable.

Monday came, and he was still feeling bad. Laid on the couch with three blankets over him and reading a book on Vietnam. Tissues in a pile on the floor, the third box was in arm's reach. A soft knock to the door made him turn, Kat. He had learned she respected personal space and would not entire a room unless invited in. When he nodded his head she came in.

Dressed in an orange button up shirt, tan pants, a black vest, and brown boots, he thought she looked rather adorable. In her hands was a tray, with a glass of milk, mug, a bowl, crackers, and what appeared to be some type of tea.

"How are you feeling?"She asked, a twinge of an Israeli accent coming.

He smiled.

"I'm fine Kitty." He answered.

"Sure."

She sat down the tray, reviling chicken broth and chili.

"Peppermint tea, it will help your stomach and clear your nose." She explained.

He began to eat, noticing her get up and go to the book shelves. She picked up his old copy of Walden he had from his mother and sat down by his feet. He smirked when her hand absentmindly started to rub his leg.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered, eyes still on the book.

"What?"

"The yogurt with the pills, and then a nice autumn salad for lunch. Why?"

"Just making sure."

She smiled fondly as he finished the warm meal. Laying back, he took to thinking about her. Of course he thought about his team, the older or sometimes younger acting kids. But Kat was one that he rarely thought about. Since they only knew each other three days.

She was so quiet at times, more so then he was. Since court, she had become more lovable. Often he would doze off and wake up to her sitting next to him, gently humming. Humming, another kwirk. She always hummed, no matter what now. Such as now. He wondered what the songs were, but never asked. If it helped her, he let her do it without question. Another quirk was she always kept her hands moving, sewing, drawing, or stroking his leg as she was now doing.

"Kat." He said.

"Need anything?" She asked, turning.

"No. I just wondered what that song was." He said.

She blushed, a deep red.

"It's called Dulaman, about collecting seaweed in Ireland during famines. My father was born there. My baby book has a list of songs he would sing to me, all written by his now dead mother." She explained.

"Irish-Israeli Marine. Don't see too many of those."

"Hope not."

He chuckled as she turned.

"What?" She asked.

"You. Someone so quiet, yet hums constantly. Do you sing?"

"I can. The Major let me take lessons, since it was in Maggie's will for me to take two classes."

"The other?"

"Piano playing."

He yawned and layed back, eyes closing. She moved up to his head, her hand running through his hair. He leaned into her warm hand. Suddenly the most melodious tune came.

" A 'níon mhín ó sin anall na fir shúirí. A mháithairin mhí ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé. Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach. Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn." She sang.

It was light and kind of quick, but soft enough to make him drift asleep. A few hours later, he awoke to the sound of more humming. Blinking awake, he found her sitting in the window seat, with a blanket over her legs while she used her tiger striped laptop.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"You should sing for Jen." He remarked.

A blush came again, as she looked from the laptop.

"I'm trying to write an essay for college." She said.

"I thought you had a degree."

"In chemistry, I'm earning another."

"In?"

"Social worker, that way I can help out children so they don't end up in the situation I've been in."

"Need help?"

She walked over and sat down on the floor {in a leopard spot beanbag Tony had bought her}, raising the laptop up to him. He read it over and smiled.

"Maybe you should write for McGee." He commented.

"Huh?"

"He writes Deep Six."

She started to crack up laughing, for a reason he didn't know.

"The Major loved those books, I hated them." She laughed.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Mind taking a break?" He asked.

"No. I probably should, epilepsy and computer screens hate each other." She answered, closing it and putting it back on the table.

"Do you still have your baby book?" He asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"Can I look?"

She shrugged then went to get it. While she was gone, he limped and used the restroom then sat up with his leg on a footrest. She came in with an orange book. Once she was under the covers with him, she opened it. The first two were of ultra sound images. He smiled at them, holding her hand. She flipped through, landing on one taken after her birth. It showed her with her parents, her mother looking so tired. He noticed she was slightly blue.

"You werent' healthy." He said.

"No, I wasn't. Complications, apparently I was born with the umbilicle cord around my neck. They thought I was dead." She answered.

That was it, three pictures a list of gaelic.

"They died the day they took me home from the hospital." She mumbled, tears in her eyes.

When she started to silently cry, he tried to reach out to her. She stood up and ran out of the room, dropping the book.

"Kat!" He called.

Concern overwhelming pain, he stood up and limped out. He found her balled up in the corner of the stairwell, crying as hard as she could, silently. With a little effort, he sat down next to her.

"Soleil?" He asked.

She let out a loud sob, one he had never expected to hear from a child. Let alone his own. He brought her into a hug, holding her head to his chest. As she sobbed, he rubbed her back. Whatever she saw had upset her.

"Soleil, you're safe. No one is getting you." He soothed.

"I should have died! No one would be hurt or dead if I did!" She cried in a yell.

"Don't say that."

She started to cry more, and he knew from experience this was not going to end well. He tilted her head to the other side, away from both of them. Soon she was choking.

"Easy Soleil, just breath."

When she vomited, he rubbed her back. Once she calmed, she looked up, eyes full of shame.

"Ey. . I mmm. . am se. . .see. . .sor. . ." She stuttered.

"I know. Come on, let's get us both back to bed. I think we both need a nap."

She smiled sadly and stood up helping him. They went to the master bed, her helping him up. Once both were comfortable, she put her head on his chest. They fell asleep in minutes: but not before she texted Jen.

Jen sat in her office, silently cursing out Michael. Suddenly, her phone beeped.

"I was ill. We're going to bed."

Throwing on her coat, she turned and ran out of the building. Tony caught her gaze, and nodded. He was now taking control of it. Driving as her lover did, she arrived back at the house. Seeing the vomit on the floor, she headed upstairs, pausing in the doorway.

Jethro was on his back, sound asleep. Kat was laying fully on his chest, tears staining her face. She walked in and pressed a kiss to both of their heads. Before going downstairs and cleaning up the mess. She had no idea what had happened, so looked around for clues.

Finding the baby book she froze. On line was written in Arabic on the last page: _No matter what happens, you'll always find someone who loves you. _Kat had seen it and thought about the Major, leading to her crying and getting sick. Jen went back upstairs and sat down on the bed.

"You found someone." She whispered, into Kat's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony hated it when suspects wouldn't talk. Which is why he hated Michael and Sniper Joe {they still couldn't identify him}, neither of them would talk. He was getting desperate, as he knew Jethro and Jen were too. Ziva and McGee were at the base, trying to gather information on the Major. Sighing, he dropped into his desk.

His mind was still rolling. Jen had run out yesterday, when Soleil apparently was ill. Soleil. He now conjured images of her weilding a bat, covered in blood. But, he couldn't forget the girl who was scared of him. His head fell into his hands. What was he supposed to do? The Major deserved death, he knew it. But, lying about it. Shaking his head, he had to. The man had hired a group to kill his own daughter. Now the man had shot his boss. Damn this was such a screwed up case. A soft hand started to rub his back. He looked up to find Kat.

"Hey Kitty." He greeted, softly.

"Shalom." She returned, now rubbing his shoulders.

"Why are you here today?"

"They don't want me catching this cold, both have now. And you need another set of hands."

He sighed in relief as she cleared the tight muscles.

"Where did you learn massage?" He asked.

"I have epilepsy, how do you think my muscles feel after a fit?" She asked.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You weren't the one that shook me."

"So you're not scared of me."

"No. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know exactly what."

"Can we go talk in the elevator, or Gibbs' office as we call it."

She let him led her into the box, then shut off the switch.

"What happened that day, Kat?" He asked.

Sitting down, she pulled her knee up to her chin. He sat down next to her.

"It started the night before. I had gone to bed early that night, but awoke in the middle of the night. He was trying to pull my pants down, again. Three times were enough for me, so I kicked him in the groin. He was so pissed, he took out his belt." She said.

A hard swallow as her hand started to tremble. He squeezed it, as her gold nails dug into his skin.

"Easy Kitty Kat. Just calm down." He soothed.

"He tried to get off hits, but I avoided them. The last one hit my hip, the one that's fake. I screamed in pain and fell down. He walked out, vowing to get me in the morning. The next morning I made up my mind. I couldn't suffer anymore. Taking the bat he had used on me once, I crept downstairs. He was reading the paper, and growling at the telly.

Before he could react, I brought it down on his neck. He managed a few good kicked, one time his boot trailed my knuckles, and another hit my lip. When he went still, I knew I would be caught. I had worn gloves {an extra I had bought at boot} and burned them along with the bat. N

That's when the other man came in. I had brought my Kabar with me, to help shred the fabric and wood. He lunged and I flipped him on his back. Striking him with the knife, I ran inside. Faking being upset, I called you. The paramedics arrived first, and I had a light seizure. They thought it was shock. You showed up a moment later." She explained.

He no longer saw the scared girl, but the Marine. Eyes set with no emotion, and totally still. There was no stutter in her speech either. Very carefully, he stroked her hand.

"It was self-defense, Kat. He threatened you and you reacted. You're cleared." He said.

"I don't give a damn." She growled.

"Well frankly my dear neither do I."

She turned to him and giggled.

"Really?"

Both laughed at that, as he pulled her up.

"We still don't know who is assigned to kill you." He commented.

"There's a week in boot where you get a specific job, such as kitchen detail. Mine was spent at Gitmo, learning interrogation."

"You mind?"

"The bastard shot at me, and hit Abba."

"Abba?"

"Hebrew for father."

"Then he's all yours."

"May I use my knife?"

"Any means necessary."

She smirked, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered.

They stepped out to find Abby, Ducky, McGee, Ziva, Jethro, and Jen talking to a group of JAG lawyers.

"Shit." Tony muttered.

"Hey Tony, for the point being, I am your boss alright."

"Sure."

"She is staying here." Jethro growled.

"The case is of a Marine, she is guilty." The lawyer said.

"The last time I check, you are a lawyer and we are the investigators." Kat said.

They all turned when she walked out. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a badge. For being the Under Secretary of the Navy. A few jaws dropped as the lawyers fell into salute.

"This case is being covered by the Department of the Navy, not the Law Offices of the Navy. If you have any questions, please take it up with my boss. Though he is at golf right now." She said. "Now, Agent DiNozzo, please show our guests out."

"Yes Boss." He answered.

He grabbed the lead one by the arm, but she jerked out. They quickly left, in a huff.

"Wow." He commented.

"Imagine what a fake badge and BS get." She added, with a Gibbs like smirk.

"You made it up!" Jen exclaimed.

She dug out her phone and put it on speaker.

"Lavi, good morning." SecNav said.

"Morning. I need you to do me a favour."

"You'd you piss off?"

"JAG."

"Good. I'll take care of it."

She hung up, and turned to Tony.

"Where are the men I get to castrate?" She asked.

He started to crack up laughing, at the horrified faces of her parents.

"Kitty has her claws." He said.

She smiled.

"Seriously where?"

"You really are planning on?"

"What part of the scuttlebutt I just told you don't you get?"

"DiNozzo." Came Jethro's low growl.

"We were just talking about the case, and the men won't talk. She spent time working at Gitmo, so . . the castrating I did not know about." He said.

"You worked at Gitmo?" Jethro asked.

"Only for a week, but learned a few things."

"Go."

She was led with the others to interrogation. They were all amazed by the turn around. She went from a sensitive scared girl to the scary Marine. She slipped off her jacket, her blouse being short sleeved. A knife slid into her palm. They went to observe as she walked in. Jethro sat on the desk, as he ignored the throbbing in his leg.

Michael jumped up when she entered. Her face set as she gently closed the door. Locking it behind her, she placed her coat over the camera. Without a word, she jumped onto the edge of the table and sat down. The high waist trousers she wore showed a little of her orange socks.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered.

She flicked open the knife, biting it lightly in her lips.

"Look bitch, I did what I had to. You deserved it." He teased.

No answer. She twirled the knife in her teeth, then stood up. In one quick forceful movement, she drew it across his cheek. Being handcuffed to the chair he couldn't move.

"Pathetic. You were too much of a coward to use one of these on me. No, you had to distance yourself. What? Can't handle blood?" She said.

Her voice was cold and icy, no touch of any emotion. She twirled the knife in two fingers, running it directly below his eye. Her left hand moved behind her back.

_**Elevated heart rate, sweating. Got him.**_

Jethro was watching and nodded. A part of him was proud of her, the other part worried. She moved to his throat.

"I'm sure the ME can't wait to weigh your liver." She commented.

He squirmed, trying to fight. She walked over to the light, and switched it off. They all moved when a scream from a man filled the air. A few more then some muttered arabic, a dialect Ziva did not speak. The light flicked on and they all froze. Michael was a bloodied heap, while Kat stood next to the light, her knife bloody but nothing covering her hands or clothes. She turned and walked out, leaving a shocked team.

"Holy crap." Abby muttered.

"Well that was different." A voice said.

They turned to find her cleaning her knife.

"You may want to call the director of Shin Bet. Tell him Lavi sends a present." She said.

"You just carved a human." Palmer muttered.

"Point being?"

"You're a kid."

"Trained to kill if necessary."

"My office, now." Jen said.

She nodded lightly and both in the office, Kat nervously sat down. Jen sat down in front of her.

"Soleil, boot camp does not train that. Who did?" She asked.

"Shin Bet." Kat answered.

"What are you doing with them?"

"My grandparents, maternal and paternal. Paternal were in the Irish Republican Army. My maternal were members of Shin Bet, the one that road Arabians is the Director. I went with him once, and he trained me."

Her head went down, as her eyes went still.

"Kat?" Jen asked.

Nothing. She kneeled down, taking her daughter's hand in her's.

"Come on Soleil, I'm not mad."

Still nothing. After about three minutes of silence, Kat blinked.

"Wa. . .we. . .what izzzz ee. . . ittt?" She stuttered.

"Ducky now." Jen said, grabbing the phone.

Kat was holding her head as Ducky entered, with Jethro in toe. Both men came over, Jethro grabbing Jen's shoulder for balance as he sat down. Ducky did a few tests then sighed.

"Soleil, it seems you have had another seizure." He said.

_**How long was it? They've happened before.**_

"Not long." Jethro answered.

"Why don't you go home, the three of you." He ordered.

That was before the window exploded.

* * *

**An: And a cliffhanger! I hope you like the darker, torturer side to Kat. It was sort of disturbing writing it, but it sounds good to me. What do you think? Thanks for the followers, reviews, and favourites.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby were talking in the bullpen. Mainly about Kat's behavior in interrogation. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building. They stood up, having thrown themselves to the ground.

"Gibbs." Four voices breathed.

They went running upstairs, to find the Director's door collapsed inward. No one could open it, as smoke-filled the room. Tony braced himself against it, and gave his best tackle. It moved slightly, but not enough.

"Ziva your knife, Abby your shoe, and Tim I need your phone." He instructed.

Confused, they complied. He stuck the heel and phone into the door, using the knife as a wedge, he opened it. His heart filled with dread, as he went in. He expected to find four corpses. What he saw was more heart wrenching.

Jethro, Jen, and Ducky kneeling above the non moving body of Kat. They all had glass shards in them and bleeding. Kat looked slightly worse, as if she had thrown herself to shield them. Blood poured from her temple. Ducky had her wrist, checking a pulse. Jen performed CPR as Jethro held her other hand. Tony ran over with the others following.

"She is not breathing." Ducky mumbled.

"Come on Kat, don't do this to us." Jethro breathed, squeezing her hand.

"Fight Kitty, like you have before. Just fight." Tony commanded.

Meanwhile, Kat knew something was wrong. The last thing she remembered was the windows shattering and diving to protect her family. Now she stood in Arlington, dressed in pure white. Rain and thunder poured, but none hit her.

The sound of sobbing came to her ears and she followed it. She found her new family kneeling by a grave. Jen sobbing into Jethro's arms. She walked over, and stared at the grave. Soleil Katelyn Gibbs, beloved daughter. She was dead? Suddenly, a little girl with auburn hair and green eyes walked over. Kat kneeled down.

"Who are you, are you dead too?" She asked.

"I'm Kelly, your sister. You aren't dead yet."

"Where am I?"

"Purgatory, limbo. You either pick to live or die."

"How did I get here?"

"The explosion. You hit your head, hard enough to kill. But, if you want to go back.. ."

"How?"

"Feel."

Pain came to her chest, as she heard them beg her to wake up.

"It's your choice." Kelly said. "Either you follow me, to wherever you believe we go, or you walk straight through your grave and go back."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go back. He needs you. I don't think he'll keep going if he loses another one of us."

"You'll be waiting for us, when our times come?"

"Of course."

Kat stood up and looked to the grave. Kelly smiled and nodded. Hesitant steps led up to the grave. With a silent prayer to Morrighan she jumped through. Her eyes slowly opened, to reveal seven people kneeling by her, all smiling. Jethro and Jen immediately pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around their waists. Tony smiled and rubbed her back. Abby, who was crying came over next and hugged her.

"Never do that again." Abby ordered.

"Not if I can help it." She rasped.

Ducky shone a light in her eyes.

"I'll take her to autopsy." Tony offered.

Jen looked at him then at Kat, a glare suitable to Gibbs coming.

"Not a chance." She growled.

"We'll take the scene." Ziva offered.

That earned a nod. Jen helped Kat to her feet and led her down to autopsy. Jethro was taken by Ducky to follow them. Tony and the others looked around the room.

"Where do we start?" McGee asked.

"The windows." Ziva answered.

Abby ran to get her supplies, while they started looking through the scene. Ziva was looking through the windows.

"Got something." She announced.

They walked over to find a small box, with just wires still attached. A red one ran through the room. Tony followed it to the floor, where a pressure switch was. Ducky had kneeled to help Kat, and that set off the bomb.

"McGee, get security tapes. Someone inside planted it." Tony ordered.

He left to gather those. Tony and Ziva sat down in the dirt.

"Who would want her dead?" Ziva asked.

"A drugs bust killed her biological family, which sent her to the Major. The Major abuses her, and she gets tired of it. She runs to boot, and he worries. Think about it, she could have told anyone there and they would have taken her out of there." Tony said.

"Why didn't she?"

"What if the Major knew?"

"And threatened her with death if she told."

"Does she have a diary?"

"I found a day planner."

"Let's look. Something sparked him to send these people after her."

They ran down to the evidence room. The book was covered in jungle cats and filled with everything she did. A note was planned for the day the Major died: apply for internship for NCIS forensic scientist. They both froze.

"He thought she was going to tell us." Ziva muttered.

"To keep his career, he decided to take her out."

"From the tree, it would look like suicide."

"Or he could claim she had gone insane and attacked him. He had to kill her to survive."

"What do we do now?"

"Go interrogate Michael again, see who hired him. I'm going to go talk to Kat. We'll meet up and head to the crime scene again."

"Expecting something?"

"This was planned, there must be some paperwork."

They nodded and left on their separate paths. Tony entered autopsy to find Jethro and Jen caressing Kat every way possible. The girl looked exhausted, laying on her father's lap. They turned when entered.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better." She answered.

"A mild concussion.." Ducky answered.

"Poor thing. Is it alright if I talk to her?"

"Why?" Jen asked.

"We have an idea, I just need to run it by her."

"Fine." Jethro answered.

He sat down and looked at Kat.

"Did he threaten you when you left for boot."

Her eyes drifted down as she swallowed hard. With a little effort she sat up. Both of her parents held her back.

"Yes. He wanted me to go, to learn discipline. I wanted to go to get the hell away from him. But, he warned me not to tell anyone, or I wouldn't leave."

"I thought Mike gave you the money."

"I lied to him. I said I ran away. The Major had planned it all, down to an agent finding me. What he didn't plan was that agent caring enough to take me to the hospital."

"Alright. What about the internship?"

"You looked?"

"We had to."

"I was going to, to get away during the day. He ended up beating me, the worse I ever had, then warned me not to. That night, was um, you know."

"Thanks Kitty. I know this is hard."

"What caused the blast?"

"A sensor."

"In the floor?'

"Exactly. How do you know that?"

"The carpet was odd, slightly raised."

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. I'll come by later and check up."

"Where's Ziva?"

"Meeting Michael."

That earned a smile.

"Should I call SecNav now or later?"

He laughed and walked out.

Ziva was watching Michael through the glass, as he weakly struggled. Closing the door, she walked into his room. He nearly snapped his neck turning to face her. She smirked at how nervous he was.

"Who are you working for?" She asked.

He was silent, until she brought out a knife. Going over, she ran it up against his hand.

"Someone just killed her." She growled.

"Lenore's dead?"

"Yes."

"Look, Henry, my brother hired me to kill her if she ever tried to leave for another family. He paid me."

"How much?"

"Ten thousand, in an international bank account, and with a few hookers."

"Anyone else working?"

"No clue."

She ran the blade against his hand again, drawing a small speck of blood.

"A sniper, named Carter."

She nodded and left the room, calling for the guards to take him away. Tony was standing against the wall.

"Carter?" He asked.

"No last name."

"It's something. Kat's got a concussion, but is fine."

"Good."

They left for the crime scene, as McGee sat in the bullpen. He sat at his desk, watching the tapes. No one suspicious came in or left. Taking a sip of coffee, he replayed the tape for the nineteenth time.

A flicker in the corner made him sit strait up. Pausing the tape, he zoomed in. The flicker was caused by a light turning on. A man, wearing a grey hoodie and blue baseball cap entered the agency, the time Jen had run out. He implanted the switch and left through the window.

Standing up, he Tim grabbed his bag and ran back up to the office. Going over to the window, he dusted it for prints. Two came up. Enough for a match. From there he ran down to the lab, where music was blaring. Abby was running a test with the bat, so he left the fingerprints with a CafPow and ran back up, to review the tapes for more information available to a BOLO.

Setting up a program on the computer, he found the point of reference. The man was around five foot ten. Build, muscular. Trying to find anything else, he paused. The way the criminal held the switch. Zooming in, he found a prosthetic hand.

"Bingo." He whispered.

Plugging in the stats, he checked the database. One name popped up: Retired Colonel Frederic Gahl. Was in the Marines: defusing bombs. During an accident, his hand was blown off. He worked with Henry. Tim smiled and ran out, determined to catch this man in his apartment.

Abby swung the Louisville Slugger against the gel another time. The wounds were consist with those on the Major. What she needed to determine was the height, weight, and distance away the killer was.

The killer would have to be slightly taller then she was, without shoes. And the same build. The distance was barely a foot away. She sat down the bat as a beep came from the tests she was running. A string of fabric was found in the ash pile.

Bouncing out, she looked at the screen. The durable cheep fabric matched the type given to all Marines for gloves when they enlisted. So their killer was a Marine. She realized each wore a different size and colour, depending on what fit. Another test came up, there was drug residue on the gloves. However wore them had handled pills. Her jaw fell open as tears gathered in her eyes. Sprinkle pills used to treat epilepsy. Switching off the tests, she ran down to autopsy.

* * *

**An: Yay chapter ten! Officially the longest story I have stayed with so far! I call this chapter Bag and Tag, since I decided to show each of them working in some way. Next up comes the confrontation between Abby and Kat. On another note, I would like to thank** **_I Left My Heart in_** _**Paris**_** for all the comments and help :}**


	11. Chapter 11

Kat shifted into Jethro's lap, as he ran his warm hands through her hair. Jen was messaging her hip, which ached from the force of her movements. She couldn't help but think about Kelly. Why had she come to help? Why not her parents? A small smile came as she remembered one of the books she had read: it was a symbol of her belonging. Her parents had sent Kelly as a symbol of their approval. The door flew open as Abby entered. She looked up to find the goth crying.

"We trusted you!" She yelled.

Jethro shifted as Kat sat up, her head throbbing.

"Abby what are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"You did it! You killed your own father!" She yelled.

"He was never my father." Kat answered, her voice level.

"He took you in out of the goodness of his heart!"

"I never knew he had one."

"You ungrateful murderer!"

Abby spun, her fist coming out. Jethro and Jen tightened as she swung at Kat. But, the first never connected. Kat had grabbed her hand.

"He was right. I am better off dead." She said.

Abby froze.

"That's what would have happened if I didn't kill him. My body on that table, throat slit. Hell not even that. Probably beaten and raped. But you don't care.. All the times I was whipped, the belt, the riding crop. What about the times he made me pregnant? Oh wait, those were from the goodness of his heart." Kat growled, releasing Abby's hand.

Tears gathered in Abby's eyes.

"He raped you?" She squeaked.

"Yah he did. What's it matter to you? I'm just a murderer."

"Kat, I didn't mean.. ."

"Bullshit. If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it."

She stood up and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"To die."

As her foot went to the door, Abby started to sob and ran full speed. She caught her arm as Kat spun.

"Let me go." She warned.

"No. I can't let you go kill yourself. I am sorry, for everything." Abby said.

"Why not? I'd be better off."

Kat tried to pull out of her grip, but her vision blackened. A sharp pain came to her head as her breath hitched. Knees buckled as the tremors took over her body. She fell to the ground as the convulsions started. Abby cried out, kneeling by her. Jethro and Jen came over, supporting her head and back. When she started to choke on her own vomit, Abby instinctively rolled her onto her side.

"I didn't mean to cause this." She mumbled.

The shaking was worse than any of them had seen. After three minutes Kat fell still, breathing heavy. Jen picked her up and carried her back to the table with Abby's help.

"Kat?" She asked.

Her eyes barely opened, as Jethro handed her, her glasses. She reached up with a shaking hand, grabbing them. Ducky walked into the room, with a frown. He walked over.

"I heard yelling, what happened?" He asked.

"I was stupid and she got stressed enough to have a seizure." Abby said, crying silently.

"A seizure? Soleil, this is your second one today."

_**I know. **_Jen raised a glass of water to her lips. Kat's muscles were so sore it made her moan just to move her arm. Jethro lowered it and started to give her a message. Abby looked on hopelessly.

"What medications do you take?" Ducky asked.

Jethro took them out of his pocket, handing them to the doctor. Ducky frowned.

"This dosage is used for children under eight." He muttered.

_**A doctor is a friend of his, he gave me these.**_

"I am going to prescribe a stronger dose, which means a larger amount of soft food to go with it. There is also something that will reduce the full body convulsions, to hurt you less." He answered.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"An injection, much like insulin. Inject it into her leg every time she has one. It will loosen the muscles to cause less pain."

"Thank you doctor." Jen answered.

Kat was falling asleep siting up. Abby walked over cautiously, gaining full attention.

"I'm sorry." She said, crying.

_**I don't blame you. You are always so trusting, this must have been hard on you. Do you still trust me?**_

_**Why wouldn't I?**_

_**I killed him.**_

_**He deserved it. My lips are sealed.**_

Smiling, Kat hugged her.

"Come on. You can sleep in the lab if you want." She offered.

_**Sure**_

Abby helped her stand, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"You're all muscle aren't' you?" She asked.

_**What am I supposed to be?**_

They walked to the lab. A red futon was in the corner, across from her desk. Bert was sitting on the bat pillow. She helped Kat lay down with the hippo in her arms. A blanket was over her as she fell asleep. Abby smiled then went to her desk. Scrolling through her phone contacts, she stopped on Sister Rosita.

"Hello Abby." Rosita greeted.

"I need your help with something."

"What do you need?"

"You know my boss, Gibbs?"

"Of course. The quiet man with blue eyes."

"He's adopting a teenager we met on a case. The girl was abused and has medical problems."

"Poor child."

"I thought we could do something special for her."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't really know yet."

"When we go bowling tomorrow, we can all come up with a plan."

"Thanks Rosita."

She hung up with a smile. An idea suddenly came to her mind and she scrolled to find the humane society she volunteered at.

"Hello Abby." The owner greeted.

"Hi. I was wondering what animals are available for adoption, ones that were abused."

"There is a horse. A lovely pure blood Arabian, around sixteen hands high. Poor thing was neglected, all the bones are visible. It also is recovering from having an arrow shot through it. Why?"

"I want to adopt it, as a gift for my sister."

"Sister, I don't think I met her."

"You haven't. She's being adopted now. Her family didn't treat her well, but she's really sweet to animals. I want to give her an animal that's like her. So they can get better together."

"How sweet is that. You can come down and visit the horse."

"Can I bring our dad or mom with? I want them to meet the horse so it doesn't get spooked."

"What about her?"

"She's ill."

"Alright. Just bring the one caring for the horse the most, if she's ill and you may bring it home after building shelter."

"Thanks."

She hung up with a grin. This was going to be perfect. Signing the report as self-defense, she started trying to find a match to the fingerprints her Timmy had collected for her. The mysterious Carter needed a last name.

Ziva and Tony pulled up to the house. The police monitoring it had been sent elsewhere, leaving them alone. They went into the kitchen, where the Major was murdered.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ziva asked.

"He raped Kat multiple times." He commented. "Most predators target more than one person."

"You believe he did this before, yes?"

"Exactly."

They went into the master room. Very basic, militaristic style. The closet was full of suits, and shoe boxes. Tony went to move the Armani box, when a loud noise came. Ziva bounced back from the bed as it moved to the side.

"Wow." He muttered. "Very James Bond."

Ziva glared and he shut up. Taking out their guns, they went down the dark stairs. A large room was all that was down there. Tony hit the light switch and both gasped in shock and hatred. There were multiple photographs of children, all younger than Kat. A third were of her, beaten. Another third of a little boy, the last of a little blond girl. Ziva kicked a box, as a skull rolled out. It was real.

"She is lucky to be alive." She commented.

"Yah. And the Major lucky to be dead." He added

The smell of almonds came strongly and both turned. His lungs started to burn when Ziva threw him to the ground, covering his mouth with part of the scarf she used.

"Arsenic." She mumbled.

They crawled out and collapsed in the grass. Coughing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, we were just poisoned with arsenic. And Kat wasn't the only kid there. Two more, one skull found."

"We're coming, are either of you hurt?"

"No."

After hanging up he leaned against the wall, both looking at each other.

"Sniper, bomb, now poison. What's next?" He asked.

"I do not wish to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

Tony was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Ziva rubbed his back as another round of coughs came. Two black cars came up, driving it the same crazy style. Jen and Ducky stepped out of the first; Kat and Abby in the second. They ran over to where the two were seated.

Ducky taking care of Tony. Kat had gone to the trunk and took out a green bag. Ziva watched as she changed into a biohazard suit. A military gas mask in her hands she walked over. A meter was in her pocket.

"I'll check the room. It should be clearing out." She said.

"Be careful." Jen said.

"I will. Abby, you got the control for the meter?"

"Right here."

She nodded then walked inside, strapping on the mask. An earpiece allowed her to talk with and hear both Jethro and Abby. Jethro sat in MCTAC watching the life video Kat had clipped onto her shirt collar.

"How's Tony and Ziver?" He asked.

"They're both on masks, but will be fine." Abby reported.

"The levels are lowering in here. But when they were there, it would have been. . . wait." Kat added.

"What?" Abby asked.

She knelt down under one of the tables, to find a gas main, with a valve open. The meter was going crazy. She quickly closed the valve.

"So an engineering class does help in the field." She muttered.

In earned a smirk from Jethro.

"Find the source." He ordered.

"I'll check the yard." Abby volunteered.

"And I get Amityville."

Abby laughed. Kat kept scanning the room. Jethro noticed she avoided looking at the pictures, focusing on the meter.

"Kat, get out here!" Abby called.

That had her running outside, dropping the mask once out of the building. Everyone turned when she took off, running straight to Abby, who was bending down by the tree the sniper used.

"What do you got?" She asked.

"Look."

Another valve was hidden, made to look like a sprinkler. It snaked up the tree, to the perch where the sniper was.

"To tie up loose ends." Kat said.

"If this was turned on, he would be dead."

"So the one downstairs was turned on after I was taken."

"Someone else was here." They said.

Kat changed back to her regular clothes, securing the camera onto her glasses. Abby also had one, on her dog collar. They went into the house to collect evidence, since Ziva and Jen were playing mother hens to an ill Tony.

"You lived here." Abby gasped.

"Not down here I didn't. Come on."

"You sure? I could do this."

"No. We don't know if there is another trap. I can get us out if so."

They went through, finding the box. With a sigh, she moved it back. Two small bodies were stack up. Jethro was thankful there was no smell-a-vision yet. By the way Kat was still, he could tell it was bad.

"Female and male, approximately ten years old." She reported. "Dead about. . . I really hate maggots, bugs, and anything on these two."

Maggots, flies, and insects were eating the decaying flesh. Barely any was left, but the bugs remained.

"Cool." Abby muttered.

"Then you do it. I'll get the pedophile evidence."

Jethro shook his head at her. Handles everything thrown at her, but give her maggots and she runs.

"Got a weak stomach?" He asked.

"No, just a vegetarian."

He chuckled, earning a mumbled Irish swear. She moved back one of the pictures, to find a wire.

"Fuck." She mumbled.

"What?" Two voices said.

"Abby, do not move."

"Why not?"

"This is a trip wire. I mean Vietcong era trip. We need to find out if it's a bomb, gas, or gun."

"How?"

She took out her knife, and punched the wall nearby with it. The drywall crumbled. In-between it and concrete was a rifle, died to go off. The wire led to a nearby table, covered in boxes. She cut the wire carefully, then put the safety on the gun.

"I think I remember this one house that was rigged with traps on some show." She muttered.

"Which one?"Abby asked.

"Can't remember."

"How'd it end?"

"Five police dead."

They fell silent as they kept collecting. On the other side of town, Tim was starting to have just as bad of luck. He was officially in the middle of nowhere Virginia. Trees lined the road, with no houses even near his destination. As Gahl's apartment building came into view, a black thing in the road did as well. Thinking it was pavement, he drove over it. A loud popping noise came as the tires shredded.

The car headed for a tree. Slamming on the brakes did nothing. All he could do was brace himself as it spun sideways. The side that hit the tree was luckily the passenger side. Once getting the air bag down, he checked himself for injuries. None.

Stepping out of the car, he looked around. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire filled the air. He ran into the trees as bullets lined the ground. Gahl came out of the apartments, wielding a Desert Eagle with 50 caliber bullets. Tim loaded his gun and began firing back.

A bullet managed to graze his arm. The next one he fired hit Gahl in the chest. The man fell, dead. Breathing heavily, Tim walked over and pulled out his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, I was just shot at by the man who planted that bomb in Director's office."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Get back to NCIS."

"I can't. Someone put spike strips down in the road."

"Damn it. Call a uniform for a ride."

He nodded to himself and did so. They handled the body, bringing it back to NCIS. Gaul wasn't going to talk. When he came back to the bullpen, his suit was torn and his arm bandaged. No one else looked better. Jen looked ready to kill anyone, with her hand on Kat's back. Kat looked slightly ill. Abby ready to cry, Tony asleep, Ziva stressed, and Jethro the same way as when Ari was around. They all turned {save Tony} as he came in.

"You're bleeding." Abby mumbled.

"Barely a graze, I'm fine." He reported.

"Alright. Where are we with suspects?" Jen asked.

"Major, dead. Bombboy Gahl dead. Sniper Carter, in hospital." Kat answered.

"Hospital?" Tony mumbled.

"Go back to sleep." She cooed, softly.

Her hand trailed through his hair, as he fell back asleep.

"Anyway, they have given Carter a clean bill of health. Should we go?" She asked.

"I'll take you and Ziva." Jen announced.

"Be careful." Voices rang out.

Kat smirked at Ziva, both had guns strapped to their legs now. Jen wore one at her hip, having swapped her heels for flats. They also wore bullet proof vests under their clothes. When they got to the hospital they were shown to the room.

"I don't want anything." Carter said.

"How about another bullet in your ass?" Kat asked.

He turned and moved away.

"What do you want?"

"Who ordered you to kill me?"

"The Kherev."

She walked over and pressed a towel to the wound. He hissed in pain.

"Now."

"Henry. A friend of mine. We met when he dated my sister in highschool. He went to Iraq, but we kept in touch. Said he had to hit a kid to protect himself, and she was gonna get him arrested for abuse. He gave me money to do it."

"How much?"

"Ten thousand."

"From where?"

"I don't know."

"Did the money or check have any symbols?" Jen asked.

" It was in Switzerland, the money I had to pick up."

"A Swiss bank." Ziva added.

"How many others are there?"

"Others? Five. Gahl, Michael, Henry, and myself."

"That makes four." Jen growled.

"The fifth?"

"He's in our custody." Kat said.

"You got Red?"

"Red? He gave us the name Bob."

"Naw man, it's Red Howards. He's a mobster and supplied the cash and weapons. We made a pact, if any of us died, Red would avenge our deaths."

"Where can we find Red?" Jen asked.

"No idea. He likes Mexico though."

"I know someone else who does."Kat said, walking out.

"Who likes Mexico?" Ziva asked.

"Mike Franks." She answered.

Getting into the car she dialed the number.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone wants me dead. Went after Jethro Gibbs too."

"Probie?"

"Yah. The entire team. We've all been hit by something. The man we are looking for is supposed to be in Mexico."

"Who?"

"Red."

"Howards?"

"You know him?"

"Naw, heard stories."

"Can you track him for us?"

"Sure. I have a picture of him, that work?"

"Can you text it?"

About ten minutes later, the image appeared. She winced seeing him. The face was oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. Getting back to the headquarters, Jethro kissed all three of their cheeks. Their nerves were all frayed by now. It was getting late and they agreed to start again in the morning.

Hopping into identical vehicles, they drove to Jen's house. None of them wanted to be alone that night, or leave their team members alone for that matter.

* * *

**An: Three chapters in one day! That's a record for me. Yay! The next chapter will be more Jibbs and family bonding, mainly their relief for Kat being alive. It's going to be as fuffy as a bunny :}. **


	13. Chapter 13

As Ziva prepared dinner, Jen led Jethro up to their room. The pain in his leg was getting worse, due to the explosion. He laid down as she put a warm cloth over it. Both of them froze in mid movement. The realization they could have lost their child had set in. Without a word, he held out his arm and she climbed onto his chest. Their lips met as his hands ran through her hair. Both were soon crying silently. When they separated she buried her head.

"She was so pale." She mumbled.

They stayed that way for a while, until a gentle knock came to the door. Looking up as Kat entered. She carried a tray, with three bowls in it. A bandage over the cut on her temple still, the blow that could have been fatal.

"Do you mind if we eat together?" She asked.

A small table was by the balcony, a perfect spot to eat. They sat down and just looked at the food for a moment. None of them knew what to say, her mind still on Kelly. Finally she got up the nerve and smiled.

"Kelly was beautiful." She commented.

Jethro's eyes narrowed.

"You saw a picture?" He asked.

"No, I met her. She said I was her sister."

Both parents froze for a moment, as Beata came in and jumped on their bed, falling asleep. Kat did not notice their lack of movement and started to eat. Jethro reached over and took her hand.

"Honey, Kelly has been dead." He said.

"I know. Purgatory is not a fun place to be."

The relaxed tone disturbed them as much as what she said. Jen grasped Jethro's knee as he stroked Kat's hand.

"You died?" He asked.

"Not the first time I was there. Every time it's something different; my parents, a soldier I knew who died in Iraq, and now Kelly."

"When did you die before?"

"When my hip was broken, and after a particular beating."

She looked up and frowned.

"Abba, Ima, I am fine. Please."

Jen smiled sadly.

"We can't. It's what real parents do." She answered.

"What can I do to help?" Kat asked.

"Stay." Jethro answered.

She nodded as they all began to eat. She had changed into pajamas and showered. Once they finished, they all moved back to the bed. Jethro leaning back against the headboard, Jen leaning against his shoulder, and Kat layed on his lap. Both were stroking her hair or arm. Enjoying the care she was getting, she laid into them. She looked up at Jethro.

"You're crying." She said.

"I know." He answered, kissing her head.

"Both of you are. Why?"

"Sweetie, we lost you today. Your heart stopped beating." Jen said.

"So? Why would that cause you to be upset?"

They stopped moving completely, before hugging her closely to them. She relaxed completely in their grips, as Jethro and Jen fell asleep. The colds and stress getting to them. When the sound of footsteps came, she reached for a gun and moved to have a clear view. As the door opened, she raised it.

"Kat!" Abby exclaimed.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, lowering it.

"SecNav wants to talk to you." She whispered.

"Sure. Sorry about the gun."

"It's okay."

They went downstairs to find SecNav waiting. He smiled at her, who answered with a nod.

"Yes?" She asked.

The others were all watching.

"We seem to have hit legal trouble." He said.

"Am I being sent away?" She asked.

"No. It merely seems as if you do not have legal citizenship for the United States. After Henry died, the adoption law states you do not have it. You can reapply under adoption, or you can actually gain it."

"What is involved in gaining it?"

He handed her the paperwork.

"Dear god, worse than boot. Let me speak to both of them, and we'll decide." She said.

"Of course. And I have something for you three."

"What?"

A blue box came out of his pocket. She opened it up to find four things. One was an epilepsy warning bracelet, the other three were rings: all with a G and an eagle.

"I thought you may want these." He said.

She smiled and thanked him as he left. Leaning against the wall, she rubbed her temple. One arms wrapped around her waist as her feet crossed. They noticed how tense she was.

"Lavi?" Ducky asked, walking up.

"I do not feel well." She admitted.

He went over and gently touched her arm, leading her to the sofa.

"Where is Jethro?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Abby reported.

"Go get. . ."

"Let them sleep. They're ill and need to rest." Kat protested, weakly.

"We'll take care of her." Tony offered, as he walked over.

He took her hand as Ducky sat down.

"What do you feel like?" Tony asked.

"I have a migraine." She muttered.

He slid off her glasses, putting them on the table. He knew what it was like, getting migraines himself.

"Ziva, McGee, close the blinds and turn off the lights in here." He ordered, softly.

They nodded and left.

"What can I do?" Abby asked.

"Kat, I know it hurts to talk and listen. But, is there anything that helps?" He asked.

"I have a knitted blanket, and a stuffed wolf and yarn horse." She answered, softly.

"Alright honey. Does your stomach hurt?"

"My throat does, after the dust."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Green tea with honey and lemon."

Abby ran to get the blanket, while Ducky went to make the tea. Tony massaged her forehead, as her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Kitty." He whispered.

Once the blanket was over her, and the stuffed animals were around her, she started to doze. Little did he know, seven people were watching. He lifted her up gently, one hand on her throat the other on the cup of tea. They all smiled seeing how gentle he was with the now limp Kat. Jen and Jethro nodded in silent agreement: if something happened to them, he would take her. They all went to sleep, leaving Tony on night watch.

Around one in the morning, he woke up from a nap. Looking around, he found Kat nowhere to be found. Cursing himself, he jumped up. As he walked through the house, he found the back door open. Three shadows were in the yard. Kat being held by a large man. A corpse on the ground.

"Tony!" She screamed, as the man drug her away.

* * *

**An: Yes, another cliffhanger. I don't know why but the only way this story works is if everyone is always in danger. Tony is about to have a moment of badass. He deserves one after all the crap he goes through in the canon. I hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tony froze, looking down at the ground. The body he recognized, as Ziva. She was laying with a knife wound in her side. She was struggling to breath through broken ribs . He was about to go to her side, when Kat cried again. She was being dragged over the fence.

"Save her. I will be fine." Ziva hissed, weakly.

He grabbed her gun off the floor, and raised it with steady hands. Kat saw it and moved slightly out of the way. One shot rang out, piercing the full moon silent night. The man fell with a groan, as she ducked and got out of the way. Tony ran to Ziva's side, with Kat beside him.

"Get Gibbs." He ordered.

"Abba!" She yelled.

It was as loud as a banshee, but they knew it worked. They started to help Ziva, he bandaged the wound on her side. Kat was holding her up, helping her breath better. The back door flew open as everyone came out. Jen immediately ran over.

"What happened?" She asked.

Jethro was already calling an ambulance. Ducky ran over and started helping. Ziva muttered in Arabic, but Kat nodded.

"She woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink. She found me vomiting outside the back door, as is my habit. We were about to go back inside, when the man abused us. She was trying to defend me, but four more came. They're dead on the side. One got off a blow to her ribs, I think she has a punctured lung. Another had a blade in his boot and cut her side. She fell and shot them, the last standing drug me away. That's when Tony heard me yell and come out." She explained, calmly but quickly.

The entire team was now down, trying to help Ziva any way possible. Kat was looking worse and worse, as if ready to collapse. Jethro noticed.

"Abby, get her inside. I'll let you know anything." He said, gently.

Abby wrapped her bathrobe around Kat and led her inside. They went to the bathroom, since Kat was covered in Ziva's blood. Both girls were shocked by what had happened. When Abby turned, she was wrapped in Kat's arms.

"Everything will be alright. Ziva will live." She said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"The wound is not fatal, nor are her broken ribs."

Abby whipped her eyes.

"Thanks." She said.

"Of course."

They moved to Kat's bedroom, since both were exhausted. Abby fell asleep in a chair, while Kat fell asleep on the bed. Jethro limped up, about an hour later and smiled. Kissing both of them, he went to bed himself.

The next morning found Abby leaving at 0300, and Kat sound asleep. Tony had agreed to stay with her, as bodyguard after last night. After they got ready {which involved bullet proof vests} they headed down to NCIS.

"How's Ziva?" She asked.

"In recovery. She's fine, except for a punctured lung, broken ribs, and a torn muscle in her side." He reported.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Since when?"

"Gibbs' rule."

"He let me."

"You're his."

"So are you."

He smiled as her hand twirled into his.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I just need to know someone is here." She answered.

"What ever happened to that month Gibbs was supposed to take off?"

That earned a laugh. Once getting safely inside {something they considered a feat} they went up to the bullpen. Everyone was gathered, having a meeting. Jethro and Jen hugged Kat, sitting her in-between them.

"What do we know?" Jethro asked.

"The Major had a ring of people working for him." Kat answered.

"The first of which was his brother, Michael." Abby said.

"The others being Carter and Gahl." Tim added.

"But the one we need to watch out for is Red Howards, who is somewhere in Cantina land." Kat explained.

"How many are dead?" Jen asked.

"Major and Gahl. Carter came down with an infection and is in the ICU, and Michael is also in the ICU, in South Carolina." Tony explained.

"And Red is MIA." Kat said.

Jen's phone rang and she answered it, a minute later she closed it.

"Add Carter and Michael to the dead list." She reported.

Tony, Tim, and Abby looked at eachother, knowingly.

"Always clean up your messes." They said at once.

"Get security tapes." Jethro ordered.

They left to do their jobs, as Ducky led Kat, Jethro, Jen, and Abby to autopsy. The bodies were open, as he was in the middle of autopsy. Reaching inside of one, he pulled out the stomach.

"What do you see here?" He asked.

"The main digestive system." Abby answered.

"Exactly. But this stomach is different. If we cut inside of it. . ." He said.

Just as the insides leaked into a bowl, Kat gagged. She bent over as she emptied her stomach, onto the floor. Abby and Jen helped her sit down, outside the door. Jethro sat down next to her, rubbing her back while Ducky handed her a glass of water.

"I did not know you were sensitive to blood." He said.

"I am not. Meat, yes. Human meat, especially." She muttered, taking a sip.

Her head was bent down, as she leaned into Jethro's touch. Abby and Jen were holding her legs.

"I am afraid you will need to take another dosage of your medication." Ducky said.

"How about we go down to my lab?" Abby suggested.

A mumble came, her head in her hands. Abby helped her up, as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I have to grow the maggots." She added.

Which had Kat gagging again. Jethro and Jen shook their heads, now comforting Kat again.

"Come on, we'll go to the other office I'm using." Jen said.

She helped Kat to the elevator as they went up. The office was actually right outside of MTAC, and normally used for a lounge It was now outfitted with a sofa, for naps. They laid her on it, as Jethro took a chair. Jen sat down on the other side, holding the yogurt and medication.

"Do you want to take this now?" She asked.

A slow nod came. After she took it, she put her head back down, until . . .

"Boss!" Came Tony's yell.

* * *

**An: And another cliff hanger, imagine that. I just thought it would be sort of ironic to make her hate meat. Don't worry, Ziva will make a full recovery, no character death. I'm glad you all like it so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tony clutched the file nervously to his chest. It was Kat's medical file, and there was bad news. He had called from by the door, which meant he had to step out-of-the-way when it open. Looking at his bosses, he sighed.

"I need to talk to you two. Without Kat." He said.

Kat, who was behind them, looked at him as if slapped. Ziva came up and took her to the bullpen while Tony went into the office. He put the file down.

"Ducky just found this out. She has a disease called osteogenesis imperfecta. It's genetic, from her mother, and means her bones are really really weak. It explains the blue in her eyes." He announced.

They had all noticed that before, but Jethro thought it was due to the meds he was on.

"So?" He asked.

"Boss, there are so many health problems associated with this. If she didn't have the mild form, she would dead. Her bones break so easily, spines curved slightly, joints are loose, muscle tone is low, and arthritis. Even holding her wrist and trying to tug her could break something." Tony explained.

"Why isn't Ducky telling us?" Jen asked.

"He has his arms full in autopsy. He gave me all of this information." He answered. "She can be deaf and have an intense reaction to heat."

"I'm going to talk to her." Jethro said.

He went down the elevator, to the lab. Ziva had taken Kat down there. He found her sitting on the table again, reading something. Jen and Tony had run down after him, and came in. Kat looked up, tears in her eyes. He sighed and sat down next to her, touching her as gently as possible.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You don't want me after finding out." She mumbled.

Jen was about to walk in, until he kissed Kat's head.

"I still do." He said.

"Why? One touch and I break."

"Then we get you in a cast and make you rest in bed."

"But. . ."

"Sweetheart, no matter what we love you. I could care less if you have to stay in bed most of the time. I'll stay by you the entire time if you want for me to."

She smiled sadly, burying her head into his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head again.

"Baby girl, are you always in pain?" He asked.

That earned a nod. He rubbed down the length of her back.

"We're going to the hospital, Pitt, the doctor who treats Tony and me, will take care of you. This is going to be solved."

She sighed, and sat up. Jen and Tony walked in.

"We'll come to." Tony said.

A small smile came, and she let them led her to the car. Tony and her sat in the back, her head on his shoulder. They were are being more careful around her, he was afraid to touch her, until she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How'd you get through boot with it?" He asked.

"Armor." Jethro said. "They make you wear the full uniform for anything that dangerous, especially the crucibles."

When they arrived at the hospital, Pitt was at reception. He saw them and walked over.

"Who got shot?" He asked.

That earned a laugh from Tony.

"No one, this time Brad. It seems Kat has Brittle Bone Disease. We wanted you to help." He said.

"Of course, this way."

Brad led them to an examination room. She changed while he went to get everything ready. They noticed how silent she was now, as she laid down. Jen walked over.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

A small nod came, and they all went over to her. Once her parents had her hands, and Tony was stroking her side, she relaxed slightly.

"I would always get beaten after coming home." She muttered.

"I can guarantee you they will never hurt you." Brad said, entering the room.

"What needs to be done?" Jen asked.

"An x-ray."

Kat nodded slowly.

"One of them can come with you." He offered.

She grasped Tony's arm. As she was wheeled to the room, Jethro cursed again.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked.

Jen sat down next to him.

"Brad's going to do a complete exam, if anything else is wrong he'll see it. After that we love her." She answered.

"Who can let a kid, one like Kat especially go like this? How much damage is done?"

"Too much, but not enough so she can't be treated."

They sat in silence, hands together as they waited. When Kat came in, they noticed Brad was frowning.

"Well it seems there will be some major life changes that need to be made." He said, after Kat redressed.

They all sat together, Jethro holding her to his lap. Pitt putt the x-rays up, reviling her spine was curved slightly. It showed how many healed injuries she had over the years. Jen touched Kat's back, Tony had his hand on Jethro's shoulder. It was to keep the two calm, since Kat was shaking, and he was ready to kill. Brad turned to them, bringing a chair by Kat.

"Have you ever worn a brace?" He asked.

"Isn't it like a corset?"

"Exactly. You are going to need to wear one, until we get your spine back in line. Just sit up straight with it on."

She nodded.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"Yes there is. There is a type of drugs called bisphosphonates. They help build bone density. Your height and muscle mass are worrying for someone with OI, due to most being smaller and weaker. To help build it, some swallow the drugs once a day. For someone like you, I'd say two five times a day, always with food and the first can be mixed with your epilepsy medicine." Brad explained.

"Does she need to take them at a certain time?" Jethro asked.

"No. Just as long as she takes them. This is going to sound idiotic, since you are a marine. Kat, do you ever excercise?"

"Depends. Recently I've been throwing myself to the ground, to get away from snipers and bomb. Running is normal and I ride horses."

He froze at the last statement.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"That is extremely dangerous for you, due to all of your conditions. If you do any activity, do it with someone there. Riding is very good for your hip, to keep it functioning. Have you tried swimming?" Brad asked.

"I hate it." She answered.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you if someone tried to purposely drown you?"

"Someone in boot camp?"

"No my adopted father."

He looked at Jethro and Jen..

"Do any of you swim?"

"I can." Jethro and Tony answered.

"Teach her, let her know she won't always be hurt by water. It will really help. Also low impact things will help. Do some type of strength training. If she has to train in fighting, Jethro you do it alone. Since I know you will make sure she doesn't hurt anything."

Kat nodded silently. He led them to the car, and went back inside. She was already wearing the brace, and found it awful. She sat in by Tony. As Jen pulled out, a streak of black came from the side. A fast-moving car was coming right at them.

* * *

**An: No this chapter was not a filler. Just a spoiler, but Kat is going to be hurt. This explains her health, and helps me lead up to some very sweet moments between her, Jethro, and Jen. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Soleil? Can you open your eyes?" A female asked.

Kat was in a blackened fog, the voice sounding miles away. She became more and more aware as unmeasurable amounts of time passed. A gentle yet worn hand was holding her own, as a softer one brushed her hairline. She was laying in a bed, stiff and made with scratching materials. The beeping of a heart monitor came, announcing she was at a hospital. As she became more awake, she could distinguish six heartbeats: all around her.

"Sweetie please." A male said.

The voices were familiar, to an extent. Smells hit her as both hands were now on her forehead: perfume, chocolate, must, and sawdust. Ima and Abba were above her. Even though her eyes felt heavy, she opened them slowly. Someone put her glasses on, to see the entire team around her hospital bed. Her stomach ached, a dull throb. Jethro and Jen smiled, then hugged her. She realized every one of them had tear stains, they had been crying. Every one of them hugged her in turn, Tony kissing her hair. Jethro still held her hand, as Jen stroked her arm.

"What happened?" She rasped.

Her throat burned, as her chest did. A round of coughs came, painful and hard. Her parents rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Once she laid back, a glass of water was brought to her lips. She found herself as thirsty as she has ever been.

"Easy. Slow little sips." Jen said.

It was hard to obey, but their pleading eyes helped.

"What happened?" She asked, when quenched.

"Red." Tony answered.

"What did he do?"

Her heart rate was going up, at the name of her almost killer. He walked over, then rubbed her leg.

"Tesoro, before we tell you anything, you have to listen." He said.

She smiled, having learned Italian and knowing he had called her darling.

"The bastard will never get you. We will hunt him down and destroy him before he lays his hand on you." He promised.

Relaxing slightly, she burrowed into Jethro's chest.

"I know." She responded.

"Good. Red set up a car crash to kill you, where the car directly hit your door. Somehow a piece of the car used had embedded itself into your abdomen. When they cut you out, you started to have a seizure. One that lasted a good hour. They had to put you in a coma." He explained.

Jethro was running his hand through her hair. When she looked at him, she noticed his shot leg was now bent, on the bed.

"How long?" She asked.

"About thirteen days." He answered, kissing her forehead.

The realization hit her hard, and she curled into him. Brad walked into the room and smiled. He went over to her, checking the IV under her collarbone.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I am fine." She automatically answered.

He brought back the blankets, reviling the bandages and gauze over her stomach. It was an odd pink, from the blood. When he gently touched it, she gasped in pain.

"Ah, there's the true answer." He said. "It's important you speak up about these things. If something feels different, let someone know."

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Not bad, it missed every vital organ and your spin. Mostly we are worried about infection, such as the pneumonia you have picked up. While that is clearing away, your strength has been lowered. You will be pain to run or do any strenuous activity. Resting is so important now, sitting more than standing." He explained.

"We've been told more." Abby said. "So we know exactly what to do to help you."

Kat smiled at that. Brad left again, leaving the makeshift family alone. Everyone had sat down on the bed near her.

"Are you hungry?" Jen asked. "You haven't eaten since that morning."

"A little." She admitted.

"You will not want any of the food here." A voice said.

Ziva was in the doorway, with a cup in her hands. She walked over as Kat opened her arms. They spoke in arabic, so no one else could understand.

"I was so worried. I woke to you brought it." She said.

"Did you hear about the other problems?" Kat asked.

"Yes. I can teach you how to fight with your back straight."

"Thank you. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Better."

Ziva stroked her hair, before opening the cup. A tradition Israeli soup was inside. It was normally served to ill children, by their father's. Each family had a different recipe*. This one happened to be the Davids'.

"There is a visitor who wishes to speak to you." She said.

"Who?" Jethro asked.

"Shalom, Lavi." A voice said.

Eli David was leaning against the door, a small smile on his face. The others went to stand, until. . .

"Dod!" Kat exclaimed, smiling.

He walked over and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her brow. His thumb traced over her cheek. She still smiled as she hugged him.

"What are you doing out of Israel?" She asked.

"I heard about that zubra** of a caregiver was finally dead and I came to offer any care I could. And congratulate you on finding a new home. Halfway to DC. I learned Ziva was hurt, so I came here instead. You were brought in when I was visiting." He explained.

They were all amazed by how gentle the Mossad director was with her. His touch never even left a bruise, which Tony and suspected he would. Instead he cradled her to him, as she relaxed.

"Mossad is now involved in the search for Red Howards." He announced.

"Why?" Abby asked.

He looked up, his eyes startling even Ziva. Kat seemed not to notice, and was content to eat.

"They hurt her. Both of my children, I want them dead." He growled.

"Dod, they have not been told." She said, her voice falling into his accent.

Turning to her, he nodded. Jethro's jaw was tightened, until Kat yawned and leaned back.

"We can go outside and talk, so you can rest." Eli offered.

"Can Ziva stay?" She asked.

"Of course."

Ziva adjusted the pillows and blankets while the others walked out. Jen was holding Jethro's arm, to keep him from doing anything he would regret or Kat would.

"How do you know her?" Jen asked.

He sat down, and gestured for them to.

"Her grandfather was a good friend of mine, and her mother was one of my best officers. I was the one that helped deliver her." He explained.

"How?" Abby asked.

"We were spending the night in one of the jeeps, as a thunderstorm had come through, flooding the roads. In the middle of the night, I was woken by her. She was already in labour, and there was no chance of getting to a hospital. Aaliyah {her mother} had such a hard time she fell asleep when Lavi was barely born. She was barely breathing when she was born, and so small. I feared she would die and wrapped her in my coat and assisted her breathing, mostly by breathing into her mouth and messaging her chest." He explained. "We finally got to the hospital a day later."

Jethro had relaxed by now, it was because of this man he had Kat. A smirk graced his lips as he looked in the window. Kat was sound asleep in Ziva's arms, as the agent supported her stomach.

"How is she doing here?" Eli asked, walking to his side.

"You know." He said.

"About what happened, yes. Her mental and physical health, somewhat. I have kept in contact with her through letters, since she is a wonderful writer. Often she spoke of the abuse and neglect. Every time I would leave her a ticket to get to Israel, but she only came once. Helped her grandfather in Shin Bet before he died of a stroke. When she went to become a soldier, I was terrified for her. I have prayed only three times in my life Agent Gibbs, the first was when Ziva was to be born, the second the day Ari was killed {rightfully in my now opinion}, and when she enlisted."

"She's a good Marine, a better kid."

"Are they not all?"

"You trained her?"

"I made too many mistakes with my daughters and son, I would never subject her to such. The day she was born, she was so vulnerable, I vowed never to hurt her in any way."

"You know I adopted her."

"Yes I do. May I speak to you alone?"

They went to the waiting room, a place that had become to used lately. Once they were seated, with coffee or tea, they Eli took a photograph out of his pocket. It showed Kat at about Kelly's age. Orange ribbons in her hair, sitting on his lap. She had an Israeli flag in her hand, and was pinning it to his shirt.

"This was when she was ill." He explained.

"With?" Jethro asked.

"Look at her legs."

Both of them were in casts.

"She was in a wheelchair for months."

"The Major?"

"I believe so."

He leaned forward.

"Jethro, I love her as much as you do. I wish to put aside our differences. Our girl is in danger. We need to kill him." He growled.

"What do you have in mind?"

Suddenly Abby ran in.

"Kat's having a nightmare, she's screaming for you Gibbs." She announced.

That had both of them running into the room. Kat had her back arched, as Ziva tried to sooth her.

"Abba!" She screamed.

Jethro ran over, pressing her back down to the bed.

"I'm here sweetie, abba's here. No one is going to get you." He soothed, taking her head.

Her eyes flew open with the touch as she cried. He turned her head to his chest, as he started to kiss her hair. Whiping her eyes with his thumb, she looked up. Everyone else was watching in the windows, smiling. Jen and Jethro had decided he would be the primary caregiver, since he had experience with children. She smiled as watched him rubbed the top of Kat's stomach, the muscles cramping from her movement.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She was sipping at the water again, trying to calm herself.

_**I saw the Major, trying to get me again.**_

"He can't get you, he's dead." He reminded her.

Nodding, she leaned into his chest. After a while, her breathing evened out and she fell back asleep. Ziva walked in.

"I tried to help her, but it seemed as if every touch hurt." She said.

"She was raped, Ziver." He whispered.

She froze in step, then walked over.

"I can help her, Gibbs. I understand what she might be going through."

"I know you can."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Therapy. For her health and mind. I'm not taking her to a shrink, she deserves to have her dignity in tact."

"You want me to talk to her, yes?"

"Exactly."

They looked at her sleeping form, how peaceful she looked now.

"We will get him, Gibbs. Or die trying." Ziva promised.

* * *

**An: First off: oh my gosh, the season premiere was amazing! The part where Eli calls Ziva when her and Tony were stuck in the elevator inspired his appearance in this chapter. For once, there is no cliffhanger! Yay! The next chapter is fluffy, Kat coming home and being cared for by everyone. A few things about her past come out, as do some of her fears. As for the two words with asterisks, I can explain. ** means it is a swear word, in that case, arabic. Look it up in Google as I did. The * means that I made that part up. There is no such soup in Israel, but it sounded good. **


	17. Chapter 17

Jethro sighed in relief as Kat was deemed cured of pneumonia. She had been battling it for the last week. It had gotten so bad she had trouble breathing without a tube. Neither he nor Jen had been home or at work since then, staying by her side as she suffered in silence. Barely speaking since waking up, she watched indifferently as Brad walked out. They exchanged glances as she laid back down. Something was wrong with her. Jethro walked over from the wall and sat down next to Kat, putting his hand on her back.

"Sweetie." He gently said.

She turned, her eyes duller then they ever were. He brushed a strand of hair out of her way, as she leaned into his touch.

_**What is wrong my Tiger?**_

He had started calling her that the first night she was forced to sleep with that tube in. She had been terrified of it and cried for a while. The minute he called her that she calmed down. Now it had become a pet name, one he preferred over Kitty. Since that made her sound weak and too exposed. She laid into him, as he ran a hand over her hair and back.

_**I hate this.**_

That alarmed him. Did she not want to live with him? He had spoiled her since she woke up. Mostly by constantly being by her side and caressing her. He never thought she would hate that. However, when her arms wrapped around his waist and she started to cry, he didn't care. She was hurt and needed him there.

"Tell me what's wrong. Talk to us please." He said.

Jen had walked in when she was crying and ran over. Both of them tried to soothe her, but nothing was working. At that moment, Eli walked in.

"She's scared." He said.

They turned to him.

"When I took care of her she acted the same way. A sort of shock at being taken care of. Has she said she hates something?"

"Just did." Jethro said.

"It's not directed at either of you, but at herself. She hates being afraid of anything. Ravensblood taught her fear would get her punished, now she's terrified.." He instructed, then left.

They took her into their laps, as she calmed down. She shifted slightly, as Jen handed her a mug of tea. It was the only thing the girl drank lately, but it seemed to calm her. After her crying stopped, Jethro tapped her arm. It was also something he had done to calm her before. It meant he wanted her to look at him. When she did, he smiled.

"We'll take care of you." He whispered.

"No matter what." Jen added.

"I know. It's just hard adjusting. Like trying to climb the Himalayas after beginning in Kentucky."

Her unusual metaphors were becoming a norm for them, and made them laugh. The sound of footsteps came, as Brad came back in. He was pushing a wheelchair as he walked in. Jethro and Jen helped her into it and wheeled her into the car. She froze, as she remembered the car coming at them.

"Kat!"

It was Jethro's voice that made her move. He was kneeling by her door, stroking her leg. Seeing her fear covered eyes, he slid in next to her. Placing her head on his chest, he laid her down.

"Get to sleep." He ordered, softly.

She fell asleep and stayed that way for the entire ride home. When she woke up, it was to soft warm blankets. Blinking, she reached for her glasses. She found them in cloth cases, something she had not had since boot camp. Once she could see, she looked around. The bed she was in was different in a different room. The sheets were designed to look like a jungle, until halfway down. From there on, it looked like big cats were hunting, running, and playing. Stuffed animals lined the footboard, a giant white tiger by her side. The bed itself was a king size, and made of solid oak, with a the impression of vines for the head and footboard. It was against the wall, making her feel slightly safer. The window was by her knees, with brown curtains tied down. Walls were painted red, with pictures of various animals were framed. An Israeli and Irish flag were also framed, with an American one above them. A night stand matching the bed was next to her. It had a book, her cell phone, two glass cases, and her medication. A desk, bookshelf, and a table matched the set. Books covering the shelves of the bookcase, along with the trinkets she had collected. The desk had her books on it, the ones she was using for college. For the table itself, it had three chairs and was by a sliding glass door. A vase had black roses in it. With a sigh she sat up fully. This was not an orphanage, they had kept her. That was enough to raise her hopes they would forever. Reaching out to pet the tiger, she found a note attached to it, and Beata behind it. Petting the actual cat, she undid the note on the fake one. It was written in Jethro's odd almost hurried, yet still elegant script. She thought it fit the man himself.

"_Tiger- you're home."_

She smiled at that. How was she supposed to find him? Let alone find out where they were? This was not the house she remembered. Debating getting up, she took one last look. A black square circle was embedded in the wall, by her bed. She recognized it as a type of bug, used to record noises. That meant they could hear her if she moved or talked. Swallowing, she moved slightly.

"I'm awake, Abba." She announced.

Not soon after, her door opened up. Jethro walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked, running his hand over her's.

A nod gained a smile. He looked around and then back at her.

"This is your room now. It was the one you used the first week." He explained.

"But, the other one was pink." She said.

"We changed it."

She leaned back, as her stomach started to throb. He gave her the cat stuffed animal, and she hugged it.

"I only had one of these in Israel." She commented.

He went over to her dresser and pulled out a bamboo brush. As he started to brush out the curls, she relaxed.

"You never did answer my question." She said.

"Hmm."

"Why did you take me in?"

The brush froze for a moment, before started the rhythmic movement again.

"You needed a safe home." He answered.

"Are you related to horse sellers?"

"Yep. How can you tell?"

She giggled slightly, wincing as a tangle came out.

"Honestly Abba, why?" She asked.

He did not answer and she turned just enough. Grabbing the brush she put it aside.

"Are you doing it for charity? For pity?" She growled.

Her eyes had developed a slight tinge to them in gold, like they did whenever she was upset. He was momentarily surprised she had reacted so strongly. Carefully, he laid her into him, her head landing on his chest.

"No. I took you in because. . .you remind me of your older sister, Kelly."

"I do?"

"Yah you do."

She licked her lips, swallowing hard. He wondered if she would be upset. Instead she burrowed further in.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For being honest and for taking me in."

"How can I resist a cute little tiger cub?" He asked.

Smiling, he bent down and placed a kiss to her hair. She was getting tired again, and yawned. When she fell asleep on him, he laid back. It was the first time since the crash he had been able to get a peaceful sleep.

Little did they know, two people were watching them. Jen turned, taking Tony's arm and leading him away. They had come when Kat said she woke up, only to find Jethro with her. The scene left a smile on both of their faces.

"Daddy's little girl." Tony whispered.

There was no other way to put it.

* * *

**An: Attack of the fluffy bunny! I have to say, this chapter is one of my favourites. I hope you all like it. More fluffiness will come in the next few chapters, as the bunnies bounce. **


	18. Chapter 18

By dawn the next day, Jethro woke up and went downstairs. The entire team was waiting and smiled. His eyes landed on Jen, who walked up with a mug of coffee. They went into her study and sat down.

"How's she doing?" She asked.

"As good as possible." He retorted.

She noticed how that statement was laced with venom. Thinking back to the days since they met Kat. She barely knew anything about her, having spent barely anytime with her. Jethro nodded once, taking another sip of coffee. The monitor went off, the blankets being moved and a yawn. Jen got up and walked up the stairs. She watched Kat stretch as much as possible and then lay back down.

"Good morning." She greeted.

That had the girl turning.

"Ima." Kat returned.

Jen walked over and sat down on the bed. She noticed that Kat tensed slightly, something she never did around Jethro. It did hurt Jen slightly, knowing she did not try to calm her before. In the hospital, she was the one handling the medical issues, not her fears. Mainly because she had no idea what to do. Her father was the same way to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle whimper. Kat was clutching her stomach and trying not to move. She lowered the blankets and checked the wound, a few stitches were pulled by stretching.

"Oh Kitty." She murmured.

Instead of calling Jethro like she thought was better, she moved to the head of the bed. Taking Kat into her arms she started to stroke the orangish hair. Before she knew it, a warm head was in her chest.

"Do you want Ducky?" She asked.

A shake of her head. She started to think, and it dawned on her. Kat had lost her real mother as a baby, so she never knew her. Her adopted mother was killed in 9/11, which meant all these years she had no mother, no female figure to love her. Jen sighed shakily, feeling the guilt raising. She held Kat closer, rubbing her back. She realized the girl was crying.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" She asked.

"I miss them." Kat cried.

Them being her mother and father. She moved slightly, wrapping her arms around the pink clothed waist. Jen rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. She resorted to rocking them both softly back and forth.

"I know baby I know you miss them. It's alright." She murmured.

"You can't know what it's like." Kat sobbed.

That hurt Jen more than anything. Shifting Kat, she looked directly into the brown eyes.

"Yes I do. I lost my father at about your age, a little younger." She said.

"How?"

"I really don't know. What the report says is not true.."

A nod came, before Kat required her head in Jen's chest. The latter just sat there, gently stroking the length of her back. The ties from the brace running under her hand. Tony and Jethro appeared in the doorway, and she looked up.

"Get her a cup of tea, something to eat, and Ducky's bag." She mouthed.

They nodded and left, knowing better to argue when she was this upset. Kat seemed oblivious to the world as she hung onto her mother for dear life. Her mother was surrounding her as much as possible. Without hesitation, she covered up the monitor with a scarf. No one else needed to hear Kat breaking.

The men returned, with the things she wanted. Setting them down, they both left. She smiled inwardly. At least they were giving her the chance to make it up to Kat.

"Kitten, you need to eat." She said.

Kat looked up, eyes red from the tears. Jen shifted her so she could feed her with one hand and hug her with the other. Once she was finished with her meal, Kat felt her stomach hurt again. Jen laid her back, and injected a mild pain reliever. Before she started to replace the stitches. Kat was watching the entire time, as if making sure she did not show fear. When she finished, Jen kissed her stomach.

"All done. You can lay back now." She announced.

When Kat was comfortable, Jen laid down next to her.

"What is wrong, Ima?" Kat asked.

Jen ran a hand through the ringlets, separating them more.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent more time together. I just don't know what Jethro or my roles are to be." She explained.

"I like talking to you about my emotions more, I mean Abba's great, but he's. . ." Kat managed to say.

The medication had prevented her from stuttering, and would until she was healed.

"Are you intimidating by him?" Jen asked.

"No, not at all. It's just he is a Marine, and technically my superior officer."

"Oh. You do realize he will never order you around? Abby and you are free from that, and the head slaps."

"How do you know this?"

"I worked under him for years, we fell in love in Paris, during a mission."

Kat smiled.

"There is no better place than Paris." She mumbled.

"Have you been there?" Jen asked.

"Yes, just once. Maggie made sure I would get an education, and put it in her will I would be a foreign exchange student. I picked France, just because I love the aura around it."

"Would you like to go back for a visit?"

"I couldn't."

"Maybe we all can, as a family."

"I would love that."

Jen nodded, as Kat looked around again.

"You must be bored." Jen commented.

"Oh no. Ima, I am fine." She answered.

"Soleil, we will never hurt you."

"A little."

"I'm going to bring in Tony, he wanted to speak to you yesterday."

"You and Abba trust him, so I will."

"Good. If you need anything or just want to talk, let me know."

"I will Ima."

Jen kissed her forehead before removing the scarf and walking downstairs. A smile was on her face. She had a daughter.

* * *

**An: And there is part two of my fluffy chapters, every member of the team will have one. Yes, the mystery will be solved, and Red will die. By who? I don't know myself. **


	19. Chapter 19

Tony looked up from his task when Jethro walked over. The younger one had a bag by his feet, a sort of homecoming gift for Kat. Jethro slid over a black rose.

"She wants you." He said.

"Kat?"

"Yep. She's bored, and just finished crying."

He stood up and went up the stairs, the rose and bags in his hands. He considered Kat his little buddy at times. Since she was the most like him, in his opinion. Getting to the door, he stopped. She was looking outside, as she played with the blanket.

"Hey Kitty Kat." He greeted.

She turned and smiled. Putting the flower in the vase, he walked over to her and sat down. Reaching out, she took his hand. He had been a part of the vigil that watched over her in the hospital. Usually he was the one around when she had to take her medication, because that involved the IV near her chest. He would always hold her head the best he could, and generally comfort her.

"You look better." He commented.

"A corpse looked better." She said.

He winced as he ran his hand over her's.

"Don't say that. Please."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. The first time I said that, I swore Gibbs was about to take me right then and there. He waited a few years."

"He adopted you?"

"Yep. Looks like I have a younger sister. Always wanted one to mess with."

She smiled as he hugged her. He was careful to try not to squeeze her waist. No one else knew Gibbs had officially adopted him after he had the plague, not even Jen. But, she deserved to know. He laid her back gently.

"So you're not scared?" He asked.

"Tony, I never was scared of you. I was scared of Henry, and I thought you were like him."

"I understand. I come from the same thing. My father left me in a hotel, forgot about me."

"You had to have been different, for Abba to take you in."

"I was."

When she looked down, he noticed she was blushed. Not flushed from fever, like she had been, but just a blush. He ran his hand against her almost olive skin tone.

"What is it? I won't hit you." He asked.

"Does this mean I can call you brother, ach?" She asked.

"Isn't that Hebrew? You call Jen and Gibbs in that too? Why?" He asked.

"Henry never let me speak in Hebrew, he hated my culture."

"Culture?"

"I'm pagan, half Irish, half Jewish."

"I don't care. I'm proud to call you my sister anyway. But, there is something we need to do for it."

She tensed, until he smiled.

"There's a pet name, one given in Italy. Every sibling has one for the other, when not calling them either 'sister' or 'brother', using our birth names, or legal names is considered what you do when upset." He explained.*

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"You pick an Italian name."

He pulled out a book, with a list of Italian names. Laying back, he placed her on his chest. Holding the book above them, he started to flip through it.

"I have one." She breathed.

"What?"

"Durante."

Smiling widely, he kissed her hair.

"Enduring. It fights you, since you did for years more than me." She said

"I love it, Flammetta." He returned.

"Fire?"

"Of course."

She laughed and hugged him as he put away the book. When she sighed and relaxed onto him, he chuckled. He had no idea why he laughed but he had to. Just thinking he went from being lost in a hotel as a kid to now having a little sister laying on him, it was surreal enough to laugh at. When he heard giggling, he looked up. She was trying to hide it, but failed miserably. Soon they were both laughing. After they were done, he kissed her temple.

"Do you like gifts?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I only got one; my Star of David from Dod."

"Well I got you some."

Blushing deeply, she sat up. He retrieved the bag and placed it near her. A smile couldn't stay off his face as she opened it up. A box was first. She opened it, reviling plane tickets. Eight of them, to Israel.

"What?"She asked, in barely a whisper.

"They expire in three years. I thought you'd want to go home, without your legs broken. I got enough for all of us, to go as a family."

Tears were in her eyes when she hugged him.

"There's more. A second box." He said.

The other ones were for Ireland, enough for the whole team. She hugged him again, as he whipped her eyes.

"Don't tell Gibbs." He whispered.

She looked at the wall, and he shrugged.

"Hard to use them, when you have it." He said, pulling out the monitor.

That earned a giggle. He rubbed her arm when she moved away.

"Ima offered to take me to Paris too." She commented.

"And Italy."

"What?"

He pulled out two tickets, to Italy.

"Just you and me."

Her smile never faded, but she did look down.

"Durante, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course."

"How did you get these? They must have costed a fortune."

"Well I dated this flight attendant once, and she said I can get tickets free. She left because she had to go to China. I called her up and explained the situation. She gave me all of these." He explained.

"Thank you so much."

"Well there's still one more thing."

"You're spoiling me."

"That's what a brother does when their sister's hurt."

It was a DVD set of her favourite series: Paranormal State.

"I found a poster of the team in the burn pit. I decided you might want these. I'll watch them with you, or Abs can. She actually goes ghost hunting." He said.

"She does?"

"Yep."

"I have been before, in Paris. I went through the catacombs. That's where I got Yorick."

"Yorick?"

"See that skull on my desk?"

It was a black skull with various pagan symbols on it. He picked it up.

"This is real." He said.

"Yes it is."

That was enough to have him setting it on the ground. She giggled at that.

"What's wrong? Can't handle bones?" She asked.

"Looks who talking. I heard about autopsy."

"I have a valid reason."

"So do I."

"Flesh is squishy."

"Bones smell like must."

"Abba smells like must."

"True."

They went silent for a moment, before laughing. Just then, Jethro walked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They both said at once.

"Sure."

Kat took off her glasses, making sure her eyes became as large as possible.

"You taught her that." Jethro muttered, kissing her head.

"Nope. Don't know why she becomes different around me." Tony answered.

"It's contagious."

"Hey!"

Kat giggled at that. They looked over at her, as Tony hid the presents. Jethro had the yogurt for her medication. She took it as they watched.

"I told her." Tony commented.

Jethro turned and nodded.

"Good. Did you also tell her you're moving in?" He asked.

"He is?" She asked.

"Yep. We need another pair of hands to take care of Kat. Just in case Jen has to be at a meeting, and I'm working. One of us has to be with her at all times, since she can kill herself with a seizure." He explained.

Tony looked at Kat, who was looking away. He went up to her head and touched her temple.

"We just want to be careful. None of us want to lose you." He whispered.

She leaned into him as a yawn escaped.

"When you wake up, Abby will be up here." He said, bringing the blanket back up.

Rolling over, she hugged the tiger.

"I love you Flammetta, we all do." He promised kissing her cheek.

He followed Jethro outside, turning of the light.

"I love you too." A voice mumbled, falling asleep.

* * *

**An: Part three of the fluff attack is done. Six more in this order; Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Eli, and then Jackson. Jethro called him the day Kat was asleep after the crash. Anyway, the * means I made crap up. There is no Italian tradition like that, but I found it adorable for Tony to do with her. Those tickets will be used, and more fluffiness will come from them. By the way, Kat is going to work at NCIS, with Abby. Just so you know.**


	20. Chapter 20

Kat was running, as fast as she could. Blood poured from her legs and feet, the branches snapping beneath her. She had to get away. She had to run. Where was Abba or Ima? Henry ran out of the house, the belt in his hands. He was cursing her for being ill, for being weak. He raised the belt, going to deliver another hit.

"Flammetta!" A voice called.

She bolted upright, her eyes opened immediately. Tony was holding her shoulder, looking concerned. The images from her dream came back as she sagged into his arms. Her sobs were hard to listen to, so heart braking for him. He held her as tightly as she wanted, as he stroked her hair. Humming in Italian, he started to rock her. For five minutes they stayed like this, until she calmed down.

"Do. . ." He started.

She started to cry again.

"Vuoi qualscosa de bere?" He asked. _Do you want a drink?_

A small nod as she laid back. Running downstairs, he quickly got her a glass of ice tea, with a mild calming agent in it. Jethro and Jen stood in the doorway, watching. They had heard her crying and then him trying to calm her. He ran back up to her, and helped her hold it.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

He stroked her hair, trying to keep her calm.

"He's gone, Flame, killed by your own hands. Just relax." He calmed.

Once she was completely relaxed, he laid her back into the pillows.

"Puoi stare con me?" She asked. _Can you stay with me?_

"Cerca di dormie." He answered. _Get some sleep._

With some effort, she moved over against the wall. He laid down next, on his side. When he held out his arm, she placed her head on it. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he held her close to him. In minutes, she was sound asleep again. His fingers trailed through her hair, as he sighed once.

"She'll heal in time." A gruff voice said.

He turned to find Jethro.

"Dad, you heard her. How can you say she'll heal?" He asked.

Jethro walked over, and put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You did." He remarked.

He sat down in the middle of the bed, so he could have a hand on both of his kid's. Kat moved slightly, morphing her body around Tony's. They both smiled at her.

"She looks so young and innocent." Tony commented.

"Tony, what are you thinking?" Jethro asked.

"How can anyone do that to a kid? My father was bad, but not even close to her's."

"I don't know. Our job isn't to know, but to track down the bastard."

He nodded and ran his hands back through Kat's hair.

"Do you wonder what she would be like if she was your's to begin with?" He asked.

Jethro stroked Tony's leg.

"At times. I can't picture her as a carefree kid. No one can." He answered.

"I guess all we can do is provide the best time now."

"And murder Red." A voice said.

Jen was in the doorway and walked over, she took Jethro's hand lightly.

"I've been talking to Rachel, Kate's sister. She recommends we don't press her for any information. Also to limit her time in bed. To maybe getting her up and around tomorrow." She announced.

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"Depression. She thinks Kat needs to find something to occupy her mind with. If we can get her completely relaxed around us, then we can ask her what happened later." She answered.

Tony nodded quietly, as Kat moved. A mumbled round of Italian came, one her parents could not catch.

"What did she say?" Jen asked.

"I'm here Flammetta. So's Dad and Mom. No one else will come in until you're ready." He murmured.

Something else came, as she gripped his hand.

"Yes I am sure. None of us will whip you for anything."

With that said, she went back to sleep. They all exchanged glances. She expected one of them would hit her with a belt. Suddenly, Abby ran in, crying.

"You aren't going to believe what I found." She said.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the shortness of this, but it's only a filler chapter. Next will come a startling discovery, one that will lead to Abby and Kat fluff. I hope you liked this one. **


	21. Chapter 21

The next time Kat woke up, she found herself in someone's lap. Sawdust drifted up into her face as a hand brushed through her hair. Abba was holding her again, but his touch was tougher, but still soft. She decided to listen to him, as she could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest.

"He's not in Mexico anymore, Probie. Somehow the bastard escaped." Franks reported.

Red? She tried not to move, but a very touch stroke made her shift.

"What do we tell her?" McGee asked.

"Why not the truth?" Eli asked.

"Oh yah. Hey Kat, you're supposedly dead father is the man trying to kill you. Should we mention, he's in the gang that killed your mother? And is a terrorist trying to kill in Israel? Sorry, but I'd kill you, and I know she would." Tony argued.

Her dad? Her athair? Mind reeling, she buried herself deeply into Abba's chest. It made no sense to her, but if they said it, then it must be true. So her father was behind everything? He was alive? The rage built up in her as she remembered the days she prayed to him as Henry beat her. Yet the hand now on her head, cradling her was so soft. He was not her father, never was. Abba was. But, her mother was murdered? And now Israel, her home was under attack. They would sugar coat it for her when she woke up, so she remained silent.

"How many are dead?" Jen asked.

"Including Aaliyah, nineteen." Eli answered.

She knew that was her mother's name. Yet, she was still not believing it completely. How could her own father do this? Tears started to gather in her eyes, as a sob escaped. Jethro looked down as she did so.

"Tiger, what's wrong?" He asked, surprised she had randomly started to cry.

He stopped touching her, checking to see if he had accidentally bruised her. There were no marks, but she still cried badly. Sitting her up, he started to rub her back. She buried her head, trying to keep his arms around her. When he moved slightly, she grew louder, and tightened her grip.

"I'm not going anywhere, just to grab something to calm you down." He soothed.

Tony gave him the needle, which had a mild anesthesia in it. Just enough to calm her down, but not made her fall asleep. He injected it into her leg, keeping her head cradled to his chest with one hand. After a few moments, she calmed down enough to be laid back. She felt a dull throb building in her stomach, and a slight haze over her movements. Jen sat on her left, with Jethro on her right. They both stroked her hair lightly, as Tony ushered everyone else out. He closed the door then went back to his sister.

"You heard us." He said.

A slight nod came. She was too exhausted to even try to talk now. Jethro tensed too much at that point. When she winced and pulled away, he looked at her arm. It had three perfect bruises forming. With a sigh, he kissed the area. She smiled, it was the most she could do.

"Do you want us to leave?" Jen asked. "So you have time to think?"

She motioned for a pen, which was brought by Tony. It hurt too much to try to sign, the bruises caused it to ache.

"_Why would he do it? What did I do wrong?"_

Their eyes all softened, as they hugged her.

"Nothing, Flam. Some people are just heartless bastards." Tony soothed.

"_Is abba going to leave me?"_

"Not if I'm above ground." Jethro answered, immediately.

"Honey, nothing has changed. Nothing. Now we just know who Red is."Jen said.

"_Why would he kill my mother?"_

"She was going to take you and run to Eli." Jen answered.

"_He choose a gang over his own family."_

She threw the pen violently across the room, knocking over a book. Jethro lightly grabbed her arm.

"Leave the anger up to me." He said.

"_I still want to help."_

There was a relatively long pause, until he smiled and laughed. A slight knock came to the door. Abby walked in with a bowl of soup.

"You need to eat something." She said.

Once everyone else was gone, Abby set down the bowl then hugged Kat.

"I'm so sorry. I thought it was a mistake, so I rerun the test ten times. Every time it was the exact same." She said.

"_Can you tell me everything you know?"_

"Are you sure? He is your. . ."

"_Abba is my father. Henry was my torturer, and that man is the target for my sniper rifle."_

"Just promise me you'll eat after then sleep some more."

"_You have my word."_

Abby handed her a file before taking her hand. She opened it, to find surveillance photos. Most of them were in Mexico, and obviously taken by Mike himself. Padraig had plastic surgery since the photograph she had was taken. He had a straight square jaw now, a lower brow, and a thicker jaw line. His eyes were now dark grey, almost black. Hair was dyed from red, to an ash brown. She figured he was about six feet tall, and two hundred thirty three pounds of pure muscle. He was doing a variety of things, drinking, talking, eating, and wow. One was of him with a machine gun, shooting a few refugees.

"Kat?" Abby asked.

"_How long?"_

"As far as Mike and Eli know, for decades. Even before you were born."

"_What is the gang?"_

"The Kherev. It is not a terrorist organization, but just a small group. Their job is to destroy jewish people."

"_Do they have a symbol?"_

A picture of an upside Star of David on fire was shone, it was a tattoo that looked to be from Padraig's shoulder.

"_Can you do me a favour later?"_

"Of course."

"_Try to match that symbol. See if you can find anyone else with it. We need to track the person down if there is any. Then we question them."_

"Musical interrogation rooms?"

"I getta play!" Tony called up the stairs.

That earned two people laughing.

"_We have a saying for that in my country."_

"What?"

"_It is called a battery to their dangle bits."_

Abby laughed loudly as Kat settled to lay down. After eating, she fell back asleep, clutching the tiger to her. Abby kissed her cheek then walked downstairs. Tim took her away, where she broke down in sobs.

"Your girl's good probie." Mike commented.

Both men were sitting down in the new basement, with beer. Jethro smirked lightly and then frowned again. He had the pictures of Padraig in front of him, as rage built. Mike knew that look, it was the look he seen when he first met the younger man.

"Probie."

That had Jethro looking up.

"We'll get him. I have a location, I just didn't want to tell the others." He announced.

"Kat deserves to know, to be there."

"She's a kid."

"And the one that murdered Major Ravensblood."

The growl surprised Mike, as did the information.

"She was terrified of him when I met her. What changed?" He asked.

"Everyone has a breaking point. Where is he?"

"Vermont."

A nod

"You're not going now?"

"No. She needs more sleep. When she's ready, we will. Two days."

"You're getting soft."

"You're the same way with Leyla."

He chuckled at that and shrugged. The three of them would get this man, and make him regret the day he joined the gang.


	22. Chapter 22

KAT POV:

Waking up to a cat purring on my face was new, but very welcoming. Blinking awake, I came face to face with a blurry Beata. Moving past her fur, I put on my glasses. She had full food bowls, so she must be lonely. When I started to pet her, she curled up and purred with her mouth open. It made me smile as well. Until, I found a note on the night stand.

_Tiger- Major's funeral is today. We are going as your representatives. You don't have to. Get out of bed and walk. Do not strain yourself though. Find something to do, not involving: fire, guns, or guns on fire. Love, Dad._

I had to laugh at that. Each line was like an order, one I knew was done for my best idea. Stretching my legs seemed like an excellent idea now and I slowly stood up. Beata followed me downstairs, as I made my way to the cupboards. When Abba was hurt and ill, I learned quickly where everything was. Starting the kettle, I found the tea bags.

It was still sort of a shock, living here compared to the Ravensblood's. Why was Ima even going? Probably because it looked better. A paper was on the counter, and I grabbed it to enjoy with a pastry. This had become normal for me when Abba was sick. Get tea, get pastry, read something, then care for him. Sitting down, I looked over the front page. Luckily, I did not take a sip, or the tea would have been everywhere.

_Major Ravensblood being stripped of silver star. _

A laugh had to escape eventually. Yes! Got more then what he dissevered, I had never thought the military would find out he did anything wrong. Beata had jumped up on the table, and was lapping up the milk I had left in a saucer. Good kitten. I continued reading after taking a sip of tea and a bite of eclair.

_Upon recent investigation into death, startling revaluations have been made in Ravensblood's personal life. One horrific detail is his association with child pornography, going so far as to sexually assault his adopted children. The last one remaining, Lenore Ravensblood abused enough to suffer major brain damage._

This was just censored enough now one could get enough information from it. Epilepsy was caused by brain damage, but other things were as well. This had to be Mike's or Abba's idea. Another smile as Beata decided to rub against my hand. I was just happy to be out of there.

_Lenore has given her report on the events and how she feels about the death._

Oh my lord. This would be brilliant. Adjusting my glasses, I dove back into the article about me.

_We caught up with her just outside of NCIS, on way to Mexico. Soon as she spook, our men were moved to tears. No doubt the readers will be as well. _

"_The Major? He was no major. I grew up learning not math and English, as I should. Instead, I was taught how to dance in a stripper pole. Sometimes, I can still feel him touching me. My new family are very tolerant to the fact I hate touch now. Touch. The one simple thing every human should take comfort in, I have been robbed of. His touch was always severe, never kind. Even when I broke a bone falling out of a tree, he would slap me then demand activities when I was drugged. Quite frankly, he deserves death. However did this, I would like to thank them. As for the Navy, something must be done. Looking into their soldiers' private lives, so no other child must suffer."_

I could not read anymore, since I really could feel his hands on my shoulders as he pushed into me. Throwing the paper onto the floor, I stood up. Why couldn't I just forget? This was my home now. Going into my room, I flopped on my bed.

Find something to do, that would not be somewhat hard to do. Going to the bookshelf, I pulled out a gold bound bible I kept. Of course I didn't use it. The only ones I believed in were the angels. But inside was my cds, the ones Henry had not let me listen to. They were Celtic music, and he though they would cause rebellion. Idiot. Oh wait, it was true. I went downstairs and put one of them in. The song came on, and I had to smile. The next thing I did was start to sing along to it. The entire place needed to be cleaned. God, did a bunch of batch. . .oh wait. Abba was not even married to Ima. So which meant there were a bunch of unmarried people living here.

Finding a feather duster, I started to clean the place up. However, as I picked up a few bottles from beer, I found something. Mike's notebook feel to the ground. I opened it to find one word: Vermont. That was where Red was. Next to it was a small map, folded into pieces.

Cleaning no longer seemed like a good idea, so I sat down at the table. Humming the entire time, I looked at the map. It was made from satellite images. Really? I picked the cd with the Maid of Culmore. That fit so much. Anyway, I turned back to the map. A cabin was literally in the middle of the boondocks. Odd. The odder part was the five sheds that went to it. It was heat images, so I could tell the temperatures. It was really warm, two sheds were. A path ran under it, as if buried. An old bootlegging trick to Canada. Ooh, if we found the beginning we could track him.

Images flashed in my mind. All of Henry doing things to me. Red had been behind this, he was the reason I was sent there. Anger built inside of me. I had prayed to this man to save me, my own blood. But what did he do? He left me. Killed my mother. Bastard. What a minute, something was under the map. A set of distances, in Abba's hand. He was planning a sniper attack. Brilliant.

Forgoing my plans for that day, I went to the closet. I had a chest, that was locked at all times with three locks. No one else knew what was in it, save me. It held everything from boot camp. My uniform, regulation books, and my weaponry. The last was what I was looking for. But first, I really needed to get out of the pajamas that had little kitty paw prints. Really Kat? Just noticing that?

This really was my last act of rebellion. Henry hated it when I wore anything but what he picked out. So I needed something different. Perfect. A tiger-stripped dress was in a box near the back of my closet. It had only one strap, and a fairly low neckline. Fitting just like a glove, it accentuated my hips. Reaching around, I found a pair of leather boots, that came up to my knees. Since the dress barely covered everything, the boots would look perfect. They were like those warn by pirates in Halloween costumes. Complete with the red ribbons. A touch of blood red lipstick and nail polish I was ready.

Dragging the trunk downstairs, I paused. How would we find him? He could easily go into the tunnels and we would loose him. Unless we did follow the old cops techniques. It really was like the twenties, just not NASCAR. They used to use search dogs to fish them out, but I didn't have a dog. Not yet anyway. Grabbing a phone book off the counter, I found the location animal society.

"Hello. This is Willows, how can I help you?" The manager asked.

"Yes, I am wondering if you have any dogs available for adoption, puppies from search and rescue animals." I said.

"In fact we do, but just one."

"One is plenty. How much?"

"Well he is going to be euthanized today, but if you want I can give him away, free."

"Perfect. I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Name?"

"Gibbs, Katelyn Gibbs."

The answer was now automatic. She lodged it down and hung up. I quickly sent a text to Tony: _Going to the store. Be back before you are._ _By the way, taking your car. _He had left his keys behind as well, dumbass. I took them and started his car.

Arriving at the pound, I was greeted by a bouncing great Pyrenees puppy. He had giant paws, and stumbled a bit. Big blue eyes like Abba's looked up at me and I petted it's head before lifting it up.

"It take it you're Katelyn Gibbs." An old woman said.

I nodded. So this was the dog she told me about. I signed over the paperwork in a matter of ten minutes, then put the little guy into the car. He needed a name.

"Hey Anemoi." I said.

Immediately the guy was on my lap as I drove. Anemoi it is then. The Greek god of the cold north wind fit a little snowball. I secured a skull scarf around his neck as a collar and leash before walking into the Petsmart. I picked out everything he would need, and some things for Beata. Getting to the house, I stopped outside the door with him. The new collar was covered in wolf prints, with a midnight blue leash. Perfect.

But, I had to test to see if this little guy would help us or just by my cuddler. I loved him either way. Taking out Abba's tie, I put it in front of his nose. Without a command, he was running through the house. Beata was soon next to him as well, earning a laugh from me. He stopped right outside of the master bedroom, then sat down. His big eyes turned to me. Good, good puppy. This would be excellent. Not exactly the big scary dog, but he would find Red, then by my buddy.

After playing with them, and putting Beata in a collar, I went back to the chest. A ping pong ball was being bapped by her and echoed through the house. He had a chewtoy, so he was content. With a smile, I dug back in.

My assault rifle was in perfect shape, since I had cleaned it once a week, without him finding out. I loaded it and checked the aim, perfect. Putting it on the ground, I grabbed out my pistols. One was issued, the other was a Desert Eagle my late boyfriend in Israel gave me. The Eagle was my favourite, the ivory grips shone in the light. The gleam of death as we called it. I stuck that into my boot and my pistol into my bra. That would be backup, since it felt odd in my hands. It was fine to qualify me with but my baby was still the Eagle. I also grabbed the four knives I kept and put them in various spots. Little did anyone know I had a special hair clip that held a pocket knife in my curls. This would be wonderful.

Something fell out, and I grabbed it. My CO had given me his number, and told me to call him if there ever was a problem that needed him there. His name was Byron Davenport, the best damn Brit I have ever met. There was another name on the list, with a phone number. That was my brother, or rather a Marine I was so close to we seemed to be siblings. He was Blake Holling, a southern boy by birth and choice. We worked perfectly together, all three of us. During the crucible, Blake and I were paired together on one time to do hostage saving. We shocked everyone, since we used our eyes to communicate. Grabbing my phone I dialed his number first.

"Hello darlin'." He greeted.

"Got your rifle?" I asked.

"Who we killin?"

"It's complicated. Get to my residence, by 21:00. I'll brief you then."

"Trackin' your phone now, bosslady."

"Good."

I hung up with a smile. He'd be here, come hell or high water. Next was Davenport.

"General. . ."He started.

"Union Jack. Yah I know."

"Lavi."

"Yep."

"What do you need?"

"Your gun."

"Briefing where?"

"Blake has the location. Just you two, 21:00."

"Of course."

He hung up and I smiled. Anemoi was now sleeping with Beata curled on his back. How darn cute. I heard the front door open as I was putting the chest away. What would Abba and Ima say to Anemoi? I had not asked them. Shit. Before I could come down, I heard a bark and Tony scream like a girl. It still felt odd speaking Italian, so I did not try. Going downstairs I found Anemoi licking Abba's hand, as he petted the dog.

"Anemoi! Over."I commanded.

Immediately the dog ran up to me and sat down. Everyone turned, and I waited for the yells. Instead their jaws fell open. Oh, my clothing. Smiling I picked up the dog then walked over to my parents. My mantra of 'they will never hurt me' kept playing in my head, even though I trembled slightly. Before Abba could touch me, the darkness surround me once again, as I felt my muscles tense before convulsing.

* * *

**An: That will be the only chapter from Kat's point of view. I just wanted to explore her mindset and what she would do. I hope you all like it and sorry for the wait, it was hard trying to get inside of her mind. **


	23. Chapter 23

KAT POV:

As the darkness lifted, I became aware of being carried up the stairs and being laid on my bed. Remembering what had happened, I moved slightly to get away from the hands. Instead of moving like I thought, they stroked my back.

"Tiger, I will not hurt you. Open your eyes." A gruff yet gentle voice said.

Abba? No one else called me Tiger, it was always Kitten or Kitty. Moving slightly, I felt everything hurt. He would just get more upset if I admitted something was broken. Ignoring the pain, I let my eyes open up. He was sitting next me, stroking my hair and arm. His eyes were so soft, like a calm soft river. The fear I had ebbed slightly, but there was still enough to make my chest clench and my muscles tightened. He took my hand gently and stroked it with his thumb.

"Calm down little kitten." He soothed.

That was a new one. He lifted me slightly up and raised a glass to my lips with tea inside. He kissed my hair then laid me back down. Anemoi was now by my feet, and padded over, before licking my hand. Abba smiled and petted the dog's head.

"He hasn't left your side at all." He commented.

"Abba, I am s. . ."I started.

"You didn't do anything."

What? He wasn't upset about anything? His hand brushed against my side as I moved sightly.

"No one will hurt you again, you never have to be this scared." He murmured, hugging me.

His arms suddenly changed. I felt as if I was being thrown down. He would force me to lay down, before penetrating me. No. I thought he was different, I swore he was different. Tears sprung up in my eyes and I fought against him. One punch, directly to his chest. He moved back as a sharp pain came to my wrist. I whimpered slightly and clutched it to my chest. His body movement changed when tears started to form in my eyes.

"Soleil, let me see." He said, gently.

No. He would just break it more. I shook like a leaf as he touched my arm, very softly he pried my fingers away. A bruise was forming on my wrist, I had broken it hitting him. As I started to hypoventilate, he held it in his hands. My chest was closing until he pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise. What?

"No one here will hurt you, ever. I was trying to get you to lay back down. You hit your head hard on my boot when you fell, and have a minor concussion." He explained.

So? It wasn't the first time I had a concussion.

"It isn't a big deal." I muttered.

He cupped my face gently, so soft I could move if I wanted. The warmth and comfort felt so good I didn't want to.

"It is to me. A concussion could kill you because of your previous injuries." He whispered, before kissing my temple.

Grabbing my shoulders gently, he started to lay me back. Very slowly, as if testing to see when I reached my breaking point. Just as I hit the pillows the fear rose again. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I needed that comfort, the arms that were strong even when he was ill and hurt. He rubbed my back gently then moved so he was sitting against the headboard.

"Alright Tiger, alright. We'll stay sitting then." He said.

After a moment, I called down, to find the pain in my wrist growing. He still held it completely still, not even causing another bruise.

"Ducky or Palmer is going to have to treat this." He whispered.

My head had started to hurt, and was thankful for the decrease in noise. I didn't want anyone else right now. All I wanted was my abba, so I hugged him desperately, hoping he would understand.

"Come on Kat, please let one of them see it." He pleaded, but stayed put.

Another shake of my head, which set a burning pain. I grew dizzy until I felt myself lay down as he started to rub my head. The pain stopped in seconds. When I tried to sit up, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You need to stay put, rest." He said.

My vision was off, as he had to push my glasses back up.

"Kitten, have I hurt you yet while you were sick?" He asked.

The tone he had was the same used when I was in the hospital. The entire time he had stayed by my side. Never once raising his voice, nor hurting me. He would wake up at a moment's notice, even if I just tried to move. When the breathing tube was in, we both slept less. Me because I was uncomfortable and weak. He would stay up through out the night, doing anything he could to make me comfortable. When they had started to put a needle in my chest to clear the mucus, he would massage the area to help it hurt less. But never once did he ever try to make me feel bad or hurt me. I just thought it was because I was in the hospital, but now I realized it was just the way he acted if I was hurt. He reached up and touched the area the needle had been in. It was still a little tender, but he did not hurt it. I finally allowed myself to lay down and relax. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Will you let me get Ducky?" He asked.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Do you know if a bone is broken?" He asked.

"Well it all feels the same if it is broken. A fracture there is just a dull constant pain, the brakes hurt more when moved. But it isn't poking my skin or pinching anything, so it can't be that bad."

He went over and got the first aid kit I always kept with me. I had casts inside, just a brace to use until it healed. He bandaged it and then braced the bone, all while keeping it still. Once he finished, I laid back down. Everything still hurt to move and I was sure I had bruises that would last a while.

"Do you want anything?" He asked.

"Tea would be lovely." I mumbled.

I knew better then try to stand right now. I had tried that once when I was in the hospital. He had asked the same question, and I rose to get it. Before I could even get off the bed, he was holding me down, stopping a coughing fit. Actually, he had hit my behind once before laying me back down. He said it was a small swake, a step below a spank. That was enough to get me to stay put now and let him do it. He went downstairs for a moment, giving me time to think.

My dress was changed into my pajamas, yet all of my weapons were still on me. He knew? He actually knew my plan and let me do it. Anemoi can up and licked my hand again, making me turn. He had a piece of wood in his mouth. Oh no. That round piece of wood was last in the basement, Abba's woodshed. I had not gone down there yet, it was his area, not mine.

"Drop that." I whispered.

He did, just as Abba walked in. With a muttered swear, I covered the wood with my hand. Only to find one area that was not sanded. As a splinter hit my bruising hand, I gasped. Immediately he was next to me, both arms surrounded me.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

I thought about lying, until he saw the blood on my hand. He picked it up and pulled the splinter out without a problem.

"What are you doing with a splinter?" He asked, rubbing the area.

At that moment, my snowball became an idiot. He dropped the wooden ball directly on my lap. I winced as Abba picked it up.

"This was supposed to be used to finish a project." He muttered.

I waited for the slap to come. Instead he threw it onto the ground and Anemoi chased it. He didn't care? I breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at me. I started to sip the tea as he rubbed my legs.

It was another thing he did in the hospital for me. Due to my hip injury, laying too long on my back does make my hip hurt. He found that out when he woke up to me crying in the middle of the night. After that he started to do it whenever I was stressed, and it did help. Now I felt the tension ebb to nothing.

"Want to sleep?" He asked.

I checked to see how I felt. Nothing really hurt anymore, just a few sore muscles. I tried to move my head to find that was clear as well. A shake of my head and he smirked.

"Come on." He ordered.

I followed him down the stairs, to find Ima and Tony were waiting for me. Ach would work, but it sounded odd since I have a dead biological brother. Both of them came over, hugging me immediately. She ran her hand over my head, then noticed my wrist.

"I didn't think you hurt yourself." She commented.

"We had a misunderstanding upstairs." Abba said.

"So how. . .?" Tony asked.

"I punched him in the chest, and broke my wrist instead."

There was a pause, until he started to laugh. Abba led me downstairs, into the basement. It had a large wooden structure in the corner, surrounded by tools and other things. He brushed off a bench, and motioned for me to sit down. When I did, he leaned against the counter. Was he waiting until I relaxed before attacking me? Instead of relaxing, I tightened. Every muscle ached, but I dared not to relax them.

"Soleil."

I had to turn now. He came up and kneeled in front of me, putting his hands on my knees.

"I am doing this to help you realize I will never hurt you, no matter what." He said.

Why would he waste his time doing this?

"Do you fear men?"

That question took me by surprise. How could I? I was a woman in a male dominated profession as a soldier.

"No." I answered.

"Don't lie."

After a moment, I thought about it. A yawn came as I did so and he smirked.

"Come in kitty, time for bed." He said, helping me up.

We walked back upstairs and I soon fell asleep. The plans for tomorrow still in my head. Around midnight, I awoke to glass braking. Standing at the foot of my bed was a man I never wanted to see in my space.

* * *

**An: Okay, I lied. There are going to be a few chapters from Kat's POV, since I find her a psychologically interesting character to write. Just as a spoiler, the confrontation will not take place in Red's home. I'm sorry for the wait, I was just deleting some stories. By the way, there will a second in this series, a sequel. What is it about and when this one will end, I have no clue.**


	24. Chapter 24

Jethro groaned in his sleep as his eyes opened. He was having trouble falling asleep for some reason, even with Jen next to him. Something was wrong, really wrong. There was only one way to solve this: check on both of his kids to find them peaceful. As he stood, he threw on a sweatshirt.

"What do you want?" Kat's voice came from the recorder.

He froze in step.

"Nothing much, Lavi. I just wanted to see my darling daughter."

"Red." Jethro growled.

He quickly woke up everyone else in the house, including her two marines. They were armed in seconds and all were gathered in the kitchen with the monitor. Abby and Tim were hacking into Kat's phone, to see what was going on in there.

"But you could have just phoned me. Why break in?" She asked.

Her voice was low and calm, no trace of fear. Davenport nodded.

"She's been trained what to do if approached by the enemy. She knows what she is doing." He said.

Still, it did not soothe the horror Jethro felt. He should have known, should have stayed by her side tonight. Tony was just as tense, his hand coming to grip his father's. Jen held both of their backs.

"I heard you were hurt and I wanted to see you." He answered.

"Hurt?"

Abby pointed to the small laptop. They had the image up. Kat was sitting upright, on leg crossed over the other. Red was sitting at her desk, with a chair on the door. He had a rifle across his lap, which he was loading and unloading. They noticed her back, since her phone was on the bed. A lump was there, but not from the brace. It was her desert eagle, she was armed still. A chuckle came from Blake. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"The crash." He stated.

"Oh that. Yah."

It was as if she was discussing the weather, her indifferent tone. He paused in his movement, before continuing to unload the weapon.

"You weren't hurt?" He asked. "But you were taken in to the hospital."

"That is what happens when you are two months pregnant."

"She's lying." Jen commented, who had seen all of her medical files.

"Sympathy, we taught her if she was ever in this problem to fake illness or pregnancy. She's playing on his role as her father, still." Davenport answered.

Sure enough, Red froze in his tracks. She held her stomach, as he got closer.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

"You're a grandfather, athair."

The term was odd for them to hear, since she normally spoke in arabic or hebrew. He moved back to his chair, putting the gun aside. She briefly looked at it then back at him.

"You are adopted." He commented.

"Yes."

Still no emotion, since he was trying to get her to flash on something and react. She shrugged slightly, then rubbed her stomach. A wince came, causing him to jump slightly.

"What is it Lavi?"

No answer. Instead her eyes rolled back and she started to have a seizure. Jethro swore and stood up as Red ran to her side. Vomit and spit was forming in her mouth, as she started to chock on it. He was looking around, trying to get her to stop by shaking her.

"What is it? What is going on?" He asked.

She could do nothing as she fell still, a loud gag coming. There was nothing. He shook her again, but still nothing. Tony was muttering in Italian, an old prayer his mother said. Jethro was praying too, only one he had known since a child.

"Come on." Jen whispered.

Slowly she looked up, and started to vomit more. Red was shocked when he got covered in it. She went into another convulsion. Tony gave all safety to the wind and grabbed her medicine before running up the stairs. He paused outside of her door, acting tired.

"Flammetta?" He called.

Nothing. She was still vomiting and gagging. Red turned in shock when the door opened. Tony froze for a moment, as the rifle was on him.

"Close the door." Red demanded.

Tony did so, still clutching the needle. Kat was choking now, with her face turning blue. He ran over, ignoring the laser on him and injected the medicine into her leg. Soon he had her mouth cleaned out and was holding her against him on the bed. Remembering her cover story, he touched her stomach. She moaned then blinked awake.

"Durante?"She asked, hoarsely.

"I'm here Flammetta." He soothed.

He decided not to call her by her new name, or Kat. Instead he laid her down.

"Papa please." She moaned.

"Water?" He asked.

A nod. Still with the laser on him, he went over and got her a glass of water. Red was standing with both hands on the rifle as Tony helped her drink.

"Who the hell are you?" Red asked.

"I am her adopted father, Tony DiNardo." He lied.

"You?"

"Yes me."

"Then who was the old silver haired man?"

"Bingo." Blake muttered. "Gotcha dirtbag."

"Him? That's my father in law, Jackson."

"In law?"

"My wife died in a car accident in '91. Flammetta is all I have besides him now."

"What about that redhead?"

"What one?"

"The one in the suit."

"Oh her, that's Jennifer. She's my boss."

There was a long pause for a moment, as Kat held her stomach.

"Athair. . ." She started.

That had Red looking. She was rocking slowly now.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well there is two a few pound bundles resting on my kidneys. I really need to . ." She started.

"Go." He ordered.

She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Tony smirked as Jen looked confused.

"Why did she leave?" Jen asked.

"There is a knife in there. A switch blade under the sink." Jethro mumbled.

They all waited as Red walked over to Tony.

"You pathetic thing. Taking my girl." He growled.

"You left her and her mother for drugs." Tony retorted.

The gun was now at his chest as he was slammed against the wall. He was brought down my a punch caused by brass knuckles. His nose was bleeding, lip busted, a laceration on his forehead, and a cracking noise came from his jaw. They all watched tense as the bathroom door silently opened up. She walked silently over to Red and raised the knife. Red spun around, hitting her broken wrist. She cried out but remained standing. Tony fell to the ground now, holding his head.

"You are trying to kill your own family, you coward." He growled

"My family is downstairs, waiting to take your sick ass body out of here." She retorted.

"They will be dragging you down."

"I doubt it, Red."

The name hit him hard then, she had found the spot where he would snap. And snap he did. He turned with the knife, and lunged quickly at her. Her leg wrapped around his holding it. Just as her phone died, his knife was against her throat. Jethro swore, throwing his fist onto the table. They all listened carefully upstairs, as nothing came. Jen stared up at the cloak, counting the time. Five minutes passed, but it felt like five hours to all of them. That was until they heard the monitor beep.

"Help." A low moan came.


	25. Chapter 25

They ran upstairs and froze in the doorway. Red was in the middle of the floor, beaten with his throat slashed. Kat and Tony were both laying on the ground. Her breathing was strained, and eyes partially closed. She was hanging partially to the table leg with a bloodied hand. Her ankle was off at an odd ankle, probably broken. Tony was falling asleep, but trying to desperately stay awake. Both were covered in blood, so no one could see the injuries they had. Jethro ran over to her, as he noticed her glasses broken on the ground.

"Tiger?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"Abba?"

Her voice was weak, in a daze almost.

"Get the blood off of her." Ducky instructed.

With a touch he reserved for only Kelly before, he picked her up in a bridal hold. She moaned slightly and then moved to bury her head in his chest. He carried her to the master bath, since he didn't want her near the scene any longer. Filling the tub with warm water, he undressed her slowly. Whimpering whenever he touched her or the fabric did, she closed her eyes in pain.

"What hurts?" He asked, softly.

"Everything." She moaned.

He lowered her into the water, then grabbed a sponge off the wall. Jen always used them, but he didn't know exactly why. Of course he had watched her more then once, so he knew how to use them instead. Dipping it in, he rubbed her cheeks softly, bringing them back to the olive tone it was normally. A large cut was going from her hairline, to just in front and below her ear. A large bruise was forming on the other cheek, cut slightly as well. He hated seeing her this hurt, and still blamed himself for the injuries.

"Does that help, little kitty?" He asked.

"A little. It feels better." She answered, still groggily.

The bath water was now red, from the blood she had on her. He lifted her up long enough to drain the water then refill it with warmer clean water. At that moment, Ducky walked in. He carried a bag with him, a first aid kit. She was leaning on the side of the tube, as Jethro stroked her hair.

"Soleil, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked, coming over.

"Hurt." She moaned.

"Where specifically?"

"My chest, ankle, wrist, back, and cheeks."

Her chest was the part that worried both of them the most. Gently, Jethro started to clean the blood off of her chest, reviling large cuts and bruises. Her entire rib cage was bruised, and one bone was started to press through the skin. Ducky pressed her stomach and neck, but found only bruises hurt.

"It seems you have broken at least three ribs, my dear." He said. "Though it maybe be worse due to your condition. Do you feel any shortness of breath? Or a sharp pain?"

A nod came. He looked at Jethro then at her.

"Jethro, will you please get her out and laying on your bed?"

Once she was dressed and laying comfortably as possible, Ducky put an oxygen mask over her. After a while, she started to feel slightly better, enough to be able to breathe normally.

"What needs to be done?" Jethro asked, holding her hand.

"Every hour she needs to either cough or breath deeply. It will hurt her to do it, but she must so she does not get pneumonia again. Since it is a punctured lung."

A nod as he stroked her hair. She suddenly took off the mask, and then turned to the side. He was just in time to put a garbage cane under her as she vomited. When she moved, it reviled a hit on the back of her head, from the knife hilt. When she was finished, she was layed back.

"Ducky, I think I hit my head." She muttered.

"You did. It is a concussion, a severe one. Did you faint or black out?" He asked.

"Once. When he threw me down, I awoke later."

"Then what do we do?" Jethro asked.

"The same thing for Anthony, since he too has a concussion."

"Her ankle."

Ducky checked that, to find it broken as well. Her leg was also bruised badly, but not broken. Then he moved on to her back as Jethro held her to his chest. As the doctor undid the brace they had just put back on, she gasped in pain. A large thick bruise was forming, as was a stab wound. The stab was missing everything vital, again. Only it was deep.

"My dear, have you been taught how to avoid death if you are in combat?" He asked.

"Of course. You move out of the way to avoid organs. Davenport insisted I take that training." She mumbled.

"Well you passed by the looks of this."

Jethro looked over and stared. The stab would was just past her spine, but not hitting anything. Ducky quickly stitched it up, and then laid her back with the brace on. Her wrist was back in a cast. Now she was laying down and just staring at the sky.

"So rundown of injuries?" Jethro asked, as Ducky stitched up the cut on her face.

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, concussion, and a fractured ankle. Her broken wrist was earlier, and a severe stab wound to the back. " He answered.

]Looking at her father, she stretched out her arms for a hug.

"Treatment?" Jethro asked, as he hugged her.

"Rest. She will need to spend most of her time resting in bed. Keep her entertained though, since the concussion will last only a little while." Ducky answered.

He left as he held the door for someone else. Tony and Jen walked in, and smiled sadly seeing her laying with her ankle propped up. She was groggy from the medication and the pain.

"Hey Kat." Jen greeted.

Jethro explained every injury she has, as they all caressed her. In moments, Tony {with a broken jaw and nose} curled up next to his new sister and fell asleep, his hand against her's.

KAT POV:

That night passed with me feeling so loved and cared for. Every time I was woken up, they were all awake. When I answered their questions, I was given a nice cold drink and a head message until I fell asleep again. The same routine every two hours, it felt amazing.

Today, I woke up to the sun streaming on my face and my head not throbbing. Of course, I knew I still technically had a concussion and would probably be confined to bed today. Abba and Ima were sleeping in chairs on either side of the bed. Tony was still asleep as well, holding my tiger to his chest. I had to laugh softly as I put on my glasses.

"You're awake." A voice said.

Ziva was leaning against the door and walked in. She carried a bowl, filled with the soup again. When she gave it to me, she sat down at the foot of the bed. Everything ached with a fury, from the seizures. As I recalled last night, I shivered. She stroked my leg, right above the cast.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

The little accent she had was calming, reminding me of Dod's. As I took a sip, I felt a pain come to my chest. I had to cough, just once, and then the pain subsided. This was not my first time will painful injuries. Though it was the first time I was being waited on and cared for. I shrugged, as I leaned against the now propped up pillows. Her eyes flicked before she got up and carefully hugged me.

"I was worried." She admitted, in English.

I had to smile as I welcomed the warm liquid. My mind reeled of course. The oddness of me being cared for still surprised me. Was this what a family did when someone was hurt? What would happen to me today? I was about to open my mouth when Abba opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning." Ziva greeted.

He nodded then looked at me. I smiled as he came over and kissed my hair, bringing me into a hug. His warm body felt instantly safer then the blankets I was wrapped in. So gentle, as he rubbed my tense shoulders. Ziva left the room as he kissed my forehead. It hurt slightly when he touched it, but the feeling of being kissed paternally felt so good I ignored the pain.

"How about we get you into your room? It's cleaned up." He asked.

The night returned to me, as I remembered how Red's eyes faded, an Irish swear his last word. No, I couldn't go back in there. What if someone else was waiting? All rational thoughts I had vanished. Normally, I refused to return to a spot where someone died As my chest clenched, I felt a hand go to my cheek, brushing an unhurt area. He looked at me with even softer eyes then before.

"I'll be with you nearly the entire time. There is no blood, no trace of the body. We fixed anything broken during the night. Tony is not stuck in bed, but I have a feeling you two are going to end up camped together in there." He said.

A hesitant nod came, as I moved to get up. He didn't grab the crutches or anything. Rather just bent down and picked me up. I had a hazy memory about him doing this last night, but I couldn't be sure. After I slashed Red's throat, everything went blurry. My adrenaline must have died down and combine that with my concussion, it was hard to remember everything but the feeling of blood on my face and Tony's mutter of 'Go to hell you bastard'.

My arms wrapped around Abba's neck the closer we got to the room. Abba was safe. To me, he was like that position right behind a sniper rifle. Having a sturdy piece of weaponry in-between me and the target. Something I knew would defend me if I needed it. He had his head balanced near mine, so I could hear his breathing. It helped even mine out as we walked into the room. There was no blood, and it looked like it did yesterday morning.

I was laid with the blankets folded away from my body, but still in reach of I wanted the warm. My foot was propped up on a pillow, so it was higher then my heart. He sat down next to me as I stared at the floor. Red's body, his spine showing through from the way I slashed his throat.

The knife in my hands, sticky with blood. It was what I was trained to do, kill for my brothers. Kill to protect. But was it really that different? The way I killed and the way he did? He killed for what he believed in, and I for who I love. The countries were different, he fought the jewish people, I the Taliban. Could it be I was just like him? That I could become him at any moment?

A spoon to my lips cut off my musings. Abba had my epilepsy medicine out and was trying to feed it to me himself. Obediately, I opened my mouth and swallowed the spoonful. By the end of the cup, I was feeling even more better. Maybe I could walk around, yah no. Not feeling that good with the pain throbbing in my ankle.

"Want to do anything?" He asked.

I looked around for a moment, then shook my head. I needed time to think, not to do something aimlessly. He smiled softly then kissed my hair again.

"Little kitten, I need to go check on Tony and Abby. She was upset last night, can I leave you alone for a minute?" He asked.

What? Someone was asking me if they could leave? I shrugged and he got up. Squeezing my shoulder, he started to walk away. At the last minute, he turned again and smiled.

"If you need anything, even a hug, just yell. I'll be here as fast as I can." He promised.

A yawn escaped. The seizures always caused me to be tired, so I laid down on my side and drifted off to sleep.

It was last night again, as I slashed Red's throat. Only as I went to the monitor to call Abba, a hand grabbed my ankle. He turned and looked up, his head handing off of his body. "You aren't that different then me." He growled.

"You're wrong." I growled.

"No you aren't." Tony said.

He stood up, and walked over to me. Suddenly, he changed into Henry. Laughing, the man walked over and threw me against the wall. His eyes were blood red, a demon's eyes. I started to pray, to cross myself, anything from any faith. I was praying to Kali at one point. He merely laughed then reached for my zipper. My hands were tied down, I couldn't move.

"You are just like us, Lenore. Just like me and him. One of these days you will snap. And when you do, this will happen. You killed me. Killed me with just a bat. What were my last words? I'm sorry. Did you ever utter those? No, you lied. You can easily become like us, hell you already are." He explained.

Laughing, he twirled his head. His neck was cut as well, and he turned it ninety degrees.

"Wrong!" I yelled.

"Is it really?" He asked.

I was now standing in the corner of our new kitchen, as Abba ate. I saw myself walk over with a switch blade.

"Morning Tiger." He greeted.

But I plunged the knife into his heart. His blue eyes filled with shock.

"No! Abba! Please no." I yelled, running over.

My other self vanished as I took his body into my arms. His hand came up to my chest.

"I loved you, I protected you and you killed me. Just like Red." He moaned, as his eyes shut.

"No! Abba god no. I'm sorry I never did. Please wake up, just wake up. Come on Abba! No don't leave me!" I cried widely.

"Soleil!"

I snapped awake to someone holding me. Gasping, I found myself in Abba's arms, with Ima holding my other hand. Abba? I stared at him for a moment. He was alive! But how? I had killed him.

"It was a nightmare kitten. That's it, just a bad dream." He soothed, touching my arm.

A what? That entire thing was a nightmare? I couldn't believe it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry. Was it true? Was I really going to murder this man? The one who had done everything for me? As I cried, I felt him started to rub my back.

"Whatever you saw was fake, it isn't going to happen. Just lay back down, Kat." He murmured.

No, I couldn't leave his safe arms, not now. But, my head throbbed and I was started to get dizzy. He laid me back, keeping his hand firmly in my grasp. Ima handed me a glass of water, and I took a small sip. It felt so good on my burning throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abba asked.

A shake of my head and he frowned slightly.

"It will help." He said.

No it wouldn't. He would abandon me, leave me in the cold street for someone else to find. Or worse, drop me off at an asylum. I tried to move away, but Ima had my other hand.

"Sweetie, nothing has happened since you fell asleep. Nothing. Just talk to us." She pleaded.

I told them my entire nightmare, even killing Abba. By the end of it, Abba was sitting closer. He took my hand in both of his and I tensed. Until, he pressed it to his chest. The heartbeat was strong, so gloriously strong.

"See kitty, I'm alive. You won't hurt me, I know you won't. If you don't trust yourself then trust me. I would not have let a murderer come near my family. you are no murderer." He said, his voice stern.

I couldn't help but believe him now. Ima smiled gently then hugged me. Her hugs were different from Abba. With him I felt protected, with her I felt almost cuddled. As if it was me hugging a stuffed toy. She kissed my nose softly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so upset?" She asked.

A shrug and she shook her head. Abba took me back into his arms. I felt safer there, more relaxed with his heart beat against my cheek.

"Do you feel up to having someone in here?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Tony."

Nodding, I smiled softly. Of course I wanted to talk to Tony. He was the one I killed for last night. If it had been just me, I probably would be dead right now. Not having put up a fight at all. The door opened again, as he walked in. A small smile came from him as he hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

His voice was off, since his jaw was hurt probably. I touched his cheek, seeing his nose covered in bandages. He looked down at my foot then at me, before wrapping me in a hug. A sigh escaped from me. We were both safe now, the ordeal was over.

"I thought you were dead. God, Kat, when you hit the floor and didn't move, I really thought you were dead." He breathed.

Hit the floor? Oh yah the concussion I had was by a knife hilt. I could only cling to him as he hugged me more.

"Are you alright?" I asked, when we moved.

"I got it better then you." He answered. "Don't even need surgery for my jaw. Only it is hard to talk."

"Welcome to my world."

He laughed at that, then hugged me again. It must have been bad for him to be this emotional.

"What is it?" I muttered, caught on his shoulder.

"Three times we could've been burying you, three times, not counting that blast." He said.

"What?" I asked as we parted away.

He clutched my hand in his, then looked up at my eyes. His were so full of love and relief it was nearly overwhelming. Without hesitation, I leaned my head back. They wouldn't be upset if I showed weakness and the need to rest. Now I truly did need to, my ribs ached from sitting up for so long.

"What happened? Why are you so worried?" I asked.

This wasn't right. There were gaps now. I remembered up to the part of making my ankle connect with Red's and then hitting something hard. I remembered moving and then hurting. Really the middle of the fight was a large blur. Not a good one either.

"Flammetta, you have a grade three concussion, which is the most severe type. It means you have slight amnesia, so you don't remember it. I know it's scary. I have had it a few times myself. Just relax and we'll explain. After that, you can sleep as long as you want. You're going to be in bed for at least ten days, and no, you are not going to do anything during that time." He explained.

A nod and he smiled.

"Now, the fight. I can remember it, since I was barely hit on my skull. You fell twice, after the two seizures." He said.

"We fell, him and I with our ankles together. What happened?"

"You did fall. The bone snapped, I could even hear it. All that I could was watch as he spun it more. You nearly black out from the pain, but you kept muttering and stayed awake. I think you said Tripoli once."

I blushed and looked down.

"Something Davenport taught me, since I can break my bones so easily. He told me to focus on something, to repeat it to stay awake. The only thing I could think of was the Marine Corps Hymm." I explained.

"Well it worked. Somehow you stayed awake. He stabbed you once in the back, but you spun around and just kept fighting. I swear it was from the matrix, I don't even think Eli or Ziva had the moves you do. Anyway, then something happened. You got caught on something as you blocked a blow to your neck. He grabbed you by the neck and shoved you, like as hard as he could against the wall. I thought it was done there, since you stayed down. He went in for the death blow, but then, just as the blade was near your skin, you turned and twisted his wrist. The last one was the worse. He was weaning and you ran in for a kill, but it didn't work. He threw you onto the ground, MMA style. You didn't move, you didn't breath. Nothing. Your eyes were starting to glaze over, like a corpse. I lost it at that point, and lunged. He threw me to the dresser then went to stab my heart. Then this long deadly, snake like blade wrapped around his throat. You popped your head up and told him something before slicing his throat." He explained.

"And then you said 'go to hell bastard' the rest is sort of blurry." I added.

"That was tame to you, Ms. Gibbs."

"What did I say?"

"Um, dad. . ."

"Hey, I was in the dark." Abba said.

"Fine. And I quote 'You motherfucker, killing my mother and now my brother. Why don't I put you in the fucking grave? Six feet under you lowlife sonofabitch.' and only then did you cut his throat." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It sounded just like something I would say at times.

"So, did you yell and send Abba up here? Because I vaguely remember being hugged and then having something on my mouth." I asked

"That was you." Abba said. "You crawled over to the table and asked for help through the monitor."

He then explained his actions after that. A sponge bath? Well it must have felt good, since I did feel better than normal after a seizure. But, it didn't stop me from blushing lightly. Abba had seen me naked, and at my worse. Yet, he didn't do anything to me. A yawn escaped and they all kissed me.

"Go to sleep, Tiger. We're just a call away." Abba said, getting me comfortable. "Tonight one of us will sleep with you, most likely me."

Somehow that helped. I rolled over as they walked out, feeling so peaceful. The door opened slowly back up and I turned. Tony ran back in, then sat my tiger in my arms.

"He's comfy, and I really don't want to leave." He whispered.

"Then don't." I yawned, taking his hand.

Stroking my hair, he climbed up next to me. In moments, I felt myself drifting to sleep. This was home, and I now had a family. In knew it would take a while for me to heal, but I was no determined to start on my path to. No matter how much pain it brought, I knew they would be there, helping me every second.

* * *

**An: This was supposed to the with the previous chapter, but I thought it was too long. There are going to be more chapters of this. Mainly her struggling to come to terms with her past and find out what a family is like. The title of the story will start to make sense.**


	26. Chapter 26

Jen smiled softly as the steam rose to cover her face. She was a making dinner for her small ragtag family now. Kat and Tony were still sleeping, both only walking up long enough to roll over. Kat still had a catheter in to help her body heal, so they were taking care of that at times. Tony on the other hand, was already healing nicely, and mostly just needed to keep his jaw in a certain pose. She paused when to strong hands wrapped around her waist.

"Smells good." A gruff voice said, kissing her ear.

"Yes Jethro?" She asked.

He smirked, not leaving her side. Only when everyone was gone did they act like this, the couple. Setting down the ladle, she turned to look at him. They both were tired, with so little sleep during the course of the night. Slowly, he ran a hand over her hair and then stopped on her back. She put both of her hands on his face. Soon the world around them was gone, locked in each other's mouths and eyes. The kiss was long and passionate, one of victory. It was the relief of being able to have their family alive and healing. As they parted, he wiped the red lipstick off of his lips.

"Wow, still haven't lost it." He commented.

"Neither have you." She said, shoving the ladle into his hand.

Spinning it slightly, he hit her in the bottom as she walked to the fridge. That earned a death glare as he smiled. She threw the ingredients at him and he barely caught them in time. As he cut the vegetables up for the soup, she started to stir in the broth. They stood side by side, yet spoke nothing. They prefered to listen to the sound of the two breathing from the monitor.

"You know, we still have to figure out her citizenship." He said.

"It's up to us. Either we force her to get the test or we apply for citizenship for her. I can do that part easily." She answered.

"Have you?"

"Oh yes, Jethro. With the ample amounts of time we have had in between you getting shot, the explosion, her getting hit by a car, and should I mention the million other things that have happened. Such as a little something called our daughter killing someone to save her own life and Tony's?" She said.

"Jen."

She turned at his soft tone, to find the soup nearly done. During her rampage, he had turned up the heat and added the soft food to it. He smiled softly then kissed her bottom lip only once.

"She needs you right now. We both know I am not good about talking about emotions. That's your expertise, not mine." He said.

"Can I. . ." A soft voice started.

Both spun around to find Kat, using crutches but still up. They guided her over to the nearest chair, as Jethro tried to keep from yelling at her. The pain in her eyes was enough for him, as he kneeled on her left side. Jen, on the other hand was upset she had disobeyed a direct order to stay in bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, in a yell.

That was when Kat changed. She went from sitting with her head down to suddenly sitting straight up. Her body was tense and face devoid of all emotion. Without speaking, she grabbed the crutches and started to limp away.

"Kat?" Jen asked.

"I'm sorry I intruded." Came the mumble.

As she left the room, Jethro turned to Jen. Before anything could be said, they heard a crash. It was muffled, since the floors were now carpeted in case Kat had a seizure on the floor. They ran in to find her on her hands and knees, the crutches having fallen. Her breathing was hitched. Jethro came over first and rubbed her back gently. She tried to move away, but he held her.

"Kitten are you hurt?" He asked.

"Just leave me alone."

That was something he never suspected to hear from her. Carefully, he moved her so she was laying down. Rolling up her pajama pant legs, he checked for any injuries. Bruises were forming there and on her hands. She refused to meet his gaze, gnawing on her bottom lip enough to draw blood. He sighed softly then put two fingers under her chin. Only then did she turn to face him. Tears were building in her eyes, but none fell.

"I can't leave you alone right now. You're hurt in some way." He said.

"No. I don't want to bother you. I am fine." She said, her voice crisp as if taking an order.

"Kat."

She merely grabbed the crutches and started to turn. He stood up and held her back.

"Soleil, stop." He ordered softly.

"Just go back to what you are doing."

Instead of the tone they were used to, they got ice in her voice. She limped away more as Jen sighed and closed her eyes. Whatever she had said had upset Kat too much. Just one question and now this girl was closed off to even Jethro. He was not giving up so easily, and went into the kitchen. Getting a bowl of soup, he went back upstairs. Tony was just coming out of the room and blinked shocked.

"Dad, why did she just growl at me?" He asked.

"What?"

"I asked her what was going on, since she threw herself on the bed, waking me up. She growled at me to leave her alone."

"Jen yelled at her, a misunderstanding."

"So you're the ref."

"Aren't I always?"

With a laugh, Tony went downstairs. Jethro smiled softly then entered the room. She was sitting up, her foot handing over the side. With a brush in her hand, she was tearing knots out of her hair. Or rather pulling everything including knots out. He winced seeing her pull out large clumps. Bringing over the bowl, he took the brush with one hand.

"You're too pretty to destroy it." He said.

She looked up then glared. With a sigh, he sat down next to her

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you get so upset?"

"Does it matter?"

There was still no emotion, and now he was getting irritated. He knew the next part would probably hurt both of them, but it was now an option.

"Soleil, I'm giving you a choice. You can either stay or pack and leave. Give me an answer sometime tonight." He said, then walked out.

KAT POV:

I froze. My brain didn't even work as he left the room. What? What had I done to ask him if I was going to leave? Was it his way of saying he didn't want me? Ima had just done that, yelling at me.

All I wanted was a hug after another nightmare and a drink. Now I couldn't have either. I wanted to feel Abba's arms around me as he cradled me to his chest. Smelling the sawdust as he stroked my hair. It felt so good, so amazing normally. He didn't even try now. I had fallen, and it hurt like crazy. My knee was bleeding, but so what. My instincts had kicked in. To get out of the situation before anyone could hurt me. And I did.

Did I really fuck up? What had I done? Maybe it was the time I spent in bed. But then they just yelled for me being up. They wanted to know what I was, so they could yell or make fun of it. Tears gathered in my eyes and were soon flowing. I had nothing else to hang on, no family to run to. Getting my pentagram, I held it in both hands then closed my eyes.

"Morrigu, queen of the dead, ruler of life. I ask you simply for one thing and one thing only. Take me away. Take my soul from my tormented body and heal it. Please. I cannot do it myself, I am too much of a coward. But I have nothing left to live for. Just kill me please." I said, at a normal tone.

The door flew open and I looked up. Abba, Ima, and Tony were all standing in the doorway, looking shocked. What? Why were they suddenly here? It made no sense. One minute they want me to leave and now they were running in? I wiped my eyes, but the tears just kept coming.

Abba immediately ran over to me. The next thing that I knew, I was in his arms again. The same thing I wanted earlier. But why was he doing it now and not before? As he hugged me to his chest, he kissed my head. As he rocked me back and forth, if felt the sobs grow. Too much to bare, I started to sob. None of it made sense, nothing did. Did they love me or hate me?

"I never knew you would get that upset." He murmured.

Ima came over and I tensed, until I felt her trembling lips in my hair. She was crying? Her hand ran over my hair again and again. Yet nothing could comfort me. Would they just yell again? Or was this done only when they wanted to? Was love part time? I never felt it before so I didn't really know.

"Soleil?" Ima asked.

When abba moved, I felt pain again. Only he didn't leave like before. Now he clutched my hand. I was amazed to see Ima crying, what was going on?

"Why do you want to die?" She asked.

Oh shit. They had heard every word. Oh well. Why did they care? Abba stroked my cheek before I turned my head. This made no sense at all.

"Soleil?" She asked.

"Kat talk to us." He demanded.

I finally looked up.

"What is going on? Why do you love me one moment then hate me the next? What did I do to make you want me to leave? To go to a country where I could die in a bomb blast! All I did was try to come downstairs. To try to get back to sleep. That was all and now you hate me. Why should I live? Why should I even try? I have nothing! Just take the guns you carry and shoot me. Get it over with instead of torturing me!" I howled.

My eyes and chest hurt now. And now my stomach was in knots as I felt the urge to vomit heavily. They both stared at me for a moment, as I cried. Then without warning, hugged me again. I was laid back against the headboard as I struggled to breathe. I couldn't get a full breath. Something was pressed against my mouth, something with cold air in it.

"Come on little kitten, just take a breath." Ima said.

As I did, I felt more tears come. I couldn't breath, but I couldn't stop crying either. As the choking came, I held my stomach. Arching my back without thought, I started to gag. Blood hit my taste buds.

"Soleil, listen to me."Abba directed.

His voice reminded me just like a soldier's and I had to do so. My vision was clouded with tears I couldn't see him.

"We love you, we love you more then anything in the world. Neither of us hates you in any way. I don't want you to leave, I just want you to be happy. It was your choice. If you don't want to, then you aren't. Please baby girl. Just breath." He commanded.

Slowly, I started to calm down. When I took that first breath, I could do nothing but cough. By the third, I was starting to breath normally. It felt so damn good, each breath filling my lungs. Some type of silk wiped my eyes and I was able to see. I held onto the mask, with both of their hands over mine.

After a while, I was able to lay down without the mask. But now I felt so tired, my knees hurt, my hands hurt, and my heart hurt the worse. All I wanted now was to curl up in Abba's arms and sleep. That was it. Was he going to let me? Both were sitting on the bed, waiting for me to move. I stared at him for a moment, then looked down.

"What is it Tiger?" He asked.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked, trying not to cry again.

He came over and hugged me as hard as he could without hurting me. As he cradled me again, I felt myself relax. This was what I wanted from the beginning. Just a hug to tell me my nightmare wasn't real. Ima rubbed by back gently as he laid back, still holding me.

"Kitty, I know you're tired, but we need to talk." She said.

A nod .

"What was it you wanted?" Abba asked, earing a glare from her.

"A hug and a sip of water." I whispered, as I started to cry again.

I had never cried before getting here, and it felt so good being able to get it out. Now I cried for what I had done, how foolish I was. I should have just stayed in bed and tried to sleep. I felt him go lax as Ima stopped rubbing my back.

"That was it? Just a hug and water?" She asked.

A nod.

"I was scared. A nightmare again and I wanted to be told it was fake. It helped before. And then my throat hurt, so I wanted a drink. Both of you were talking, so I waited until there was a pause." I mumbled.

Abba brushed my hair away from my eyes, getting me to look up. His eyes were almost white, and nearly scared me. But now I realized the softer they were, the better.

"Baby, I am so sorry." He whispered, before hugging me again.

I melted into his touch now.

"Kat, can you forgive me?" Ima asked.

A nod. I just wanted to be held and he was now. She smiled then stroked my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me, instead of going silent?" She asked.

I couldn't answer as a yawn took over. I was exhausted, the stress and emotions wearing me out. They both smiled fondly and then laid me down. Kissing my cheek one at a time, they both stroked my hair, until he noticed my knee. He bandaged them as Ima hummed. By the time he was done, I was straining to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep, kitty." He said.

"We'll be here while you sleep."

That was when I tried to swallow, to pain in my throat. I tried again, and it got worse. I tried to sit up, but they held me down, with looks of worry.

"Come on Kat, use words. What do you want?" He asked.

"I can get it."

"No you aren't. We just want you to rest, so you don't hurt yourself more. Rest helps heal you." Ima said.

"Water."

I felt so stupid. I could last without it now, and then I could get I tomorrow. Instead of laughing or just walking away, they both moved. Ima disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the sink. A moment later she came out with a full glass. But before I could grab it, she handed it to Abba. Was this a joke? I started to move, until he pressed it to my lips.

"It's easier from him to do it then me." She said. "Since he is the one holding you."

Oh. As the liquid calmed the fire, I felt myself fall asleep. Just as the last drop was done, I let my eyes close. I fell asleep to Abba's warm body surrounding me and Ima stroking my hand.

Jen looked down at the girl now sleeping, then up at her lover. He met her eyes, with no trace of being upset. With a smirk, he leaned across the bed and kissed her lip.

"Welcome to parenthood." He whispered.

"Jethro, I didn't mean to do this." She said.

"I know. We'll talk to her after she sleeps. She needs it."

"We all do."

With that, she laid down next to their daughter and started to fall sleep. Jethro smiled seeing his girl sleeping and kissed both of their hair. Once he was sure both were safe and happy, he layed his head back and fell asleep himself.

Tony and Abby bounced in about thirty minutes later and froze in the doorway. Jethro was still sitting up, with one hand over Kat's shoulders, and the other on Jen's back. Jen was sleeping on her side, with her face on her hand. But Kat was the cutest. She hand Jethro's sleeve in her hand, and was sucking on it in her sleep. Tony thought about taking it out, rather, he pulled out his phone and took a picture. With a smile he turned and followed Abby to the laptop.

* * *

**An: This chapter is actually based on some research papers I found from my class on psychology. Basically a child who is abused most or all of its life will be developed mentally different. For Kat I imagined she would have to have almost a bipolar area. One part the marine she had trained to become and the other part is still that scared kid trying not to be hit again. I also think the brain damage she had would influence her thought process and the way she processes what people say. Such as not knowing the difference between anger and worry. So in other words, the way she reacts is completely probable, unfortunetly. **


	27. Chapter 27

Jen woke up the next morning to two very warm things on her sides. One was Jethro laying into her, the second was a bundle created by Beata and Anemoi. Kat was nowhere to be seen, which woke her immediately up. Throwing on a bathrobe, she walked downstairs. The smell of fresh food came from the kitchen, and she followed it in.

Kat was eating at the counter, two dry chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. What surprised Jen was the entire plate full of them on the counter. She had cooked even with a broken ankle. Crutches were leaning against the chair she sat in, perfectly leaning so she could grab them quickly. Jen got a couple for herself before coming over to the table. She knew she had to talk to Kat about last night, but she was somewhat hesitant to do so.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked, softly.

Turning, Kat moved her plate away. Jen realized she had not eaten for a whole day and was probably starving. Rubbing the tiger stripped fabric, she kissed her hair.

"I'm not mad." She said.

"Do you want me to go back to bed?" Kat asked, softly.

"Not if you don't want to. But, we do need to talk today sometime."

KAT POV:

That was the one thing I never expected to hear. I thought maybe I would spend the day alone, or they would just ignore me after the outburst. Reaching into my pocket, I quickly swallowed the pills I had been given for pain. Of course I hurt. Too many seizures, stress, and a beating had taken its toll. How was I supposed to answer?

"Kitten, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I need some questions answered." She said.

"No. Either I tell you everything or nothing." I gritted out through clenched teeth.

I needed this to come out, I needed them to understand me. My rosary was hanging around my neck still and I fingered it. Her hand came up to my hair and started to braid it back out of my eyes. The movement's repetitiveness soothed me enough. I taped my nails on the table, my appetite gone.

"Do you want to sit down on the couch or go outside?" She asked.

I gazed outside. The last time I was out there I was nearly kidnapped. It didn't soothe me at all, but I needed to get used to it again. With a nod I grabbed the crutches. She led me outside and we both sat in the grass by the large tree. It was getting colder out, only a few days until Halloween. I smiled at the thought, and settled against the wood.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why you reacted the way you did? Why did you go from talking to silence so quickly?" She asked.

Swallowing hard, I bit down on my lip carefully. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to provide relief from the pain. I had too much honor to cut myself, so I gnawed instead.

"Ima, I really don't know. It wasn't training, no it wasn't. More like what I had been forced to do growing up to keep myself alive. A sort of survival instinct." I said.

"Survival instinct? Honey, I cannot understand this. None of us can understand where you are coming from. We just want to help." She said.

The sound of footsteps came and I turned. Abba was leaning against the doorway, eating. I had to giggle. He looked so intimidating to others, but right now with his hair a mess and wearing a sweatshirt, he looked like an overgrown teddy bear. When he walked over he kissed both of our cheeks then sat down.

"How much have you heard?" Ima asked.

"All of it." I answered for him.

Of course he did. I often spied on my team at times to see if they were alright when I was in boot, and I knew it was a trait any officer had. He nodded, kissing my hair.

"Just tell us what runs through that mind of yours, if you even know." He said.

I couldn't tell them most of it. I really couldn't. They would lock me up if they knew. An asylum would be the worse place for me. When I looked down, they must have taken it as a symbol of being upset. They both hugged me closely, resting their head on my cheeks. I gladly took the comfort they were giving me. Moving slightly, I reached into the pocket of my pajamas. I had put a small jump drive into it the day I arrived here. I plunged it into my phone and it brought up a full list of things.

"These are the mental disorders I was diagnosed with when I discharged." I muttered.

"What ones?" Abba asked.

I stared down. This was it. Either I tell them everything I have gone through and be locked up. Or brought some BS up and stay with them. What one will work? They both started to hug me again.

"Kitten, we are never going to get rid of you, no matter what. We just want to know to try to help. If it means medication or just talking them we'll do it. But if they say lock you up then no." Ima said.

It helped reassure me.

"No matter what?" I asked.

"Even if you're stark raving mad." Abba grinned.

When he joked then I knew everything would be alright. With a smile, I leaned into him fully.

"Adjustment disorder, dysthymia, major depressive disorder, stuttering, PTSD, and selective mutism." I said, softly.

There was a long pause for a moment, as I started to tremble. They hugged me again, as she looked over the file.

"That was why you fell silent after I yelled wasn't it?" She asked.

Nodding I closed my phone and put the file back. It felt good to know I didn't have to lie about being mentally ill now. That I could explain everything that was going on. That I could not control it. They both shifted so we were all laying down. Abba did appear slightly different now. As if he was purposely cradling my head. It felt sort of nice.

"What does that mean, Tiger?" He asked.

"Adjustment is a form of depression actually." Ima said. "It is caused by having a hard time coping with a major life event. Crying and hopelessness are common."

It felt so good having someone else talk about it. She wiped my cheeks gently, the tear stains still there.

"Then there's the sadness, nervousness, insomnia, feeling overwhelmed, and then suicide." She added.

Both tightened their grips on me on the last part. Last night I really did want to die, but I still can't figure out why. I am never like that though. My idea is going out saving someone, so I could go to Valhalla, my heaven instead of Hell.

"What causes it? Triggers?" He asked.

"Parental." She answered.

I felt my heart break when he actually let go of me. He just stared for a moment, then sat up. The next thing I knew I was being cradled into him. I turned to Ima, confused.

"His daughter died, remember that. You are the closest thing to Kelly he has. Now he learns anything we could say may set you off." She mouthed.

Oh. I hugged him closely then, wrapping my arms around his muscular body. He cradled my head now as he breathed. The noise and feeling was enough to calm me down. When our eyes met, I could see the determination in them. He had just promised me to never cause another episode like last night. Tears started to gather in my eyes, and he hugged me.

"Come on kitty, just cry. We aren't going to blame you, even if you can't control it." He murmured.

As I did start to cry I felt Ima rub my back. This was the exact opposite of what I expected to happen. I expected to be locked away in my room or forced to an asylum again. I had no real reason to cry, just like before. But now I knew why. That this was all part of it.

"Do you think it's caused by the deaths?" He asked. "You know the. . ."

"Slugger to Henry's head?" I finished, hiccoughing.

"What did set if off?" She asked.

"Boot. I think it was. I mean going from being locked in a room eating maggots to that was a shock." I answered.

Their shocked looks made me freeze. Shit. That was not supposed to come out. I didn't want them to know why I was a vegetarian, but apparently now I had to. Ima was now the one cradling me as my shirt was lifted off my stomach. All of my ribs were always visible. In the corps it was a serious problem. Until I paid off the doctor with a night in bed. He then said it was normal and I should not be on a problem. Yes I fucked an army doctor to get a clean bill of health. It was why they didn't bother to check my epilepsy.

"Eating what?" She asked.

"I would be locked in a room and forced to eat the maggots from the animals he hunted during winter." I muttered.

I could feel my tongue grow heavy, I was close to stuttering. I had been given some type of strips to put on my tongue to stop that by Pith, my doctor. Fumbling, I tried to grab one out. Abba grabbed them for me and placed one on my tongue.

"Anti anxiety medication. That means this medication is actually helping stop the outbursts." Ima muttered.

"What about the room with dead animals and maggots?" He asked.

Something cold touched my head. It was his dog tags. What? He still wore his like I did mine? I reached up and grabbed them. The cold metal was familiar. He was a marine, a soldier. One of my brothers in arms. If I was hurt, he would help me. We had to. The day we took that oath we vowed to protect each other. If I saw him not only as my father, but as a fellow marine, then I could talk to him easier.

"Whenever I hurt myself or became ill, which you know is even if I touch something wrong he would get upset. Because he couldn't get me to be a stripper if I was hurt. Yes, that was what I did for him. I would dance on the pole, and still can. He used to get so upset that he would pick my up by my hair and drag me into a room. It was right off of the garage behind a shelf. It was always cold, like a freezer. No food nor water. He would lay me in there and lock the steal, cold war like bunker on me." I explained, steady. "He hunted in Alaska during the winter months, but never at the meat. The bodies, well they were decomposing bodies, you both know the smell like I do. They were supposed to scar me, I guess. But all I did was see it as a way to get food. By then I knew that the stinking meat would kill me. So what I did was eat the white things climbing all over the place. Soon I realized what they were, but it wasn't so bad. As for water, well. . ."

"This is important. We need to know." Ima said.

"Did you know shedded snake skin can act like a filter?. Well after about half a day without water, I um came up with something. Which was reliving myself {because I was going through a miscarriage at that time, my first one} and then putting it in there. It would filter itself, the infant tissue would be caught and all that was left was the. . ."

I felt myself gagging. I couldn't talk about this anymore. Both of them looked pale too, save Abba. He bent me over slightly as I started to vomit. The memories were swinging back as hard as possible now. All I could do was grip desperately onto them to keep from losing myself to a flashback. PTSD sucks.

"Come on kitty, just breathe sweetheart." Ima said.

No, I could feel the metal underneath me. The grass was gone, replaced by the metal.

"Marine!"

That snapped me out quickly. Davenport was running over to me and kneeled down. His hand came up to my neck, as he always did when I was hurt.

"Lavi, listen to me. Whatever you saw was completely fake." He said.

The accent swept over me, calming me down immediately. When I finished gagging, I was picked up by Abba. He carried me easily inside as the two others stayed near me. I was brought upstairs and laid back in the bed with the blankets pressed against me. My mouth was washed out, as I tried to remain calm. Davenport came over and sat down next to me once I was comfortable and my stomach was calmed again.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Oh. He had gotten an alert I had downloaded the file. So he must have come out to see how I was taking to telling them. I sighed softly then got him cupping my face.

"They're bringing you up something to soothe your stomach." He said.

He was the one other person aware of my disorders and how to stop my flashbacks. My zebra stripped stress ball was pressed into my hand and I started to squeeze it.

"Boss. . ." I started.

"Lavi, just rest. I don't want you to talk much. I know how hard it is to talk about." He said, just as Abba and Ima walked in.

He left as they sat down. A bowl was filled with the soup Abba had tried to bring up yesterday. As I picked at it, they caressed my legs and shoulder.

"Baby, you don't need to tell us anything else today." She said.

"Would you care if I did? If I told you more?" I asked.

"Just as long as you don't make yourself sick or cause flashback." He answered.

"Do you know anything about the other disorders?" I asked.

Everything else would cause flashbacks, so I had to be careful. Ima nodded softly

"Isn't dysthymia depression?" She asked.

"A version lasting longer then two months. It means I have no drive to do anything and I can't find anything fun to do." I said.

They exchanged looks as I laid back fully.

"So basically you're depressed." He said.

I nodded then closed my eyes. Ima came over and took my hands.

"Yesterday everything just came to a head then? A nightmare set it off then I yelled?" She asked.

"Well it started with the nightmare, which was a flashback to beatings, and then it went onto the depression." I muttered.

This was strange, having someone to talk to who actually cared. They exchanged glances again, then turned back to me. It was the end of our talk, I knew it was. I was too tired to speak more, and soon fell asleep to no dreams. This was my family, and I knew now they loved me no matter what.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the long wait, but writer's block struck. The next chapter will be her healing from her past, by going back to the house. All of the psychological things listed in this chapter are true, some more crap I found cleaning out my notebooks. **


	28. Chapter 28

Tony kept his eyes closed, and body still, as his jaw throbbed. He was supposed to be resting, to recover from his injuries. However, he was finding that near impossible. Finally, he sat up. Groaning from the pain in his head, he trudged into the bathroom. After wetting his face to try to wake up, he noticed the date: Halloween. His least favourite holiday, and Abby's favourite. Which meant the house would be covered if the giant fuzzy spider on his shower curtain was any clue. Being careful not to find any pranks, he walked through the spider-web covered halls. Before he could go check in on his parents, a shriek came.

The shriek sounded more feminine then anyone in the house he knew. Jogging now to the bedroom, he found Kat bawled up in the corner. Shaking, while she gripped her favourite tiger to her chest. Rocking herself back and forth to calm down as she cried. Immediately, he ran over to her side, stroking her hair. She pointed to the wall and he froze. There was a prop, a very realistic prop on the wall. It looked like a zombie, or for them, Henry's corpse. It was on a wire, which would fly across the room. She was crying by now, completely terrified. Cradling her head to his chest, he easily picked her up. Glaring at the dummy, he walked out of the room.

Even awake, she was suckling on his collar, as he nuzzled her hair to try to calm her down. The anxiety medication was downstairs, since Ducky had to refill it. Two days had passed since the conversation she had with their parents. After that, she had started to have severe panic attacks, ones no one could explain. He had given up asking her, and merely comforted her instead. Now he understood completely.

Checking the downstairs for any props she could be afraid of, all he found were skulls. Not something she feared judging by Yorick upstairs. He carried her to the kitchen, finding the strips on the counter. Opening them, he put two onto her mouth. Wander around, he waited for them to take effect. When they did, she released his collar, but still clung to him. As he started to cook one handed, he heard the door opened up and the sound of Abby's shows. Kat struggled in his grip, causing him to sit her on the counter. The footsteps got closer, and he stiffened slightly. However, they did not come into the room.

"Durante?" A squeak came.

He turned to Kat, to find her biting at her lip.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Nodding, he brought her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's what a real family does. They comfort you no matter what." He murmured.

"I feel so stupid. It was a dummy, that's obvious. I mean the blood was wrong coloured, the flesh had no real tones to it, and the eyes were not glazed. Rigimorteous would've set in with a . . ." She rambled.

"Hey kitty, enough of the Doctor Frankenstein for today. I get it, believe me I get it. You don't have to try to justify your fear. Anyone would be afraid of it after what you've gone through. Just try to relax today." He interrupted.

"You have something in mind?"

"How about a few cheesy horror flicks and a comfortable sofa?"

"I have a few of my favourites."

"Then we'll watch them. You can cling to me any time your scared."

"You might be clinging to me."

Laughing, he ruffled her hair. After he finished their small snack, he held her back into the living room. Once she was seated with her leg up to rest her ankle, he found her movie collection from the old classic _Dracula_, to _Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. _Finding the latter one far more interesting, he started to play it.

About ten minutes in, he felt a warm head land on his shoulder and an arm wrap around his waist. Looking down, he found her completely awake, but laying into him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her hair. Twenty minutes later, the sound of heels came. However, neither heard it, so into the movie they didn't pay attention to their surroundings.

Jethro stood in the doorway, smiling as Tony jumped but Kat smirked. Turning slightly, he dropped the orange and black bag in the doorway. A Halloween present for his two favourite people. Abby bounced up to him, and had her phone out. The goth was dressed as an angel, something which none of them had suspected, ever. Kat shifted slightly, feeling the eyes on her. But, she contributed it to anxiety and paranoia, laying her head back on his chest.

"Scared yet kitty?" Tony asked.

Responding by moving slightly, she pressed her lips to his neck.

"I do bite." She responded, before turning back to the movie.

He laughed, before also turning back to it. Abby was leaning into Jethro now, as he kissed her head.

"When do we tell them I was adopted too?" She whispered.

"It's in the bag." He responded, leading her away.

A few moments after they leaved, Tony shifted and paused the movie. She moved from him as he rose to went to the bathroom. Looking around, she found the bag in the corner and quickly grabbed it. After checking it for explosives, she sat it on the table and waited. He reentered the room, with an almost realistic bat in his hands.

"The toilet seat too." He said.

"Ooh. Can I have that?" She asked.

"You like bats?"

She nodded and he handed it to her, before also noticing the bag.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"Sugar, spice, everything nice. . .wait, that's me. In this, I have no clue." She responded, with a giggle.

With a slight shake of his head at her he opened it up. In between them, they started to take out everything. A set of paperwork was in the side. She flipped through it, before smiling.

"Green card. Tony, this is my citizenship." She breathed.

"Finally." He sighed, in relief she was able to stay.

It had bothered him quite a lot, thinking she could be taken away and sent back to a war zone. His italian passport was also in there. Two birth certificates were also in the bag, one for each of them. Another black bag was in the bottom. She took that out, her stripped orange and black nail digging into the fabric.

"Um Tony, did you know we have a sister?" She asked.

"Kells?" He asked.

"No Abby."

"You're kidding me."

She showed him the paperwork and he broke out in a smile. Which meant they were a family. Smiling, she laid back down with her head on his chest. Soon they were back focusing on the movie. By the time it finished, their stomachs were growling. Holding her arm and back, he led her into the kitchen. Only to find a matching box on the counter.

"Abba." She stated, reading the label with their names.

"You or me opening it?" He asked.

"Both."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They said at once.

Undoing it, they found a cake in the shape of a bat. She giggled noticing the charm in the middle had orange eyes. Tony made himself a hot dog, before getting her rice. They both got a second of the cake, and two charms of pure sugar. The next movie was _Paranormal Activity._ That movie was more frightening, enough to make both of them jump at certain parts of it. Before they could put in the sequel, a call came.

"Tony, Kitty." Abby called.

"Coming." Tony answered.

They walked into Kat's room, to find the dummy gone and the bed covered in spider webs. Abby was bouncing, and held up two costumes. Kat didn't appear very thrilled, and neither did Tony.

"There's going to be a party tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Um Abby, I can't come." Kat mumbled.

They both turned to her.

"Feeling bad?" Tony asked.

"No it's just I'm a pagan. And Halloween is Samhain, the day the spirit world is closest to ours. I have to do a ceremony later, around sunset. I'm sorry." She said.

Her bottom lip was quivering now, she was close to crying. Abby ran over and engulfed her in a hug.

"That's alright. We won't disturb you at all, wherever you need to be, I'll keep everyone from." She promised.

"Is dad going?" Tony asked.

"No."

Kat perked up at that, causing Tony to smile.

"You want him there?" He asked.

A light shrug.

"He's in the basement, working on something special. Mom's shopping for her costume with Ziva." Abby explained.

"Can I go down there?" Kat asked.

When they nodded, she limped away. Jethro was sanding another piece of wood, trying to get the small statue absolutely perfect. He became aware of someone watching him, but that someone never came down the stairs. Setting down the sander, he turned to find Kat. She was smiling nervously.

"Hey Tiger." He said.

"Can I come down?" She asked.

"Sure. It's your house too. Just don't touch anything sharp."

Getting down, she sat on the bench he had put her on the first time. Her head still felt off, and she rubbed the back of her neck. Noticing how uncomfortable she was doing nothing, he walked over and handed her a sander.

"Ever learn woodworking?" He asked.

"I took a class once, for liberty during boot. Why?" She asked.

"Come here."

Following him to the boat in the other corner, she looked around nervously. Balancing her leg on the counter, he brought her hands up to the wood. As he showed her how to sand, he moved her, so she was leaning back completely into him.

"If you hurt yourself, even just a nick, let me know." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked. "The worse I can get is a splinter."

"Which could cause an infection, because knowing you, you wouldn't tell me until then."

"I'm sorry, it's just odd. Usually I'm used to healing myself, even if it hurts too much."

"I know."

With that, he turned and walked back to his project. Trying not to giggle, she started to sand more and more. Her hair had saw dust in it, as did her feet now. After a little while, her mind drifted to the reasons he came there.

"Got a costume yet?" He asked, as if he read her mind.

"No. I'm not going, can't." She muttered.

"Something's going on tonight?"

"Samhain. I need a few ceremonies to do, in the backyard. Is it alright?"

"Yah, I said before, your religion doesn't matter to me."

"But um, traditionally, when someone in my specific fate is adopted, the new father is also present, to bind it spiritually. I can do without you, just a small piece of fabric would be all I need. Or I don't have to do it. . ."

"Tiger, you're rambling."

She turned to him, as he smiled fondly at her.

"I'll come. You're in complete control of it, I won't do anything save what you ask." He said.

"Thank you, Abba." She responded, in surprise.

They spent more time in the basement, well into the early afternoon. Around two, he finished his project. Putting an orange cloth over it, he walked over to her. She was busy under the boat, trying to get on area done. Abandoning her pajamas, she wore on of his t-shirts and her jeans, since the entire room was dirty. She did not notice him walk up, until he touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly, until she saw the draped object.

"It's yours." He said, holding it out.

She sat up, and took off the tarp. A perfectly accurate carved tiger statue was in his hands. The eyes were made from tiger eye jewels, to match her eyes almost exactly. It appeared to be prowling through a forest. She realized a pair of dog tags were around it's neck, a flag on the ground around it. Her eyes did mist slightly, as she hugged him as tightly as she could with her ribs.

"I love it." She managed to say.

He rubbed her back, then pulled something out of his pocket.

"I made this to match after we talked." He said.

A carved tiger face pendant, to match her favourite one she lost in the fight. The growling face had matching eyes as well, the teeth just blunt enough to keep from piercing her delicate skin. A dark leather ribbon would tie it to her throat. He flipped over her hair, making it fit perfectly. Without any hesitation, she hugged him again. Leading her to another bench, he helped her change back into her pajamas. With a little effort, he picked her up.

"Come on, this dust can't be helping your lungs." He said. " And your mother will kill me if she knows I let you down here."

Giggling, she laid her head on his chest. Getting her back to her room, he laid her on the bed. A soft kiss to her brow came before a tired sigh did. However, she did not sleep. Instead, he grabbed her copy of Dracula and sat down next to her. He read the book to her, as she laid her head on his lap. It was a tradition from the hospital. If she was wide awake, yet bodily tired, he would read some book to her, since the breathing tube made it hard for her to see over it. They paused for little breaks, for her to take the other medications she needed mostly.

They finished most of the book surprisingly, by the time the world was covered in dark orange. She went to dress, as he went downstairs. On the stairs, he was greeted by the ghost of Caesar, otherwise known as Anemoi in a toga and laurels. Chuckling, he watched Beata. The poor cat was trying to get the costume off she wore. A small viking helmet was on her head, a sword on her side.

All the way downstairs, he found a leopard: Jen. she smiled and kissed his cheek, just as Ziva walked in. She was dressed as Cleopatra. Eli was back at the hotel, away from the insanity. McGee was dressed as a stereotypical geek, Abby's doing. And Tony {unwillingly} was dressed as a dancer at Chip-and-Dales. Shaking his head to get rid of the disturbing image, Jethro turned when Kat came down. She had a kit with her, but stopped seeing the group.

"Um. . .I really do not want to know." She mumbled, staring at Tony.

"You're too young to know." He responded, taking the bag from her.

They walked out into the back yard, as she covered herself with a dark cloak. Jethro however, did not seem so relaxed. His hand traveled to the gun he wore, making sure no one was coming. While he did so, he did not notice her now drawing with chalk on the grass, in the shape of a pentagram.

"Come her." She said.

He did so, and let her sit him down directly in the middle. Reaching inside of her kit while murmuring in low Irish, she pulled out a dagger. He caught one word :Morrighan. The goddess he had researched enough to know took blood sacrifice during druidic times. The dagger was sharp and sterile, as she ran it against her thumb. Just enough to get a drop of blood. It dripped into a small cup she had on the ground, then took his hand. The same thing was done, mixing the blood into one. Still chanting, she poured it onto the ground. Once it sunk into the ground, she took something else out. He recognized it as a small piece of raw meat, odd since she couldn't look at the stuff.

"Can you bury this in this fur cloth please? I can't." She asked.

Not saying a word, he did what she wanted. Once he did, she raised it. Red liquid, but not blood drained from the filled cloth, not the meat. Realizing the cloth had a bubble in it with the liquid, he relaxed slightly. Burying the cloth and meat, she took the goblet, another mumble with Morrighan, before she swallowed half of the liquid.

"It's pomegranate, not blood, but it's the symbolism of it." She explained.

He finished it, frowning slightly at the taste, since it was warm. A while longer of chanting, before she gathered everything up.

"Done?" He asked.

"With you. There are some things I have to do alone." She said.

"Alright, just call if you need anything, or if you need me to shoot someone."

"Then you will be the first to know."

Taking her kit inside, he started to work on his boat some more. The party lasted well to one in the morning, but still no sign of Kat. Abandoning the boat at two, he walked outside. She was laying in the grass, her arms under her face, sound asleep. Chuckling, he picked her up in his arms.

"Goodnight my angel." He murmured.

"Goodnight Daddy." She mumbled.

* * *

**An: Happy Halloween! I'm sorry for the wait, but I wanted to post this today, and decided to wait. Just a little holiday fluffiness for you all. And for all of those in the path of Hurricane Sandy, stay safe and my prayers are will you. By the way, the ceremony is a real one, and I am a pagan, so I would know. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to all of those who expected a new chapter, but I have an idea I want to get your opinions on. What if Kat was really related to Jethro, as he often commented on how much she looked like Kelly. What if that was true? **

**My plan is to have Jethro's mother, Anne, have a twin sister named Constance. Constance is the mother to Red. Which would make her the grandmother to Kat, and would make Anne Kat's great-aunt. What that means is that Kat and Jethro would be cousins, either first cousins twice removed, or second cousins once removed. Either way, they would be related. **

**I would change their relationship a little, giving a moment were Kat blows up. She would blame Jethro for not finding out sooner, for leaving him with the Major for as long as she was there. Also, I would have it where Tony is caught in the middle of it, and must get the two back together. It would involve a humourous bit on the similarities between Kat and Jethro. **

**Then it will slowly explore more into the idea of just how much she is like Kelly. It leads to some emotional aspects for Jethro, and a time when Jen really is struggling to find her place in the family. And Tony would just be hanging on desperately for the ride, trying to help all of them anyway he can.**

**However, this is just an idea. I can either do it this way, or leave it the way it is now. Which one do you like more? I really do need your opinions on this!**


	30. Chapter 30

After all of his years alive and functioning on this earth, Jethro was used to being woken up in odd ways From his father throwing him off the bed, to machine gun fire going off, and finally to Shannon going into labor, he thought he had experienced it all. Until, today. He had been sleeping peacefully in the empty bed when the sound of a female's sobs came to him. Only one girl was at the house at that point: Kat. Since everyone else went home three weeks ago, after the party, and Jen was away at a conference for a month

Immediately awake, he found out the crying was coming through the monitor. Turning off the monitor to not wake Tony in the other room, he started down the hallway. Kat had taken Jen's leave hard, and was suffering from a severe case of separation anxiety. Just after Jen left, she had broken down in a fit of hard sobs. The only thing that calmed her down was Jethro sitting next to her the entire time and just reassuring her he would stay. Wherever he went she was next to him, and if he was standing still, her arms would be wrapped around his waist. He had talked to Ducky, Davenport, even Rachel Todd about ways to help her. They all agreed because of her disorders and past there was nothing he could do but not lose his temper. Eventually, they said, she would grow out of it when she realized they were staying with her permanately. He had stayed with her until she fell asleep, but it was only three hours later when she started to cry.

Her door was slightly ajar, and he slowly pushed it open the rest of the way. She was sitting up in the far corner of her bed, clutching her animal and her blankets to her chest. Her flannel pajamas were slightly off her shoulders. They had gotten her a pair of warmer ones for the blizzards, such as the one that was happening right now. Hair was a mess, shooting out like a porcupine. He realized she didn't wear her glasses, which meant she wouldn't be able to see him entering. Knocking on the doorframe got her to bury herself further into the blankets before she turned. Walking over, he turned on the light in the furthest corner from her so to not hurt her eyes. She still couldn't see him and was reaching for the gun she had stored under her pillows.

"Tiger, it's Abba." He announced.

"Abba?" She asked, her voice wavering and heartbroken.

Taking that as a plea to come over, he ran to her side. Scooping her up into his arms, he brought both of them under the covers. She burrowed into his shirt, her head on his shoulder. As she sobbed, he started to stroke her back. By now he could tell the difference between a nightmare, pain from her injuries, or just missing Jen. This was an odd mix of nightmare and missing Jen. Probably because her adoptive mother had started to comfort her during nightmares as well, they would switch nights so Kat would get comfort from both parents. Rocking her back and forth, he tried desperately to calm her down. After a few moments, she was calming slightly.

"It was a dream kitten. Nothing you saw was real." He said, repeating what they both used whenever she had a nightmare.

"Sorry to wake you up again." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Come on, let's get you a snack and then back to bed." He answered.

They found out most of her dreams were about the cell she had been locked in while she was injured. Ducky had suggested they always fed her after a nightmare, just to reassure her she was going to be cared for. A slight nod as she threw her arms around his neck. With one hand, he put on her glasses before standing up. Tony was snoring loudly in the other rom, causing small giggles to rise from her. He started to make hot chocolate when they went downstairs.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"The hospital." She answered.

They had to go visit Brad in the morning to preform some tests. She had not been looking forward to it, and he knew it was scaring her slightly. He wanted to talk to Brad about development disorders, since he had found out she had learned to read only before entering boot and was still learning how to do simple math. It worried him slightly that all of the years of abuse could have hurt her in more ways then just physically. Her weight was also an issue. She was fifteen, and he should not be able to pick her up and carry her on his hip as if she was a baby still. All of those questions were written down and in his wallet, where he tried to look over them everyday to remember them

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked, handing her the mug.

Sitting on the counter, she nodded. There were times he would send her back to bed after a nightmare, only to find her awake before dawn, crying. It took Davenport sitting down with her and cradling her with the blanket she used in boot to get her to calm down enough. She had thought they were upset with her and wanted her to be quiet or they would lock her up again as Henry did. He did not want a repeat of that ever, so every night she cried he would ask her the same thing. Most of the time she refused, but after a particularly bad nightmare, she would accept. Stroking her hair, he realized she was trembling. He handed her the mug then sat down next to her.

"I'll be there the entire time. If you get uncomfortable, we'll stop." He said.

"I know. But what will happen after? I am still used to Henry. . ." She started.

"You will lay down on the bed, and just do what you want. If you tell me, I'll stay by you."

Nodding, she leaned directly into him. After she finished her mug, she cleaned it out at the sink. A yawn came, causing him to smile. When he lifted her up and walked up the stairs, she relaxed into them. Halfway up, he felt her breathing even and her body go limp: she was asleep.

The rest of the night passed quietly with him cradling her as they slept. He was the first one up in the morning, to find her suckling on his sleeve. Waking her up so they could make it in time, he left to shower then make breakfast. Tony as always, woke up the minute the food started to make a smell. He bounced down, greeting his surrogate father with a nod. Leaning against the table, he watched Jethro cook.

"Kat have a nightmare?" He asked.

"Did she wake you up?" Jethro returned.

"No, you smell like her lotion instead of sawdust."

A new habit of her's was putting lotion on her hands if she was upset or stressed. And with the separation, she had been using a lot of it lately. Anything that touched her, let alone hugged her as he did, smelled like it.

"And why are you smelling me?" Jethro teased.

"It's hard not to. Go role around in the boat for a few minutes." Tony countered.

"I am going to throw you under the boat for a few hours."

"So you'll be at the hospital with her."

Shaking his head at the change of subject, he wacked Tony on the head with the spatula. A giggle came from the doorway and they turned to find Kat covering her hands with more of the lotion.

"Is this wack-a-Tony instead of wack-a-mole? I want to play if it is." She asked.

"No!" He exclaimed.

He knew she was would hit him harder then Jethro ever did. Giggling again, she walked over and hugged Jethro's waist. He smiled and brought his hand around to her back.

"You ready to go later? All of your medication and scans Ducky took?" He asked.

"Yes Abba. They are in my purse, which is by the front door on the hook by my jacket." She responded.

"Including the strips? Remember, he doesn't want you taking anything before we go, since there is some blood work that needs done."

"I think they are in there, or did I leave them here?"

She walked over and checked the cupboard. Pulling out the box, she slid it into her pocket. He kissed her hair as she came back to his waist. Tony smiled softly, noticing how she wore the Gibbs ring SecNav had given them.

"Scared?" He asked her.

No answer. Rather she buried her head in Jethro's side and hugged him tighter. He put the plates out then helped her sit down. Brad had been by once since she moved in, to help set up the house for them. The carpeting had been his idea, and his money, as well as her chair. The chair was padded to make sure her back had the right amount of support and her hip was in the right position. She hated it, being treated slightly different even at the table. But she never really complained. They watched her peck at her food, not really trying to eat it. Tony looked at Jethro, getting his attention before tapping.

_**She came to me last night.**_

A slight nod, as if asking for more information.

_**And asked me if I would love her no matter what happened today. No matter what Brad found out. I have no idea what she meant. When I told her we all would, she kissed my cheek and walked out. It was around bedtime for her anyway, I thought it was a nightmare she had the night before and just wanted reassurance.**_

Turning to look at the clock, Jethro realized it was about time. They had the earliest appointment Brad gave, just so she could relax the rest of the day. Taking away her plate he nodded. She sighed softly and hugged Tony, who stroked her hair.

"You're going to be fine Flammetta. And when you get home, you'll be all snugly in bed. Dad and I will stay with you if you want." He murmured.

"Tiger, come on." Jethro gently said.

He handed her coat over and then her heavy bag. One last desperate look at Tony before she took her father's hand. It was the first time he had ever felt her hold his hand purposely. He squeezed it after helping her limp to the car. The ride was silent, as she squeezed her knee. Once inside of the parking lot she was muttering what he could have sworn was either the _Marine Core hymn_, or Toby Keith's _Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue._ It was one of those two, but she was muttering so quickly he couldn't understand it. Leading her to the door, he opened it up. She limped in, to find Brad waiting against the table. Smiling, he shook Jethro's hand, but didn't touch her.

"Let's get these tests over with." Jethro said.

"Come on, Katelyn. This way." Brad instructed.

They were led to the same room they were in for her first exam. She sat down on the

table as Jethro held her hand and shoulder. Brad smiled seeing the way she clung to him when she was afraid instead of folding into herself. The test she was most afraid of was an ultrasound, to be sure the miscarriages had gotten rid of all of the fetal tissue. If not, then they would have to remove it. Once she was laying down, they decided to do that test first. Jethro held her hand, gently and stroking her hair as Brad ran the test. It showed there was still a large amount inside of her, caused by the last one. The fetus had been the one closest to the second trimester, and she had suffered badly for the miscarriage. They all knew it could hurt her if left in, but she was terrified of the procedure to get it out.

"Tiger, do you want me to be with you?" Jethro asked.

"Um . ." She started.

"Yes?" Brad asked.

"P. .le. . .as. . .ee. . .llll. . ." She stuttered.

"Give her the medication. After this procedure we are done for the day, and I really don't want her panicking during it." Brad instructed.

While Jethro calmed her and fed her the yogurt with every medication she needed to take, Brad prepped the other room for the procedure. It would be done with the machine used for abortions, just to get out all of it. It would hurt her, as he had explained to Jethro when they first spoke about it while she was unconscious after the wreck. He turned as she was wheeled in with Jethro standing directly next to her. She was licking the yogurt off of her lips, appearing to be calmed down. He meanwhile, sort of glared seeing the room, as if he saw Henry in the place.

"I'm scared." She commented.

"I know kitten." He soothed. "But it'll be over soon. And then you are going to spend a few days just relaxing. That's your job now, just to relax."

Brad helped her lay down with her feet in the straps. She whimpered loudly until Jethro sat down and let her lay her head on his lap. He shrugged at Brad, who returned it.

"Never really have tried that for scared patients." The doctor commented.

Jethro smirked and let her close her eyes. Some time passed as the medication she had been given to dilate her cervix took affect with the general anesthetic. Once it did, the machine tube was inserted. The contractions made her dig her hands into the bed and just control her breathing. Jethro distracted her the best he could, mostly by telling her stories about his time in the Marines, stupid things Tony did during cases, or when he and Jen were partners. He listened to the monitors to make sure everything was going right as he spoke.

After a while her procedure was done, and she was wheeled into a recovery room. The contractions were getting a little better, but would last longer. He still did not leave her side, now gently stroking her stomach to get the cramps to stop. An IV was inserted as the anesthesia wore off. She was just laying there, her mind reeling, but generally being more calm then before. This was really the first time she felt cared for in reference to her pregnancies. Antibiotics, more medication to cause contractions, pain medication, and something for nausea were all introduced to her blood system. But none of it seemed to help anymore then when they let Jethro stay next to her and soon they had to.

KAT POV:

Everything ached, and the stupid contractions were not helping things. They were weak though, and I knew they were necessary, so I just gritted my teeth and forced myself to breathe. It felt wonderful knowing I had gotten rid of those little spawns from hell. It meant I could put Henry behind me, and start trying to cope with this life. Yes, I was terrified at first, until the procedure started. I was so caught up in Abba's stories then, I had no idea what was going on until it ended. And I had some good blackmail material on Tony.

I swear there is not a better father on this earth then Abba now. This entire time he was trying to soothe me, never once commenting on my attitude or what had happened. He would rub my stomach {which felt phenomenal}, check to make sure I was warm enough, hell he even wiped my legs when the blood covered them. He didn't speak much after the procedure, mainly just always checking to make sure I was alright.

The nurses had tried to take him away in the hallway, saying this was a time a woman needed to think. That was until I cried out like a banshee, yelling 'it hurt' and 'I want daddy'. They had all freaked out, thinking something had gone really wrong and that I was in pain. Truthfully, I just Abba. I couldn't feel from my waist down at that point, so I wasn't in pain at all. They had started to run tests right there, but I had screamed, thrashed, and generally started acting crazed. The bad part was everyone thought I was telling the truth, including Abba. He had pushed them away and ran back to my side, and then tried to calm me down. I eventually just stopped acting, since it hurt to keep arching my back. They all were treading softly, as he had threatened to shoot them all if they caused me to be in pain again.. Now he was sitting beside me, holding my hand gently in his while he looked around the room.

"Thank you." I said.

Turning, he looked at me with a smile.

"You're welcome Tiger. You did a really good job today, I'm proud of you. Most girls I don't think would have survived what you did, and if they did, they would be driven insane." He answered.

Smiling, I squeezed his hand. He started to rub my stomach some more, getting me to

relax. I had wanted mumma yesterday, but now I wouldn't have it any other way. Finally after about four hours, the IV was taken out. Brad had been doing his rounds and now knocked on the door. His shoes never squeaked, unlike most doctors in this place, which meant I could hear only his steps. Abba was still holding my stomach when he walked in and smiled.

"Hello Soleil. Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

He had been the one trying to soothe me the most with Abba. It got to the point he had actually ordered the other nurses to leave the entire hallway until I calmed down.

"Both mentally and physically." I answered, with a genuine smile.

"Good. There's just a few things we have to go over before you can go home."

"Um . .may I have a drink first?"

"Of course."

He handed me a glass of water, which I happily excepted. The stress had warn me out, and without the strips meant I was stuck bearing the heavy tongue part of it. As I sipped, Abba held my back for me. We had been here five hours total, making it around eleven in the morning now and it was still snowing. He was handed a bunch of paperwork, which I moved slower to see. Moving it away, he gently slapped my knuckles with it. Not enough to hurt, just teasing me.

"Relax kitten. It's just the forms saying I authorize it, since you are a minor." He explained. "You don't have to sign anything."

Laying back down, I let him do the paperwork. Brad was checking the monitors before removing them. I was allowed to dress, but still bleeding I had to wear something soft underneath. Slipping into my favourite old t-shirt and a skirt made from pieces of yarn squares, I felt instantly better. The shirt was familiar, and the skirt was comfortable. I could make a new one if this one was ruined, and by the blood coming through my underwear, pad, and even the extra pad they had required me to wear, I would need a new skirt.

Looking in the mirror, I no longer saw the same girl there once was staring back at me. Before I saw the orphan no one wanted. Covered in dirt and maggots, crying out and praying for anyone. Then I saw the Marine, saluting the stars and stripes before running into war. After that, was the murderer, beating my foster father with a bat. When I moved in with Abba and Ima, it was the lost girl. I had no idea who I was then, just trying to find me. Now I could see it. I could see me, and I could see Kelly standing next to me.

I was finally a Gibbs, a true Gibbs. Tears were falling, tears of pride and happiness. I had done it, found a real family. Running the water so they wouldn't see the tears, I took off my glasses. With the combination of the noise and me being partially blind, I did not notice the door open. Only when a soft hand came to my shoulder did I know someone was there.

"Kitty, you doing alright?" Abba asked.

"I'm fine Abba, better then fine actually." I answered, turning to him. "These aren't regular tears. They are because I am happy."

He hugged me gently, carefully avoiding my sore stomach and pelvis. Leading me back out, I found Brad still sitting. He smiled at us, and handed me a tissue. I was glad I had gone against wearing makeup, or my dogtags. It would be embarrassing to me to be sobbing like this while wearing anything from Davenport. We sat down on the bench, as I leaned back slightly. It felt best that way, and the brace made my spine straight. Brad wheeled closer to us, taking my hand.

"Alright. There are some things you can and cannot do." He started. "You have to drink plenty of fluids, so much so that I think you will probably start to want to pour them on your family's heads."

I giggled at that, as Abba just shook his head.

"Jethro, this is more directed at you, but make sure she tries to sleep. Even if it is just dozing for a few moments it will help. Healthy food will of course help her body heal, as will the antibiotics she must take." He continued.

Abba was listening, by the way he stopped stroking my arm. He soon started up again when I leaned into him. Yes, I knew he cared, but I still liked being touched in such a paternal way.

"What can't I do?" I asked.

"No exercise, swimming, tub baths, lifting anything over 15 pounds, and no doing anything such as tampons. After two weeks you will come back in, and I will do a simple painless exam. If everything is fine, then you can start going back to those things." He explained. "The pain will probably be the worse today and tomorrow. After that it will just be a little tender.

"Anything else?" Abba asked.

He was handed a folded piece of paper, which I stared at.

"A list of emotional side effects. Just to be prepared." Brad explained.

"Isn't that what a straightjacket is for?" I asked.

Abba biffed me with the paper, chuckling.

"Can't. Tony is already using it." He said.

That caused me to laugh. As long as he joked, I knew it was going to be alright. He hugged me to him as Brad grabbed something from the drawer. It was a hot water bottle which he handed to Abba. I knew that was supposed to be used to help me, but I wasn't exactly thrilled about having my stomach exposed, in front of Tony. And what would happen if Davenport came by as he had a habit of doing? I hoped he wouldn't, but I couldn't be for sure. Then again, that man had seen me going through withdrawals.

"What about the other tests?" I asked.

"Do you feel up to having your blood drawn? Just a small amount but the needle. . ." Brad asked.

I was rolling up my sleeve and brought up my arm. There was no reason to put these tests off. The sooner they were done, the sooner I could concentrate on just adjusting to this life. I was planning on finishing my degree soon, then going to work with Abby. For that to all happen, I wanted to put Henry and Red behind me. When the blood test was finished, Brad decided the others would have to wait. Handing us a pile of paperwork with information on them, he told us we could leave.

Abba took me to the car and started to drive slowly home. He was going slower then normal, as if being sure not to hurt me. When we got home, Tony was waiting in the living room and ran over. I started to hurt more when I walked and was leaning on Abba just to stay upright. He just led me up to my room as Tony followed us in.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Please don't." I mumbled.

Immediately they both looked at me. A bad contraction was making me glad I had a high pain tolerance. They helped me change back into comfortable pajamas then lay me down. A towel was placed under my legs so I didn't ruin the bed. I could see the confusion and worry in Tony's eyes the entire time. I had left out the part of the possibly left over tissue, and Abba swore not to tell. Which meant he thought I was afraid of the blood tests and other things like that. Now he was holding my hand as Abba went down to fill the hot water bottle and find something that I could stand the taste of to drink. Tony kept stroking my hair, even if I squeezed his hand hard during a contraction.

"What is going on? Flame, I'm not going to be upset." He asked.

"You know about the miscarriages, right?" I asked.

A nod. I explained the rest to him, and by the end he hand his hand on my stomach. It was tender, but their touches were always so soft. He fluffed my pillows when I moved wrong and kept letting me squeeze his hand whenever I needed to.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Just stay." I responded.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, as I tried to control the pain. Abba walked back up, smiling sadly seeing me. He laid the water bottle on my bare stomach, then injected the pain reliever into my arm. It wasn't the anaesthesia used at the hospital, but it was strong enough to help me relax. I sighed in relief as the pain seemed to ease slightly. Tony smiled when I loosened my grip on his hand. He rubbed it, as if trying to bring the feeling back. That made me giggle slightly. I was giggle now, probably a mix of relief from being through with the procedure and then just knowing Henry had lost his last control on me. Looking over at Abba, I found him watching me. He stroked my hair causing me to yawn loudly.

"Get some sleep kitty." He instructed, softly. "You've had a hard day already."

There was no arguing with that. Waking up a at one with a nightmare about Henry being present today was not a good way to start it. As they both caressed either my arm or hair, I felt myself relax more. My eyes slipped shut as a dreamless sleep took over me.

When I woke up about two hours later, it was to Abba still in the room. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, reading something about snipers. His hand was brushing over my foot under the covers, distractedly. I laid there for a while, not letting him now I was awake. Only when he finished whatever chapter he was on did I let him know I was awake. By moaning softly and squirming into his touch.

"Hey kitty." He greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"The same." I muttered, in all truth.

"Jen called earlier, I tried to wake you up but you were out."

"What did she want?"

I missed Ima. The last time my mother had left, she never did return. It was 9/11 and Maggie worked at the Trade Centers. We never got to say goodbye to eachother, and I didn't want to loose Ima in the same way. Giving me a glass of juice, he sat down the book. He was so tolerant of me during this. It seemed no matter when I wanted a hug, he would give me one. Even if he was working on his boat, doing paperwork, or just sitting. He would drop everything the moment I came in and just cuddled until I moved away. It felt amazing knowing I could go to him whenever, and not just in public when making a scene.

"She just wanted to know how your exam went. I told her what happened." He answered.

"Oh." I muttered.

"And she wanted me to be sure to hug you as much as possible."

What? Before I could to ask, he had pulled me into a hug. Now this I didn't really mind then. It seemed as if the hugs were better then anything at this moment. Was it because of the pain I felt physically, or was it just because I was trusting him fully now? Either way, I wasn't going to fight against it. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let the smell of the sawdust wash over me. After a while, he moved me away from him and let me lay on the pillows. My phone rang suddenly, causing me to reach for a gun. He chuckled softly and handed it to me: Abby.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh Kat, are you alright? Tony told me you had to have some type of operation, but he wouldn't be specific. What happened? Are you in pain? Where is Gibbs? He's probably next to you anyway, but I seriously am worried. Why didn't you tell me you needed one done? I would have come over and stayed with you at the hospital if I knew. Was it something serious or life threatening? Are you in recovery, or at home?" She rambled.

She didn't breathe once during that entire monologue. Looking up at Abba, I whimpered. How could I explain what had happened? Just tell the truth. She had accepted me even when I admitted to murder.

"Abby, it was a surgical abortion." I announced.

There was a long pause on the line, and I hoped she was not upset.

"He did it didn't he? Henry caused you to become. . ." She asked.

Her voice had changed to be really soft, really sweet.

"Yah he did." I answered.

"What can I do to help? Do you want me to bring anything over? I can come up with something. How badly are you hurt? Were there any complications?"

And off she went, rambling again. I laid back as a bad cramp came. Abba took the phone from me, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Abs, she is in bed right now, resting. Yes, you can come over if you want to. And no there were no complications." He said, closing the phone.

I decided not to bother getting dressed, it hurt too much to move. He cleaned up the room a little bit, getting rid of all signs of what had happened. My bloodied clothes from the hospital to the ride home were being washed, the paperwork and ultrasounds were gone, and he made sure the towel under me was clean. As we waited, he made me drink another glass of juice.

Soon, I could hear Abby walking in and talking to Tony. Her hurried steps came, causing me to smile softly. When she appeared in the doorway, I had to laugh. She had Bert wearing what I thought were blue doctor's scrubs. It was wearing a stethoscope as well and little gloves. Really she dressed it up like Beata and Anemoi? She also had a large black bag with her, and a bouquet of black roses. How sweet, how weird. No one ever came by when I was sick at Henry's. She stopped, seeing me with the water bottle on my stomach. Abba left the room, kissing both of our heads and petting Bert. When he was gone, she came over and gently hugged me.

"Hey Kat." She greeted, nervously. "Do you mind me staying for a while?"

"You can stay. I am just a little sore and tired." I answered.

A little sore? Now that was the understatement of the year, but I didn't want to tell her the truth yet. She sat down, bringing a crystal vase to my night stand. As I looked at the roses, she reached out. Her hand was trembling and I realized she wanted to hug me again, but was afraid to hurt me. I reached up and took her hand, smiling.

"Thanks for coming by." I said.

She relaxed and got comfortable next to me. She had the bag in her lap, and Bert was now by my tiger. I giggled again and she turned to look at it.

"Doctor Bert?" I asked.

"Well he wanted to try to make you feel better too." She said.

Another strong contraction came, and I cussed loudly in arabic. Jumping, she stared at me. My breathing was hitched now as the pain got worse. Instead of panicking as I suspected, she just held my hand and murmured comforting words. After a moment, it died down. I sighed in relief and let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Do you still want me to stay?" She asked.

"Yes. I feel fine save those stupid cramps."

"Is that why the water bottle is on you?"

"The warmth helps."

She covered me with another blanket, making sure to wrap it around that area. I quickly realized it was heated, and soon was easing the pain away. Taking a sip of my drink, I patted Bert's head.

"I brought you over a few things. And I know Timmy and Ziva are coming by later." She said.

A part of me was still shocked these people actually cared this much for me, going out of their ways just to come by after a simple but terrifying procedure. I had a feeling I would not be left alone until after the two week follow up. It made me feel so much better though, knowing that I had a group of people who would be by me even during this. Nodding, I let her fix the hot water bottle and the blankets.

"Why bring over things though?" I asked.

"They're gifts, to hopefully take your mind off of this while you rest. The minute Tony told us, I went shopping. Just some simple things." She explained.

"I really should get used to this, shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

There was no room for an argument. As I relaxed into the blankets, she pulled something out. It was a pair of soft fluffy slippers, with little penguins wearing pink scarves. I would have loved something like that during the actual pregnancy, but now they would feel good too. She placed them on the side of the bed. Before I could answer her, she pulled out something else. It was a black wool sweater. With long sleeves a large collar. Moving out from under the blankets, I took it and put it on. Having it wrapped around me made me feel secure and reassured I was not in that cell. She grinned when I laid back down with it on.

"And one last thing." She said.

"You've spoiled me enough." I protested.

"Just one more."

The last thing was also fluffy, and a surprise. A giant ice blue dog with a white belly stuffed toy. It had three hearts on it, in various colours; one blue, one yellow, and one purple. Each had a little phrase on it 'Get better soon', 'Love you', and finally 'Sleep well'. A little ribbon was wrapped around its neck with a heart shaped card attached to it. I took it off and read over it.

"_Kat- We love you very much. All of us honor you as a hero, for the strength you have. None of us could have survived what you have for as long as you have. No matter what we will be right there helping you along the way. Get back up on your feet soon, because we can't wait to have you on the team- Love, Abby, Ziva, and McGee."_

Each one had signed their names themselves, and I could tell they had all written a line in the note. I hugged her and then the dog. I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting myself.

"What's its name?" She asked.

Looking it over, I thought for a moment.

"Aqua." I responded, clutching it to my chest.

I don't know what it was, but holding that thing reminded me of all of the times they had helped me already. For McGee to sign it was amazing. I had spoken to him once, yet he had risked his life going after Gaul for me. She smiled, letting me hug her again. Getting back comfortable under the covers, I still had Aqua on the bed. Beata was now trying to discover what it was, by pawing it. I sat it down for her as Abby and I watched on affectionately.

"You know, if anyone would have said I would here, even three months ago, I would have called them crazy." I commented.

"And it's all because of a bat." She added.

Turning to her, she motioned as if hitting something, complete with a click of her tongue for impact. It was morbid and wrong, but it was also funny. When Beata got to sleep, I took the dog back. Anemoi was in the basement, his favourite spot since he liked rolling in sawdust so this was a sort of substitute to snuggle with. Abby was still next to me, and hugged me with one arm. The door opened slowly as Abba walked in. He carried a bowl of warm tomato soup. Giving it to me, he sat down in-between Beata and Abby.

"Are you feeling up to eating something?" He asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Tiger, you didn't eat this morning either."

Taking that as a yes, I started to sip at it. Suddenly, my stomach did a flop. I felt nausea rise, and I had to push the bowl into Abby's hand. Just as I started to gag, a waste basket was placed under my mouth. The very little I ate, soon came up. Both rubbed my back until I was down. They laid me back, as Abby wiped my mouth out. Abba came back in with a glass of water and the anti-nausea medication I had been given. Once that was injected into my arm, I waited for it to work. Both sat on either side of me, just caressing my hair and arms. Brad had warned me this may happen, so I just glad it did with them around.

Yawning slightly, I felt the need to fall asleep. Just as my eyes closed, the front door opened up.

"Soleil!" A loud scream came from downstairs.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the wait, but I still don't know exactly what route I am going to take with this. So I decided this filler chapter would work for now. My thoughts behind doing the procedure was that it is really symbolic of her moving on from Henry and that lifestyle, and trying to adjust to being a Gibbs. There are some rare cases of such things like Kat's procedure happening months after a miscarriage, so I tried to get it as accurate as possible. And Jen will turn up soon, the converance will be cut short. **


	31. Chapter 31

KAT POV:

My hand slipped to my gun, as Abba held me closer. Suddenly, Davenport came rushing up the stairs, looking beyond pissed. His normally calm grey eyes were like tornados as he stared at me. Oh no. I forgot to tell him I was even going to the hospital and my phone must have alerted him to me going there and then coming home. This was not going to end anywhere good. As he stared at me, I did the one thing I knew would work with him; whimpering. He turned immediately to me again and ran over. Of course I was still groggy, but seeing him sort of helped. Coming over he hugged me gently, running his hand over the sore spot on my back. Before I could move again, he had his gun drawn and pointed directly at Abba.

Acting on instinct, I grabbed his wrist and shoved it behind him, while brining my foot up to kick his shin. He turned to look at me as I unloaded and basically took apart the entire gun. After boot, I swear I can do this even with a blindfold and high. Once it was in pieces, I took the grips and threw them over to Tony, who had been reaching for his gun.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

It didn't matter to me now I was yelling at my boss, my superior. That if I was still in uniform, I could be arrested or discharged for this. But, for right now I was a civilian and Abba was close to having his brains blown out. Now Davenport was looking at me with a mix of wanting to strangle me or salute me. This was really the first time I spoke up against him.

"He didn't. . ." He started to ask.

"Are you completely mental?" I countered.

He really believed Abba was the one to impregnate me? The others all looked slightly confused. Without another thought, I brought my palm across my boss' head. He had taught me to Dope Slap anyone I worked with as long as we weren't in front of any officials. Again, this was the first time I ever did it to him. And it was hard enough to knock him forwards. When he regained his bearings, I looked at my new family.

"Can we please have some time alone? Without you listening in?" I asked, knowing for sure they would try to use the monitor.

Nodding, they left the room. Davenport watched as Abby shut the door, looking as confused as I had ever seen him. When he turned back to me, it was just in time for a contraction. I gripped the side of the bed, then reach desperately for his hand. Instead of taking it, he just watched me. Now that was not normal. He would always be trying to help me, not let me suffer in silence. Then again, he would not draw a gun on a fellow marine either. To him the corps was his family, and he did not ever aim at anyone. This was just strange. Getting up out of bed, I was relieved they had kept my pajamas on. Even though it hurt, I needed to get down there. Turning on my feet I went to the door and opened it up. He stood up immediately and reached behind him. This was not my boss anymore.

"Abba!" I yelled, as loud as possible.

Before I could do anything else, a knife came at my head. Of course I could easily avoid it. But, his sleeves rolled up. A burning star. He worked for Red?! My blood ran cold as I fought back tears. This man had betrayed me, betrayed my people.

"You call yourself a marine?" I yelled.

He stared at me. I was sick and tired of this idiot. Red had ruined my entire life and I wasn't about to let this traitor keep his legacy going.

"What would you call me then?" He asked.

"Oh I can think of a few." I answered.

If this was going to play out, might as well make him as upset as possible. Abba would come he had to. As another contraction came, I had to lean on the door. Just as Davenport pulled out a gun. I swallowed heavily. This was the last way I expected to die, and the one I wanted least. At least if I was dead someone else would take over the search. I smiled and let myself fall onto my knees. My mind flooded with memories of my time here, the first time in my life I actually felt love. Just as his finger closed on the trigger, a shot rang out. He fell down to the ground, holding his stomach as blood poured through it.

"Some of us actually will shoot." A familiar voice growled.

I turned to find Abba, lowering a gun. He immediately came over to me, holding onto my shoulders as he checked for injuries. Using him to get up, I went over to Davenport and did the one thing I could think of. And used my best round house kick on his head. He fell hard, as blood started coming from his temple. The others came running in and froze seeing him try to scramble up.

"Come on." Abba instructed, starting to lead me away.

Looking back at Davenport, I threw my knife to land directly on his crotch. The moment we stepped into the hallway, I let my guilt and betrayal take over. I could no longer hold myself up, but Abba took over for me. He held me up, guiding me down to the master bedroom. Sitting down, I looked up at him. That was when I completely lost it. Sobs took over my body as I thought of the way I trusted Davenport the entire time. I would have died for him! Thoughts kept running through me but I just felt numb. It was as if I was in a dream. Vaguely I could feel Abba's hand on my back, gently rubbing circles. And I was somewhat aware of my body aching as I sobbed. But, at this moment none of it mattered. As far as I was concerned, I was all alone now. Davenport had cured me of my addiction, seen me at my absolute worse, was the one to train me, hell he was the one that oversaw my wedding ceremony. Now he was turning against me. What would have happened if I had ran away to live with him as I had planned before? That was a question I really didn't want an answer to. Was there anyone who I could trust fully? At this time, I highly doubted it.

"Kitten, you really need to lay back down." A murmur came.

"Why? So someone else I know can come in and shoot me while I sleep?" I wailed, no longer caring who was in the room.

Something curled around me hand, it was another hand. When I looked up, I found it was Abba. He was watching me concerned, until he stroked my cheek. I moved away from him, there was no reason to keep any type of comfort now. But, he held firm and just stroked my arm instead.

"I will not let anyone else hurt you, kitten." He stated.

"Like you did Kelly?" I asked.

Son of a. . .that was not what I wanted to say. My crying stopped, the pain became so evident as I stared at him. His eyes softened as he moved his hand off of me to rest on his knee. There was no movement for a few seconds, he never did that. I had hurt him with that. He was the one person would stood by my side now, the one person who truly loved me. And now I had just destroyed that bond with one sentence. He looked down at the ground and did not look back up. All I wanted was to know I was safe. To be held in his arms as he caressed me and told me I was safe. The way it was just this morning. But, it could never be that way again. I had ruined it. You stupid child! Lost the one thing that actually mattered anymore by talking before thinking!

There was nothing for me any more. No reason to even stay alive, with no one left for me to be held to. Before he could move, I stood up and ran into the bathroom. I knew he kept a knife in there, because he had given me one in the same place. Fear of doing it myself had vanished, replaced by a suffocating loneliness. Without any hesitation, I took it out and aimed it directly at my heart. I had lost my boss, my mentor, my saviour. And now my father. The two men that I loved dearly were gone. All because of what I had done. The world would be so much better off without me. Just as I too what would be my final breath, the door flew open.

"Kat! Stop!" Abba yelled.

I turned to him slowly, letting my heartbreak come to my eyes. A slight shake of my head as I plunged it into my chest. My eyes closed immediately and I waited to see who would to guiding me wherever I was to go. But, instead, two strong hands wrapped around mine. The knife never hit me as it fell across the room. What? I opened my eyes to find Abba watching me intently. Tears were actually in his eyes, as his fingers dug into my hands hard. I barely had time to register that, before he brought me into a near bone crushing hug. His hand brushed quickly through my hair as he cradled my head into his chest.

"I'm not upset kitten. I know you're scared and trying to understand everything." He murmured.

Again the pain came up, just knowing I had lost everything I held dear. Except for him. Crying, I grabbed at his shirt in an attempt to make sure he never left me. Instead of pulling away as I half expected, he picked me up and carried me back to the bed. Everything hurt now, my legs, my stomach, my heart. Why did everyone leave me? Aaliyah, Maggie, Davenport, Red, and Henry. They all left me, even if I did cause the last. How long would it be before he left me? I laid into his chest, trying to bury myself into him. He laid me down on the bed and covered me gently with the blankets. Another soft towel was placed under my legs again, before he laid down next to me. I took his hand and squeezed it as hard as possible. Still I cried, but it was soft and I only could tell because my eyes were clouding over. Just like every time I cried, he did not get upset. His touch was so gentle as he traced either my initials or just circles onto my back and arm. After a while, I felt my tears dry up but the pain remained behind. When I looked up at him, he smiled softly and then kissed my nose.

"Try to sleep now Tiger. Your hurt and sick." He murmured.

When he held me closely to him and laid his head on mine, there was nothing else I wanted to do. Just as my eyes closed, I heard the sound of humming, it was the Maid of Culmore. He had learned it, just for me. It brought only a little comfort, but enough to let me smile as the darkness consumed me.

Some hours later I found two people caressing me and talking. Ima was home? She was stroking my stomach ever so gently. Abba was still laying in the same position as before, and was in the process of curling each strand of hair by winding it around his finger. It felt really good, a sort of soothing movement. The memories from the past came back and I felt tears gather in my eyes once again. Only this time I tried to concentrate on the touches, the two people near me that loved me.

"What did Rachel say?" Abba asked, in a whisper.

"Basically we just need to be here for her. She said this may be a trigger to cause deeper depression then Kat already has. We are supposed to just stay here, offer her comfort constantly and just reassure her we will not leave. This had destroyed her trust from what Rachel said, and she warned the girl we know may not be seen for a while." Ima explained, in the same quiet tone.

In other words they expected me to be a mess, that was actually accurate. Right now I wanted to be held, hugged, and just murmured to. No matter how childish it was, I really did want that. However, I didn't even feel like opening my eyes, let alone speaking. A cloud was hanging around me, making me exhausted. The exhaustion would not be solved by any amount of sleeping. Moving a little bit, a felt their hands pause.

"Kitty, I'm home." Ima murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple.

My arms were weak from the pain and tiredness, but I still needed to make sure she was really here. I reached out to find her holding my hand. Forcing my heavy eyes open, I found her sitting next to me. Her one hand was still on my stomach, as she stroked my sore hand with the other.

"There's my sweetie." She whispered.

"Ima." I breathed.

I seriously thought I would never see her again after she left. Even with the exhaustion and depression I felt, I still had enough energy to hug her. She brought me into one of the largest hugs I have ever had besides earlier with Abba. Once she let me down, she kept stroking my forehead. Abba moved up so I could see him, and handed me another drink.

"What are you doing home?" I asked Ima, in-between sips.

"He called me, after what happened. I called a contact of mine and he gave me a private flight back here." She explained.

"But, the conference?"

"Is nothing compared to your safety. Baby, you tried to kill yourself. To me that is more important than anything work related. I want to be here to help you."

Guilt washed over me at the thought. Why didn't I just wait and talk to them before trying to end it? Because my talking didn't seem to help. Tears grew in my eyes as I remembered what Kelly had said to me. I doubted either of them would be able to handle watching me die. I sat down the glass then rolled onto my side. There was no reason to keep talking. I was just going to mess something up.

"Hey, we aren't telling you this to get you upset kitten." Abba said, gently but firmly.

Shrugging, I still laid there. The more I said the more trouble I was causing. I wasn't worth this to them. Ima moved slightly and I felt her rubbing my hip gently.

"Soleil, please honey talk to us. We just want to help you. Come on, there has to be some reason that you are crying. Do you want back in your room, miss a favourite toy, or is it something else?" She asked.

No, I really didn't want to go back in my bedroom yet. This bed was safe, it smelled like them. And for the toy, I really didn't want that either. It couldn't comfort me in any way save giving me something to hold. I shook my head and just kept crying. By now I didn't care if they saw me, or if any one did. I just wanted it all to end. For the pain to leave, to think I could be happy once again.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Abba asked.

They were going to leave me too? I started to sob even harder, imagining the orphanages, the cold streets, and other places I was going to end up soon. Rolling flat onto my back, I buried my head further into the pillows. My glasses were smashed to my nose, but that didn't matter. I had another pair. I was waiting from them to walk out or throw me into the back of the car and drive to the nearest orphanage. Instead, I felt their hands on my back. I was lifted up and placed in someone's lap: Ima's. She held me closely to her and just started to rock me back and forth. The movement was familiar now, something they had done for me every time I had a nightmare.

"Don't leave me." I managed to sob.

"Oh sweetie, he didn't mean it that way. We were just going to go into the study or somewhere else in the house so you could lay in here alone. That's it, we aren't going to get rid of you." She explained.

Now I felt like an idiot. I looked up and she smiled softly at me. It seemed as if they were both going out of their ways to be even nicer ten before to me. My stomach ached still from the stress and vomiting before that. They seemed to notice it though, as the water bottle was placed back on my stomach and a glass of lemon lime soda was given to me. Both helped slightly, but not as much as having both of them around. As I laid back on the pillows, a knock came to the door. Tony walked in with something in his hands.

"Hey Tigger." He greeted.

Really? Despite everything, I had to smile at that. He returned it and came over to sit down next to me. We were still not that close, since he reminded me too much of my actual brother, so it hurt most of the time. But, now it was just nice having him near me.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, "In both ways?"

Shrugging, I didn't have the heart to tell them I felt like sobbing. My hair had been changed while I slept so my bangs were brought back with my cloth headband. With all three of them with me, I did feel safer then I had since the procedure. Laying back down, I let my tears finally start to flow. They all started to caress me and murmur, not trying to calm me down, but just to reassure me that they were here for me. The combination of the stress and the procedure was coming back to me. After a few moments, the darkness came back around me. And I fell asleep again to their familiar, loving voices.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the long wait, but I have gotten ill and couldn't really think to type this out. **

**My thoughts for this chapter was for something drastic happen to Kat that made her realize just how much Gibbs and Jen are there for her. As always, I tried to be as accurate as possible with her psychology, and yes she is suicidal for the most part. It is going to come up in the next chapter. **

**And Tony calling her Tigger is just a fun thing I decided to add. Since I found an old Winnie the Pooh necklace I had when younger and realized she looked like Tigger with her hair and eyes. Blame the meds I take for that. **

**I hope you all like it :} **


	32. Chapter 32

EXCERPT FROM THE DIARY OF SOLEIL KATELYN GIBBS:

_There are some days which bring about such deep feelings in everyone, even in those who were not alive during that time. Today- December seventh- is one of those days for me. It is the anniversary of Pearl Harbour, a time in which was correct as being in infamy. It means more to me then some, because my grandfather actually served at Pearl Harbour and was on liberty at the time of the attack. If he had just stayed on the Arizona for ten more minutes, well I wouldn't be here, then again, neither would Red. With Davenport's betrayal hanging in the air still, I have found it hard to relate again to the corps. But, that does not mean I am still not a marine. This morning I actually went in uniform {under my married name of Connely} to the tomb of the unknown soldier. I needed some type of service for my kind, those who are actually still loyal such as Abba. We ran into each other at the tomb, and he didn't recognize me at first. We talked for a little bit as I went under the name Virginia. Mostly the conversation was about what happened and generally serving. Only when I raised my eyes did he know who I was, and he froze directly in place. Of course I expected him to be as Henry was - an abusive bastard- when I lied about where I was going. Instead, he just smiled, and saluted me. Infront of the collar guard and even some of my old recruits. Blake was there as well, and I caught him nodding over it. _

_Just that little gesture from Abba told me more then he could have ever said in words. He was not like most other men, or mentor figures in my life. He respected me as if I really was his superiour, even though I was his juniour by decades in terms of age. After we left the tomb, I led him to Jacks' grave, so he could see the man I adore. I laid another black flower on the grave and for the first time, cried. Whoever said the pain goes away was full of it. It gets worse, now that the holidays are coming. Even just that one Christmas with my husband was enough for a lifetime, but I still wanted him next to me for this. To feel love and see me happy instead of ill and afraid of everything. The person he knew then was not the one I am now, and I wish anything for him to know me in this way. To see me happy. The entire time I cried, Abba just held me close. The pain finally ebbed away to the dull echo it was since the beginning of the year. He was just trying to comfort me the entire time, not as an infant or fool, but as a friend in need. Then I realized why when he showed me Shannon's grave. We were more alike then I could have ever imagined on my first day. To think I was actually afraid of him at first. _

_Doing the one thing I could think of, I made her and Kelly a promise. To never leave him, to watch after their boy. Which meant never giving up to my depression again. That's fine though, just today at the graveyard has proven much to me. There may be pain and there are going to be trouble. But, at the end of every day I have a group of people to come home to, who can understand who I am and except me. Just a few moments ago I threw out everything I had that could be used on me. My will was destroyed, the razors which could only hurt me, even the thick ropes I kept and fashioned a noose out of before. Even doing that was enough to help lift the burden I have felt since Davenport turned out to be an absolute coward. He was not going to win this, I would be left standing while he was buried in the ground. _

_While throwing the things out, Tony came up to talk to me. He just wanted to say how glad he was I was not going to hurt myself again. Sitting next to him on the bed while he gently rubbed my back, it made me want to open up. I told him everything about Hayyim, how my brother had died at the hands of the very people we were born under, fighting for this country. I had never told anyone before, but it just seemed fit today. It is a day to remember those lost, but also enjoy those still living. That was exactly what I did. He just remained silent, offering his touch as support as I told as much about Hay as I remembered. It still bothers me I did not have any more then one month with him, but with Tony I had years. He was so much like Hay now that I focus on it. The same darn laugh, and the idiot facade hiding a true leader. Even after I told him everything, he still thought it fit to make a joke about putting a red noise on me to make me Rudolph. I really don't get it, save it has something to do with my hair and Christmas lights. _

_If someone where to tell me this even last year, that I would be sitting here with a family who cared. I would have called them nuts and probably floored them with an uppercut right to the jaw. Oh, speak of injuries. My two week checkup was yesterday and I am officially cleared! No more demon spawns in me, and everything had gone perfect. But, they were still concerned about my health. Apparently, I am anemic as well, which could cause some of my episodes. But, they gave me a blood transfusion last night so I could sleep with it in. And today all I feel is the itching annoyance from the thick bandages on my arm. They kept the catheter in my vein in case they have to give me another bag on my next check up tomorrow. They think it is just caused by malnourishment or being treating like fucking cattle for most of my life. It should clear up as I start to become healthier. I have actually gained a few pounds even when being upset. Because in this house, apparently emotional eating is actually used. Abby, Tony, Abba, and Ima are all addicted to caffeine as well, and drink most of it when upset I realized. Only Ziva seems to be away from that, and she usually just makes traditional dishes when I am having a particularly bad day. Now Ima cannot pick me up anymore, but Abba and Tony still can. They say it is a good thing, but I just don't know. When I look in the mirror, I see a flourishing young woman, better then even at the hospital. They are all so proud though, even if I just go a day without a seizure. Now I understand what they did earlier, when I was in the coma, recovering from a seizure, after the blast, or even after the fight with Red. They were loving and caring for me. And I think that does more then any medicine or food I could ever eat. _

_Anyway, my thoughts have sort of run their course and have returned on full circle to what today is. I have lost many people in my short life: my mother, my father, my husband, and my boss. But, I have gained so much as well: Ima, Abba, my brothers - Tony and McGee, and my sisters Abby and Ziva. My family is here now, and as I write I realize just how much I have gotten. Reborn from the ashes, just as the harbour was all those years ago. Even as I write in the window seat, they are laughing and being so happy with life in general. Tony is stuck in a ball of lights, doing a good impersonation of a drunk polka dancer or river dancer. Abby is stringing popcorn for the frickin' huge eight foot tall tree. Ziva is trying to explain Hanukkah, and ended with knocking Tony on the head with a tree branch_. _McGee has been coming around a lot more, and is even helping me with my degree since the computer is really affecting my epilepsy. He is hanging ornaments on the top with a step stool. He is afraid of heights, but I convinced him the best way to get over it is to try it. And I would know with that. Ima is hanging homemade gingerbread cookies that we didn't manage to eat. An entire tin was destroyed this morning. And Abba is sitting next to me, gently stroking my hair while watching the mayhem unfold. That seems to be our places, both on the sidelines, offering silent support and generally being the only sane ones in this house of misfits. But it is my house now, and I am glad. _

_I end this passage with a simple summary. My life has changed for the better, to a point I am starting to forgive myself for my own quirks. My family loves me dearly and treat me the way a family should treat each other. And they will never hurt me. The years earlier were just in preparation for this life. I am thankful for Henry in that way; for without him I would have never met any of these people. Funny how the bad leads to the good. But for now, as I hear Abby start to hum and Abba chuckle, I know I can put aside the past for a moment, and just enjoy the present. As Tiny Tim said in Dickens' book, God bless us everyone. From the littlest person to the soldiers risking their lives. Today is a day to remember, to flourish and change. And for me, it is the start of something new and grand. _

* * *

**An: Sorry for the long wait, but I have actually been close to bedridden for the last few days. Since it is Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day here in the U.S, I thought this would be a fitting way to celebrate it. This is really the turning point for Kat, when she starts to see life in a different way. A new side of her is going to come out, as secrets from the past come. When her family stops by, drama and mayhem will ensue. But, she is defiantly going to be able to handle it. As for Davenport, his time is going to come. And needs to beware a pissed off Gibbs.**


	33. Chapter 33

KAT POV:

Taking the smooth plastic covering off the cold needle, I gathered the clear liquid from the round vial. With my left shirt sleeve rolled up, the smell of antiseptic filled my bedroom. I sighed softly as the throbbing in my head continued, as hard as a high San Francisco hippie beating on a drum. My breathing was too fast, it was too obvious. Oh well, it had been the last few days, more than three days. I laid my head gently against the wooden headboard before throwing the needle into my skin. As the liquid emptied into my veins, I felt the weakness instantly start to ebb away. After a few moment, my headache started to dull as well. Capping the needle, I threw it into a small orange bag in the drawer, for garbage later. With heavy hands, I reached over and grabbed the labeled pill bottle off the headboard. Grabbing two of the tiny grey flecks circles out, I crunched them both under my tongue before swallowing a glass of orange juice to get rid of the taste. Laying down, I waited ten minutes before the pain completely ebbed away. Sighing happily, I slowly sat up.

Iron deficiency anemia caused by celiac disease is not fun at all, neither is taking the iron medications I have now been prescribed. Then again, injecting it into my arm was easier and less painful then into my butt as had happened yesterday. A few days after Pearl Harbour, Brad had called up. He had run the blood tests we took during my two week check, when he diagnosed me with an unnamed type of anemia. He now knew it was caused by iron deficiency, which can be brought on by a celiac, an autoimmune disease brought on by gluten. It turns out my migraines weren't really migraines, but headaches caused by it. All of my symptoms I thought came from stress and depression were really caused by this. It was nice to be able to have a name to it, that it wasn't just all in my head. But, the treatments were a pain. Abba and Ima had helped me with my first last night, which involved me laying on Abba's lap as Ima tried to do the injection. It hurt a little, but afterward I layed across both of them on the sofa as we watched a version of a Christmas Carol with Tony and Abby. That made up for it slightly, save during any injection I could not sit strait. The worse though had to be the food. I couldn't stay on my regular diet now, no gluten because my intestinal walls were destroyed, and it made it worse. Also, raw greens made it harder to actually absorb iron. Now I actually had to start eating meat, bringing back memories of that cellar again. Everyone was taking that, and being surprisingly supportive of it. They tried to help make dinner easier, making jokes over random things, commenting on the holidays, and trying to make the food more appetizing. Even now I was gagging as the smell of fresh fish drifted up from downstairs. It wasn't that bad in all fact, the pills and shots if I really thought about it. They relieved the pain and caused me to have a lot of cuddling time. Two things I really liked now. Abba seemed to hover more, because we were afraid of life threatening side effects at first. He often hugged me, just as he did before I took the medications, and was going to come up to collect me for dinner in a few moments.

Dinner was going to be interesting for another reason. After the diagnoses was made, and they were done hovering over me, I realized just how much they cared for me. And in doing so, I made up my mind. This depression had to end, and there was only one way to do it. I was going to be visiting a psychologist for therapy once a week, maybe twice if I was feeling very bad. My first session was today with Rachel Todd. She gave me a plan to follow, which involved telling the others what I felt and letting them help me. She said it was family therapy, and that I would be leading it. The pamphlets on suicide and depression were tucked gently under my pillow, for my plan. At dinner, I was going to hide them under Abba's place-mate so he would find them. I knew he would find them, and probably react better to it then Abby or Tony. Ima, I didn't know.

Still, I did not know how they would take having to actually help me in it. Maybe they would just refuse it? . Maybe they would come with me to it, something I was sort of hoping. Either way, this had to be the start of something new. I needed to change, not only for myself, but for all of them. They all had seemed scared when they learned I could be poisoned by the medication, and had treated me as royalty until we saw the pills effected me in the proper way. They deserved better then the mopping, and the suicidal attempts. What they deserved was a maybe scarred, but happy daughter. One I was willingly and wanting to be.

My thoughts were cut short by a soft knock to my door. Of course they all knew I was feeling bad, and were now being cautious when they came in. I was leaning against the warmed wall, and shifted to flop onto my stomach. So they could hear the fabric move and know I was alright. Abba entered, a small smile on his face seeing me not curled into the fetal position. Without a word, he walked over and brought me into a hug. We did this now, every time I started to feel better after taking the medicine. I guess it was a treat for being willing to take it. Even if it wasn't, I was more than pleased to be hugged. When we parted, he kissed my hair then rubbed my arm. There was a dull ache in the area from the blood transfusion I had only a few minutes before taking the medication, but it ebbed away with his soft touch. I leaned into him as he smirked slightly, his body was warm and let me lay into him.

"Feeling up to dinner kitten?" He asked, still keeping his voice soft and comforting.

"Sure, just give me a second if you don't mind." I said.

"Why?"

"Abba, I'm a woman who still has all of her parts. It's the end of the month. What do you expect? Come on, four going on five wives with Ima? The dreaded cycle." I teased.

"I'll watch my neck then." He teased, rubbing my stomach gently.

He walked out, so I grabbed the paperwork then went into the bathroom. My cycle did start today, and was worse then the last ones due to the abortion. After fixing everything necessary, I walked out to find him sitting on the bed. He did rub my stomach again before standing. Rubbing my stomach did make it feel a little better, and help the nerves for a brief second.

"After dinner you can lay on my lap if you want, with a heating pad on." He offered.

"Sounds wonderful." I answered, truthfully.

Iron didn't help the fucking cramps. Holding onto my back gently, he led me down to the table. They were all helping set it, but turned when I came in. Just Tony, Abby, Ima, Abba, and myself tonight, perfect. Ima hugged me and kissed my cheek gently, pausing to hold me a ways away and look me over. I knew I was normally pale, but the iron seemed to be adding a little colour back to my cheeks.

"You look better sweetie." She commented, "But you still need to eat this."

"I know." I responded, knowing full well they all thought I was giving up on this already.

Rachel had gone over that as well, and reassured me this was for the best. There was no reason to pout or cry. Moving past the shocked looking Tony, I picked up the bowl with the corn and brought it over to the table. Thankfully, I knew how to pickpocket and easily slipped the pamphlets under Abba's place-mate. They all looked sort of surprise, since yesterday I had turned into a bitch, but it wasn't worth it. I moved past them and collect another bowl, only to have Ima grab it from me.

"Why don't you go sit down kitty? It isn't a good idea to overwork yourself so soon after a transfusion or the pills." She suggested, gently.

I shrugged and sat down, pausing to pick up Beata and set her on my lap. The warmth was helping the cramps so I could relax fully. She also provided an outlet to feed some of the fish to if I really couldn't swallow any of it down. They all set the rest of it, then reached for the drinks. Abba reached for beer for the rest, but turned seeing me. I thought back to when Henry was drunk and looked down. He came out with coffee, and tea bags. Making up the tea first, he brought me a mug while everything was still cooking.

"You need to relax kitten. We know you're not feeling good." He said.

Oh, I had been biting by lip again. A little nervous tic I had since the anti anxiety strips stopped the stuttering. Of course I was worried what they were going to think about the therapy. Did they consider me weaker because I gave in and asked someone for help? Everyone else I have ever known save Jacks and Hayyim would have been. The fear of being sent away was still there, lingering as an echo in the background with my grief. But, it was enough to make me completely still and bite my bite. Yawning into my sleeve got all of them to watch me. One side of anemia was that I could not have caffeine, and I usually drank at least six cups of it a day. With out it now, I got tired easily. Rachel said it would pass, and I would get used to be awake naturally, but for now it was just getting used to it.

"I'm fine Abba, just a little tired." I remarked, trying to relax.

He rubbed my back gently, then nodded.

"We'll take it easy the rest of the night then." He said, directing it at my siblings.

"It's ready." Ima called.

I fought the urge for sarcasm, and settled for smiling and waiting politely as she served all of us. They sat down, looking so happy about eating this mess. It actually didn't look that bad, like the fish sticks I had seen at a public school once, all stacked together, a filet. They were watching me, so I took a small bite. It was actually very good, flaky and filling. Wow. Taking another piece, I had to smile as Beata even looked at me like I was completely mental.

"Hey Kat, you doing alright tonight?" Tony asked.

"Not as bad as I have been before. Why?" I returned, looking up.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking back down.

Because I had done a complete mood change from yesterday. I found out today anger actually led to me taking it out on myself. So, I was trying to be positive, and after Rachel talked to me, I realized how much pain I was putting these people through. They needed me to be better. Half way through the meal, Abba moved the plate and I turned slightly.

"What is it?" I asked, lying.

He pulled out the pamphlets as everyone turned to him. I hid behind my glass as my hand ran through Beata's fur to try to calm myself down. He flipped through them as Ima came over to look over his shoulder. The last one had my information filled out already, in case someone happened to find these or me.

"Soleil Katelyn Gibbs. . ."Ima started, as they looked up at me.

That was when I froze. They never used my full name before, let alone while making eye contact with me. Panic rose in me but I did the one thing I remembered to keep it down. I lowered my head down and started to mumble. The song that came was actually not Christmas, but Def Leopard. It was something I heard today and it stuck, so I was trying to keep calm. But, as my face went numb, I feel silent. My eyes hazed over and rolled back before I blacked out.

When I came to, it was to the chair moved so the back was at the table. Abba and Ima were kneeling on either side of me with Tony and Abby standing nearby looking worried. My tongue was heavy and I was starting to have a headache. I went to stand, only to have them pull me back down. I tensed slightly to find the muscles in my shoulder and neck ache.

"Easy kitty, you just had a centralized seizure. Don't try to get up." Ima explained.

Which meant to them it looked as if I had spaced out completely, at least it wasn't as painful as a full seizure. Were they still mad at me, even after that? They never were before, but now I could have crossed a limit. I shifted again, to have Abba reach up and kiss my temple.

"Tiger, we aren't mad. We're actually proud of you for this." He murmured.

What? How could they be proud of me over this? Both of them were caressing me again, as they always did after a seizure to calm me. It was as if nothing had changed at all, thankfully.

"All of us have seen soldiers die, who can't handle it and end it. We try to help, but most will not accept anything. For you to come out with it and admit it, is amazing sweetie. It takes courage to be willing to confront something like this head on." Ima explained.

She was telling the truth, I could tell in her voice and eyes. Brushing her hand against my cheek caused me to smile slightly. They really didn't care if I needed help, but I still felt weak.

"You've been through more then any of us have and are still standing here. You aren't weak."Abba suddenly said, as if reading my thought.

I went to nod but then thought better of it. I blinked slightly in morse code for yes, something Abba recognized immediately and smiled. Abby bounced slowly over and hugged me, followed by Tony gently half hugging me. They were both being careful not to move my neck too much, which I was thankful for.

"There's nothing to be upset about, you haven't done anything wrong." He said.

"We'll be right next to you the entire time, anything you need do not hesitate to ask." She promised.

"Even if it is just for another hug?" I asked, hopefully.

They all responded at once, causing me to relax and giggle at the same time. It felt good, knowing I had something to fall back on no matter what. A safety net of sorts. When we moved away again, I felt myself growing groggy as I did after a seizure. Abba noticed when I tried to muffle a yawn and easily picked me up. I laid into him now, soaking up every bit of warmth and love from him possible. Of course he didn't mind and shifted me so I could hold onto his neck as he carried me up the stairs. Halfway up, he took off my glasses and I laid fully onto him. By the top, I was asleep.

When I woke, it was too a heating pad on my stomach and warm blankets around me. I was in my bed, with my tiger tucked into my right arm. My left was laying on top of the covers, an IV inserted again. Another blood transfusion? Oh, during my cycle, I could get worse then normal, so they were trying to stop it. At least I was asleep for it. A dull throb was coming to my bottom as well, they had to inject me again with the iron. At least the seizure was mild and seemed to vanish with the rest. Someone was sitting next to me, leaning against the wall while holding the heating pad. They were making sure it wasn't too warm, thankfully. My eyes were still heavy though, as they always were after a seizure. Moving only slightly, I reached up to the IV to see how fast the liquid was going. It must have been bad, for it to be dripping into me this fast. A warm hand came up to cradle mine gently, Abba.

"Hey little kitten." He murmured, coming down to kiss my hair.

I realized by now he called me that only when something bad had happened or he expected me to get upset. My eyes started to get lighter and I opened them slightly. He was the one leaning against the wall, with the blood bag hooked on the new hook right beside him, where he could always check it. Now waking up, I could tell my heart was beating faster, a little too fast, since my breath was short. My legs tingled again, but I knew I couldn't move yet. I sighed softly and moved, to have him start rubbing my legs.

"Feeling any better sweetie?" He asked.

Oh no. For him to call me sweetie, I knew I must be bad off. Which meant I would get too dizzy even sitting up. Staying down on the pillows, I shifted just enough to let go of my tiger and be propped up a little. Once my other hand was on top of the covers, I realized I had fingerless gloves on, to keep them warm even with the anemia.

"What happened?" I asked, my tongue feeling heavy.

"After you feel asleep from your seizure, Brad came by. He gave us some paperwork that helped explain the disease, and anemia. Your malnutrition, inability to gain weight, tingling in your legs, the exhaustion, and even the seizures are caused by it. By having the seizure, we know it is worse. Since epilepsy can be caused by it as well. He suggested every time you have a seizure to give you extra. And we learned the disease shot your small intestine to all hell, meaning you can't take the iron pills again, since you can't absorb them properly. You have to take the needle now, five times a day." He explained.

My entire night stand was filled with pills, everything I was now forced to take everyday. Now there was a box of needles and a vial of the iron. I had forgotten most of what I was diagnosed with, since Ima usually handed out the medications for me.

"Abba, can you do something for me?" I asked, after a minute.

"Of course." He answered, worriedly.

"Can you give me a list of my illnesses, diseases, and other things of the sort?" I asked.

"Broken hip, old heroin addiction, anxiety disorder, coeliac disease, iron deficiency anemia, traumatic brain injury, selective mutism, brittle bone disease, epilepsy caused by the disease, scoliosis causing your spine to bend, lungs scarred from pneumonia, adjustment disorder, dysthymia, major depressive disorder, PTSD, malnutrition, and chronic nightmares." He rattled off easily.

Wow, now that was a bigger list then I suspected. Moving slightly, I nodded gently. Now I felt all the more thankful he had decided to keep me. But, it made me remember something else. The reason why I had a seizure, they had reassured me they would help but. . .

"Are you going to help me with therapy? I have some homework Rachel is making me do." I asked, trying to keep the fear and hope out of my voice.

"We all are going to help you. What do you have to do?" He answered immediately.

I went to reach for my purse, but he picked it up for me. It was a deep brown leather with tiger-stripped buttons. A gift from Ima for my two week appointment success. Searching through it, I found the paperwork in a file folder to keep it nice and clean. Pulling out the green paper, I looked over the list.

"First thing I need to do is make a list of possible connections for my days when I am closest to dying. I already got that done, with you and Ima, followed by Tony then Ducky. Next, I have to find a list of hobbies that can take my mind off my depression and make me feel loved. That one I am stuck at." I read off.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why am I stuck?" I asked for clarification.

"We talked to Rachel when you were sleeping, after Brad came. She explained you need to talk things out. So why?"

"Because I was locked in a cell for over thirteen years."

He nodded, then kissed my hair as praise for answering him. The fact they had already called her was a surprise on one aspect, but also made me feel slightly better. They were taking it in stride and doing what they could to help. I shifted slightly to get more comfortable as he gave me a clipboard and pen. Of course I had no idea, I had no hobbies that I could remember. Maybe I did when younger, but Henry would have squashed them at the first sign.

"You sing beautifully, why not do that? I know I'll sit and listen, and I'm sure Jen and Abbs will too. Maybe Tony, if you explain you are feeling bad." He suggested.

Everyone always told me I could sing, but I thought it was awful. I loved doing it, but always thought I was off-key or bad. Abba wouldn't lie to me though, he would tell me if it was awful or not.

"They won't want to listen to me." I thought aloud.

"Fine, we'll see. You sing something now, I'll call them up as if you don't know, and then you'll see there reactions without being hindered by knowing you're listening." He said.

"You are a manipulating, evil man." I teased.

"But I'm yours." He answered, kissing my nose.

I giggled softly then hugged him. What was the worse that could happen? I settled back and started to hum, before thinking of a right song. He moved away to sit in the chair, so I sat with one leg up. It was comfortable, and gave me more access to my arm in the needle. The perfect song suddenly came, and I let my eyes fall down to my legs. No one else was here, it was just me, I thought to keep myself calm.

"Traffic crawls, cell phone calls. Top video screams at me. Through my tinted windows, I see a little girl. Rust red minivan, she's got chocolate on her face, got little hands. And she waves at me, yeah she smiles at me. Well, hello world, how you been? Good to see you, my old fried. Sometimes I feel as cold as steel, broken like I'm never gonna heal. Then I see a light, a little hole, and a little girl. Well, hello world." I started to sing.

It was my favourite song by the group Lady Antebellum, called Hello World. It really wasn't one to sing normally, rather just half speak and half sing. But, it fit my mood and current situation perfectly. I became aware of other people now watching, in silence and surprise.

"Everyday I drive by a little white church. It's got these little white crosses, like angels in the yard. Maybe I should stop on in, and say a prayer. Maybe talk to God like he is there. Oh, I Know He's there, yeah, I know He's there." I continued.

It also helped me a little with faith, since I was born a catholic, I still believe a little. But, I hadn't prayed in sometime. They were all watching in shock when I dipped my head completely onto my knee. I hadn't sang like this in a while, just letting myself go into it. Not even when Abba was ill, then it was a lullaby. After the chorus again, I relaxed completely.

"Sometimes I forget what living's for, and I hear my life through my front door. And I'll be there, oh, I'm home again. I see my husband, little boy, little girl. Hello world, hello world. All the empty disappears, I remember why I'm here. Just surrender and believe, I fall down on my knees. Oh hello world, hello world, hello world." I finished off.

The last was barely a whisper, as I smiled and looked up. Maybe Abba was right. Singing did make me feel so much better, letting me just be myself for once. Not that mask I normally was. I wasn't the Marine, I wasn't the scarred little kid, no I was just Soleil, and I like that.

"Oh my. . .Kat! You didn't tell us you can sing! That was amazing!" Abby exclaimed.

I turned, very surprised by this reaction. They were all staring at me, and I felt a blush coming. I didn't blush often, but when I did it was over things like this. Abba smiled knowingly.

"Alright, alright, you win." I muttered.

"Wasn't trying to." He said, coming over and kissing my hair, "I just wanted you to see it from the way we do."

"What? You plan this?" Ima asked, as they walked over.

"I have to pick certain hobbies for therapy, and he suggested singing since I sang him to sleep once when he had that bullet and cold. But, I don't think I'm good at it. Apparently, I am now overruled." I explained, still not hiding my blush at all.

"How can you not think your good? It was amazing and I hate country." Tony said.

"Nothing to do with the fact a burned fork was shoved in my throat if I sang before." I muttered, writing singing down as one of my hobbies.

"What?" Abba asked, suddenly back in the gruff tone of pissed off.

Oh shit. Now that was not supposed to come out, but it was probably a good thing it did. My therapy involved opening up about the past, letting them into my world so they could help it more. They all stared at me for a while, and I realized something about Tony. He was glittering in the light and smelled like honey. That made me laugh, to confuse them all.

"Hey, he's dead. Barry Bonzed to oblivion, and I would be sure of it. Now, can we please talk about something else? Such as why the hell are you covered in honey dust, Durante?" I said.

"I had a date, with a hot lady, alright. I don't really think my love life comes as interest to my fifteen year old sister." He answered, pouting.

"Only when you come home sparkly."

He walked over and went to touch two honey covered fingers to my head. Only I caught his wrist and brought his hand down. Probably surprisingly him, I brought his hand to my mouth and licked off a little of the dust. It always tasted good to me, especially warm on Jacks. But now, it was just a little tease. Of course I wasn't interested in my brother. He pulled back shocked until I bursted out in loud laughter. It was the first time since I could remember having belly laughs, and I felt so good. He was so easy to tease.

"You little. . ." He started.

Suddenly, my head felt light. The IV was empty, but I still needed more iron. I feel silent immediately and shut my eyes. Knowing, if I kept moving and looked around too much, I would get dizzy, and vomited it up what little iron I had shoved down my throat. My shoulders were tense from laughing, so is started to roll them out. Relaxing was key, I need to remain calm and explain what was happening.

"Tiger?" Abba asked, noticing I was not doing well.

I couldn't answer, my tongue felt so heavy. It was a side effect, and I knew I couldn't sign because I was too weak. Laying myself down as much as possible, I went completely still. My head was banging again, I would need to be injected. Wow, the period and seizure really caused it to be worse. I needed more blood, as my legs started to tingle incredibly. Keeping my eyes shut, I raised a cold hand up to the needle.

"Oh sweetie." Ima said, taking my hand away.

She moved down next to me, and started to gently stroke my hair. It helped relieve the headache slightly. Her other hand held my back gently, keeping me close.

"Easy Soleil, Jethro's going to get you another bag, then we'll give you the injection. Try to get some sleep. It's near midnight." She murmured.

Now that was a great plan. I curled up as the blanket was put back over me as much as possible. Facing the wall meant I could put my arm under the blankets, even with the needle in. Everything hurt, and I started to whimper loudly. I knew it would not help, but I also knew I would be find in a moment. She kept rubbing my back and hair, as I felt my stomach go into tight knots. I could hear the door open and someone walk in quietly.

"Hey tiger, it's just me. I have to climb over you alright? Just stay still." Abba whispered.

They were both so nice during these attacks, always soft and explained everything so I wouldn't be afraid. He got onto the bed and hooked the bag on the wall, by the sound of the plastic rubbing against the paint. We had been given a system to keep the blood bags and it was stored safely in the corner of the study. Brad said my limit would be eight transfusions a day normally, eighteen if I was under these circumstances. The injections were doubled since I was so low. He said I could not get iron poisoning because of the disease, so that was not a worry until I was up to actually human levels. Yet, the most I had today was five transfusions and five needles. Make it six now. He gently rubbed the area as he took out the old needle and put in the new one. Almost a second after, the first tingling of blood hit in my veins.

"There you go, just the shot left. We'll stay you during the night to make sure it works." He said, as they started to roll me over.

I hated this part. The first time I was reminded of Henry doing what he like to. But after a few, I realized they would never do that to me. Now, I just let them turn me fully over and Ima brought down my skirt. She normally did this part since I was still cautious about Abba or any male seeing that part of me. He now held my head gently in his lap, and was the one stroking my hair. It always hurt during an injection, and I couldn't lay on the area for a while. I breathed deeply, just as the pinprick came. It hurt every muscle and I dug into Abba's knees as the liquid was injected in. She gently rubbed my tailbone as the dull ache spread through my back. It was as if a needle had been in a major muscle, then intensified by thirty times. And I was used to needles from the stupid addiction years ago.

"Your done." She announced, bringing my skirt back up.

My eyes started to grow heavy even closed and I yawn. With one on either side of me, I drifted easily off to sleep. This time it wasn't dreamless. I saw myself sitting in the living room in my favourite gown. Abba was next to me, with Ima on his left. Tony and Abby were on the couch together, and looking shocked. Across from us was an old man that looked surprisingly close to Abba, and Jacks. My husband did look like a younger version of my adopted father, odd.

"Are you sure?" Ima asked.

"Yes I am positive. Catherine was my sister in law, and your aunt Leroy." He said, directing it at Abba.

"Then they had a sister, Marigold, who was Jacks' mother, making your husband your cousin to some extent, Kat." Abby said, slowly.

What? I had no idea what was going on, or why they were talking about my great grandmother Catherine, my great aunt Marigold either. Marigold had died years ago, but I had no idea she was related to Jacks. But, this meant I was related to Abba? By the shocked look on our dream version faces, we were both confused as well. This made no sense at all, and I knew it was a dream. Usually, some of my dreams did come true such as these where it looked so normal. I shifted on the sofa, as I felt some phantom hand brush my cheek.

"Kitten, it's morning."Abba said, but didn't move his mouth.

I gasped and threw my eyes open to find him watching me worriedly. The needle was removed from my arm, and I felt fine. He was dressed already, when my clock read 0500.

"We have a guest coming over today, my father. He wants to meet you." He said.

"Hey Abba, do you have a great aunt named Catherine or Marigold?" I asked.

That question seemed to alarm him, and he shifted to sit down next to me. His hand came up to stroke my hair. I leaned into the touch, wondering what the answer was going to be.

"Catherine is still alive I think, and living near my father. Marigold died. . ." He started.

"Five years ago, on the third of August." I said, recalling what Jacks said about his nameless great-grandmother.

"Exactly." He muttered, looking so confused.

"Abba, do you think I am insane?" I asked, bracing myself for this.

I was used to psychic dreams by now, but nothing ever this weird. His eyes instantly softened to the ones he had when I was really upset. Winding a string of my hair, he made it bounce easily. Now he went from defensive to open immediately. Lifting me gently up, he placed me on his lap. I wound my body around him and brought my hands to cradle each other on his chest. Being surrounded by his warmth helped me feel safer, as if he couldn't love me enough.

"No tiger, I don't think your insane. A little off from everything that's happened to you, but defiantly not insane. Why?" He murmured, kissing my hair gently.

Now was the best time to tell him. The fear of leaving crept back up, making my chest fall into knots. I reached over and took a strip for the anxiety, before leaning back into him. He was worried now, worse then before and was stroking my back for comfort.

"Catherine is my great grandmother. Jacks' great grandmother was Marigold. I had a dream last night of your father telling us this today. Please, believe me. I am not making this up, and I don't want to be in trouble. Please." I explained, as my eyes started to mist over.

"Hey, hey. No crying on me now kitten. I know you aren't making this up, but I really can't explain it either. Abbs sometimes has dreams of things, she saw Kate dying, and even you coming to live with us at one point. Though you were younger since it was years ago. You look so much like Kells, it is not right. I think that would be the only way to explain it." He said, slowly.

He didn't believe it at first, but after a moment he started to. So if Abby had dreams as I do, then we could actually pinpoint anything if we both focused. Cool! But, my mind fell back to the present. I couldn't think straight for the moment, and I started to cry slightly. It was sort of overwhelming now to think this way, but he just held me close with no sign of any type of emotion.

"What do you need Tiger? Do you want me to call Rachel?" He asked.

"Bag, there is more papers for you on. . ." I started, then cut off by sobbing.

I brought my knees up to my chest as the feelings started to be overwhelming. I was so confused and upset. It meant I could have been with him years ago, not been in boot, not had children, and not have broken my hip. As I sobbed, I heard him shuffle the papers then scoop me into his arms. Laying back against the headboard with me, he started to gently rub my chest. I knew this was a panic attack, by the way I feared having my throat slashed by him now. It made no sense, but I still felt my body tense. It made it hard to breathe, and I struggled for air. His hands gently started to message out my muscles as he held his head ontop of mine. For some reason, I started to kick. I had to get away. I had to be safe. Where was my daddy? After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to see through my tears. The fear ebbed away, thankfully. And I relaxed fully into him. He kept rubbing my chest as I slowed my breathing to normal. Kissing my head repeatedly, he helped me relax more. Wiping my eyes gently, he smiled.

"How much do you think is going to change?" I asked, softly.

"Don't know. But no matter what, you are my little girl." He responded, hugging me close.

* * *

**AN: And now starts the family drama and the explanation of this story's title. I just wanted to focus on her bond with her family first before they learn just how close they are to each other. And yes, both Abby and Kat will have more visions, and use it to solve a case. For the first paragraph; I just finished watching the BBC Sherlock by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. And it reminded me of how the drug abuse may still be surfacing so I wanted to play with the idea. I wonder if anyone reading this thought she was actually using heroin during that, like I half wanted to play with. This one had to be one of the hardest to write, but also most interesting with the emotions they have during everything Kat has been through. **


	34. Chapter 34

KAT POV:

His words rang in my ears as he cradled me to his chest. With one hand, he gently inserted the injection into the catheter into my arm. Laying completely into him, he easily moved me onto his hip before standing up. It really made no sense at all, to think we could be related, and it was sort of overwhelming me again. But, I felt safe in his arms. He wasn't going to leave me even if this turned out to be true. Resting my head on his shoulder, I let him carry me down the stairs. I didn't care how childish this made me seem at this point, it helped me relax. Kissing my hair, he shifted me so I still felt safe even going down the stairs. I started to tremble slightly, but he stroked my back to help me.

"Easy little kitten. Everything will be fine, if it turns out we are related, then I'll be just more protective. You don't have to worry about anything, or even be here when Jackson comes. I want you to meet him, but you don't have to." He murmured, his head resting on mine.

"I want to. If he can prove this, then I really need to meet him." I answered.

That was the last we spoke of it, since we came down the stairs. I could hear Ima going through recipes in the kitchen, and she stood up when we entered. Of course Abba carried me a lot, but I only really cuddled into him like this if I was feeling ill or had a seizure. She walked over and gently rubbed my back, but all I wanted now was him. He was comforting now, since he knew exactly what was going on with my moods. However, she was trying to take me away from her. Laying into him more, I whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, gently stroking just my shoulders.

"A nightmare again, she's scared." Abba easily lied, surprising me a little bit.

"Poor baby." She murmured. "Is there anything you want for breakfast, Jethro?"

"Whatever she can." He answered.

Smiling slightly at his willingness to suffer with me, I leaned more into him. Kissing my hair, he brought me over to the chair and sat me down. Abby and Tony came in from wherever the hell they went, yawning again. Why did she had Bert with her? I really didn't want to know anymore, and settled for leaning into Abba as he braided my growing hair back so it didn't fall in my face as I ate. The medication had the side effect of making my hair grow. To the point it was now past my shoulders, but still curling widely. We thought about cutting it, but I was still not comfortable with sharp things near my neck. He always braided it for me, since one of the iron shots had to be in my bloody neck. That was actually not the one that hurt less then my bum being hit. After it was back, he did inject it into the area, before kissing my shoulder.

"Morning." Tony yawned.

"Good you know the times of day. That's the college degree paying off, with the years of law enforcement." I teased, feeling slightly better with all of them around me.

"He always is the bright one." Abba added, laughing when he stared at us in shock.

Apparently, he knew I relaxed more if he joined in my teasing. I was staring to relax just how much I had to love. . .oh crap. Today was another appointment with Rachel, and she was coming here. Swallowing hard, I looked down slightly as Abba finished with my hair. They seemed so supportive last night, but they could have changed their minds after sleeping on it. Ima served up three cups of coffee and two cups of tea. One for Abba too? I didn't think he drank tea, but he did take a sip of it. Whatever I took he did, just as he said. It made me feel slightly better knowing someone else stuck to what I had to and suffered with me. Misery does love company. Just as they went to sit down, my phone went off. Groaning slightly, I took it out of my pocket; where I put it when I woke up.

"Soleil, good morning." Rachel greeting.

"Shalom." I returned, instinctually guarding my voice on the mobile.

"Are you still up for the conference this morning. What have you been doing today?" She asked, setting herself up for the perfect sarcasm, but I knew it was better.

"I just woke up a few moments ago, and we were getting ready to eat now. My adopted grandfather is actually coming to visit sometime later today." I answered, as they all stared at me.

Rolling my eyes at Tony's look, I swallowed a quick piece of the pink meat on my plate. I could hear the ruffling of paper, obviously she was looking at the adoption papers I had given her. Part of her job was to make sure I was happy here, and if not I would be taken away. Taking a sip of tea, I acted as calm as possible. Crossing my feet slightly, I leaned back against the chair. This was going to get normal for me, since I basically had to tell her anything.

"Oh, Jackson Gibbs. Are you alright with meeting the rest of the family? Do you feel safe and secure around them all? Or is it something else?" She asked.

"If I wasn't, Abba would not bring him over here. Yes, I am completely fine with it, Rachel. Why don't you just stick to the part of making sure I don't kill myself, instead of trying to find a way to take me from the people that actually give a shit." I hissed, instantly becoming defensive at the thought of an investigation.

That got everyone in the room to tense and stare more. I knew they were worried whenever I mentioned the depression.

"I'm sorry Katelyn, you know I have to be sure. Today though, I am going to do just a simple exam with you and your family to see if these tests are even necessary." She murmured.

"Look, I have to go. Come by at our time." I muttered, hanging up.

Leaning against the back of the chair, I sighed hard. There were not many times in my life I was frustrated, but this was one of them. Rubbing my leg gently out of habit, I let my eyes close slightly. Ima stood up and came over to my side, stroking my hair gently. She bent down and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Was that Rachel?" She asked.

"If it wasn't my phone would be in paint thinner." I retorted.

It was a habit I got from Jacks, after my first boyfriend started to stock me. Now it worked for lawyers and reporters. Both of which were calling me almost constantly; the lawyers were from JAG, to talk about Henry, and the reporters just wanted to know what I knew about the whole experience since that one news report. Kissing me again, she gently rubbed my neck. The movement soothed me to some extent, but I still did not like Rachel questioning it.

"Kitty, she's just trying to help you. It is a little suspicious for us to suddenly adopt someone in your position. Abused children usually try to file false reports against their new parents. I've dealt with a few, and they aren't pretty normally. You seem to be the exception though, since you are so close to us already. She worries we might be doing the same thing as the Major did. We'll talk to her today, and try to explain it." She explained.

Why the hell would anyone want to lie about what the people saving them did? It made no sense to me at all, but people are stupid and crazy. Looking down at the table, I shrugged. She did just agree to come with me to the first appointment. Abba gently took my knee and squeezed it, another comforting gesture. There was no reason being upset over it now, we had a little while left. I started to eat slowly, aware of how much weight I still needed to gain to not be skin and bones. Rachel thought I actually had a deadly disease when we first met because of my weight. They watched me for a moment, before eating themselves.

"Do you think Jackson will bring any of those good cookies?" Tony asked, breaking the worried silence.

"Like you need any, bubble butt." I countered, a little less enthusiastic then before.

"Hey! I do not have a bubble butt." He claimed.

"I could balance my armory on it if you were to bend over."

"Aren't you full of compliments today."

"Quit walking into it, dumbass." I muttered.

"Anyway, have you heard anything about your therapy? What are we going to do in it?" Abby asked, clearly worried I would get upset with the battering.

"Abbs." A slight mumble came from Abba, "They tell you what happens in therapy, so the soldiers cannot come up with a defense or not go at all. We just have to answer questions."

Probably because he had to take therapy when Kelly and Shannon die, as was required when any civilian family member passes away. Looking up, I caught his eyes. We both looked at each other for a moment, knowing full well what the other was saying. He was letting me know someone else understood, while I was apologizing for the loss of my half sister. Nodding, I went back to eating. We were silent for the rest of the meal, and Abba took me upstairs to help me dress. With the anemia, I tended to get dizzy if I bent over too much. So, I needed help from someone each day just to do my shoes. Going to my closet, I picked out trousers that looked like the ones worn when women first were allowed to wear them. Then I found a leopard print shirt, with tight wrists that puffed out on my arms. A low collar went down to show just a little cleavage, something they were all used to by now. He helped me change into it, then slide into the sparkling orange ballet flats they gave me as a gift. After I was dressed, I was guided to the vanity where I did my hair up in a high pony tail, like the stereotypical prom style. Orange makeup came next, then Abba kissed my cheek.

"What time is Rachel coming by?" He asked.

Looking at the cloak, I found it was about five minutes. With a slight sigh, I gathered everything she wanted me to bring to the appointments. Which involved a copy of my military records and my assignments I had finished. He helped me down the stairs, to find Ima, Tony, and Abby all waiting for us. They had set up the study into the perfect area for it and I fell into the squishy sofa. It was about time for my morning transfusion, and I was feeling the effects. My head was throbbing, and I was starting to get cold. They knew my schedule by now, and Abba brought in blood bag. He always handled that since Ima was the same way with blood as I was. I sighed as he gently inserted it with Ima taking all of the vitals needed for the log. Abby and Tony were perched nearby, talking about Jackson and what he was going to think. I drowned them out when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it sweetie." Ima said, when I went to take out the needle.

Abba was now sitting down next to me and held my hand in a comforting gesture. My siblings moved to the chairs, falling quickly into a professional mode. I could hear both women walking across the floor, as Ima opened the door. Rachel walked into the room, and froze seeing me actually laying down without complaining.

"Soleil? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Anemia happened. I'm fine." I retorted, knowing I sounded slightly bad.

She sat down in a chair, looking all the more annoying then she was normally. I hated these sessions during the actual session, but afterward I knew they helped. My problem with being related to Abba was mostly on my mind, so I wasn't really wanting to do this today. He seemed to notice the slight defensiveness in my eyes and kissed my hair ever so lightly. Rachel noticed that movement and stared in shock when I held my hand up to sign. _**Can we please just call this off? I'm worried about the dream. **_His eyes softened and he quickly signed back. _**Kitty, nothing has changed at all. I took a strand of your hair for DNA, and a strand of mine. If you want, after this we can run them.**_ I swallowed hard, noticing the confused looks my psych had at our conversation. _**I keep forgetting you are an agent.**_ Laughing, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Nothing had really changed at all, he was telling the complete truth. It was still slightly creepy, that he had taken a strand of my hair off of my head without me noticing it. I should have felt it, unless that was what he was trying to do, which most likely was the case. As if I was thinking about it, I reached up and rubbed my neck, earning another chuckle.

"What are they talking about?" Rachel asked.

"No idea, I can sign in ASL, but I think they're doing the Russian dialect of it. I don't know it, none of us do. It's probably about the appointment though." Abby answered.

That was why I did an odd dialect of sign language, so he could understand it alone. We discovered we both knew it a few days ago, and we constantly used that.

"Do you think I should tell him to leave the room?" Rachel asked.

Without thinking, I took his hand and held it close. He just brought me into a hug, and then shifted me to let me sit on his lap. Our last session was me basically speaking a mix of Irish and English, to confuse the hell out of her. And now she thought I didn't speak English at all. That was my training kicking in, not something I actually wanted to do.

"You know, she is fluent in fifteen languages, our's being one of them. You could just ask her yourself." Abba suddenly said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Looking up, I smirked. That was way too much like Abba's. They all stared at me for a moment, and I knew it was because I never smirked like that.

"I was trained to be in the middle of Afghanistan, with terrorists trying to get anything to use against me. My instincts kicked in the moment you asked me who my family members were. I reacted normally, alright? It isn't a crime and it didn't change my psychological status." I said.

"But. . ." She started.

Sitting fully up, I looked her straight in the eye. She returned it, and I let her see just a guard of pure gold, my wolf eyes. I was beyond pissed with what she said this morning.

"Look, I signed up for this, I get it. But, I did not want you to do anything involving my adoption status. You broke that line, so now it's a job. I'm not telling you anything about me." I said, as everyone in the room froze.

"Soleil, I just asked if you . . ." She started.

"You questioned the one sane thing in my life. Do you're job on that." I countered.

"Are you close now?"

"Naw, I'm not doing it again. I don't like my uncle or cousin would want to bury me or shoot off the guns. Especially not my cousin, he's the pissy type. You know, the crusading widower. I think you met him once, or twice."

These were the mind games, and I was playing it up. She stared at me for a moment, then looked at Abba. He shrugged and just pecked at my hair. Of course she could see a family resemblance there, since I had given her a picture of Jacks as well. I stood up, undoing the needle in my arm, then walked over to her and bent down.

"You helped, but now I need my family. Today, you nearly took them away. Quit questioning it. I promise you on my honor, I will come back to you after we solve this problem. But now, I really don't need it. I need to find out how much Red has lied to me. Just let me take care of this first." I whispered.

"How did you find this out?" She asked, in the same tone.

"Let's just say, it's a Gibbs trait."

Like I was going to tell a psych I had psychic dreams. She stared at me for a moment, before nodding and getting up and walking out of the room. I followed her out since the others were looking so worried. Once we were out of the room, she handed me back a pile of folders then walked out. Those files were my report. Leaning against the door, I sighed. OF course I hadn't thought about this when she called up, since thoughts could change a person's voice. It was all planned though when Abba held me. To get her to leave but have them think it was something other then the relationship between me and Abba changing to relations. Walking back into the room, I found they were all watching me closely.

"You okay tiger?" He asked, standing up to meet me.

"Now I will be." I answered, hoping he got the silent message.

"Come on."

He led me to the basement, a.k.a. our space. Most of it was being used for his projects, but I got a corner for my lab. That lab had a computer and a system to run different toxins and DNA samples. Really a simple system. Closing the door behind us, he actually locked it. Once it was shut, he came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"No matter what. . ." I started, actually thinking out loud.

"You are my little girl." He finished, saying the same thing as earlier.

Kissing my hair again, he gently rubbed my back. Turning back to the computer, I took the samples and did the necessary tests. He held onto me close by the slight beeping came. Setting the tests to run only for maternal DNA took a lot less time, but still a while. Leading me by the shoulders, we sat down in the two chairs we had: a stool and then my regular {clean} chair. We came down here to talk a lot; about Davenport, and other things that really bothered me. It was our little area, where I knew I would be completely safe.

"Are you scared?" He asked, as he gently massaged my cold hands.

"I don't really know. You are my father in all sense besides blood already, so adding that would just make it more. But, then I'm also hesitant. My record with my family is hellish, as you know, so I just. . .it's stupid. I think you may start to act like them, even though I know you love me no matter what. It is just hard to understand." I mumbled, voicing my reeling thoughts.

Instead of saying anything, he just started to stroke my hand as he rubbed it. The silence wasn't a way to tell me to hush, as I thought it was at first. Now it was actually a way to get me to open up and talk more. Sighing softly to try to control my thoughts, I looked down at my lap.

"It's going to come out as a ramble." I warned him, knowing how much he hated that.

Nothing came, as he held my hands even more. That didn't matter to him, as I found his eyes soft and clear.

"Well it's my family to begin with, I've never really had one before. I mean you're great, you and Ima are my parents to a sense. But, I always know I am adopted. It's nothing you've done, but there's always Kelly. It feels as if I am trying to take her place, which is the last thing on my mind ever. And then there's Ima. We're not that close really, ever. Maybe that's because I grew up without a mother, in a male dominated job. In all truth, I feel more comfortable around men now, then I actually do women. Because I never met one before joining the corpse. Yah, it was that bad at Henry's. June only started to come by during my monthly, when I was eight. Anyway, I really don't know how she is going to react to this. She'll probably just turn me away since I wouldn't be equal to both of you now. She seems like the type that will give up everything if it doesn't fit what she wants, so I'm scared she will to me. I know if that does happen, you'll stay with me. But, it scars me with her, not knowing and abandonment are the two things that terrify me. It makes sense though to be related. The first moment we were near each other, I felt as if I knew you. And it helps you look exactly like my husband, Jackson Jethro Connelly. We had the same reaction though, where we were instantly comfortable near each other. I felt the same way with you around. As if I could tell you everything, like we met at one point as well. It should be bluntly obvious, but I am still afraid of it. I met Constance at one point, she should have known about this. Why didn't anyone in my family tell me I had a cousin, or any living family under eighty that can take me in? Hell, Jackson probably could of. You didn't know of me either, which means it was kept a total secret. Which is odd since Constance used to talk about how close the family was. She told me about meeting you at one point, since I had no idea your name is Leroy. Do you realize how hillbillish that name is? Anyway, I relay didn't know it was you, but she often said things. Red probably would banned them from talking about me at all, since she didn't bring him up either, even though he was her grandson. Maybe they feared for their lives and decided to be separate. After all, if we knew each other before, I have no doubt I would be a totally different person. Thinking about it now, I realize he probably wanted to recruit me. If we were together, I know I would not be fighting anytime soon. If he knew that, then it would be sensible to keep me away. But, he didn't know me enough to know my miscarriages. If he really knew me, then he would know my stomach shows signs way earlier then normal. I don't really know what to think now. I like answers, to be sure of the situation, that was why I wanted to be at NCIS. And when it isn't making sense, like now, I get slightly panicked. It's caused by the adjustment disorder. I seriously think just a month before, if we were to go through this, you would have to be holding me constantly to make sure I was not trying to kill myself. But now, the thought of having a family, not just by love, is amazing. I think it will provide me with actually with more comfort then anything else. It is just getting to the part of providing comfort is hard. I guess I need to learn what it would be like to be in a family, you have helped, but I still don't know what it's like to be a family. Then there's Jackson. Do you think they will love me too? This is just a complete change from normal and it hard for me to cope with it I guess. Does this make any sense at all?" I rambled, breathing only after I finished talking.

He blinked at me for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"To some extent. You're trying to understand that Henry treated you wrong, and you're terrified that we'll leave you and still live." He finally said.

"Why can't I just say it that way?" I asked, as he slid my fingerless black gloves onto my hands for me.

Shrugging, he gently brought me into a hug. He could do more with just a few minutes,

then Rachel could in fifty sessions. This was so much better too, because I knew he would never take me away. I laid into his chest as he shifted me to his lap. Without even holding onto him, I was sure I wasn't going to fall. Safety. That was wha this feeling was, and I loved it.

"You want your second injection now? In case something happens when we get the results back? We can go up and get it, they won't come down here." He asked.

"Brilliant idea. Thank you for everything, from just listening to me, to offering to help me with the shots. And I'm sorry for the shitty way I have been treating you since I got here." I said.

Picking me easily up as he stood, he gently pressed a kiss to my nose. That always caused me to giggle, and did so again now. It felt good to giggle, to feel that childlike action again. It felt even better when he smiled and softly chuckled.

"There is nothing to apologize for sweetie. You were scared and ill, I don't blame you at all. I know I was not a joy when I was ill and hurt, but you put up with me. And you don't have to thank anyone for loving you, blood relative or not." He murmured.

"I love you."

"I love you two, little kitten."

With that, he carried me gently up the stairs. Ima, Tony, and Abby were fixing up the house, all turning again when we walked up. They probably thought Abba was upset with me over the psych exam. That was proven by the way Ima looked briefly down at my bottom. Oh, a spanking. Smiling as wide as I could at them, I nuzzled my head against Abba's. He hissed my hair and walked up the stairs. They all followed like lemmings.

"So, is your butt sore?" Tony asked.

"Why would it be I'm taking the vaccine now?" I countered, as I was laid gently down on my bed, with my back up in the air.

"You weren't. . ." Abby started to ask.

"She didn't do anything wrong, it's been a hard morning anyway." Abba interrupted, "And do you really think I am going to spank someone who has been raped and impregnated?"

"Sweetie, do you want me to do this?" Ima asked, before any of us could respond.

"No, it's fine." I answered, " I know he's not going to do anything to me."

There was a long pause as he fixed the needle. If he was related to me, then I wouldn't mind him doing it for me. Rubbing my tailbone ever so gently, he injected it into my butt. Then he gently pulled up my clothes and picked me back up to balance comfortably on his hip. They looked slightly relieved by this, since they had been trying to get me to be comfortable around him in this way. I hugged him close as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Working on the boat are we?" Ima asked, as we started back downstairs.

"No. We're actually talking about some things. It's better for me then therapy, I feel safer. And I can say everything I need to without worry." I answered, as Abba smirked happily.

"Alright, we'll let you two know when Jackson is here." She answered.

"In two hours." He added, looking at me.

Nodding, it was a silent way to let him know the test would be done by then. Probably in just a few moments if it was negative. A little longer if it was positive since it would need to decipher to what degree. They let us go without a problem and we went back down to the basement. He wouldn't sit me down, since I literally couldn't sit down with the injection done. I clung to him as he gently rubbed my back to ease the pain. If I whined, I knew it would make him annoyed, so I remained silent. However, I knew he wouldn't mind tears. The overwhelming thoughts and the pain finally brought me down to tears. He hugged me close to him, as he started to bounce slightly in place, as if he was trying to soothe an infant. It didn't offend me at all, and I actually found myself calming down a little bit.

"Kitten, I'm sorry. You know I would take everything from you if I could. But, the most I can do is offer you a hug and comfort. Do you want to lay down?" He said.

"It's not your fault. It's just everything is starting to bother me now. When the results come in, I'll be fine." I sniffed when I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Alright sweetheart."

His tone was so soft now, as if he knew anything too exciting would set me off. He took off my glasses and put them safely in his pocket. Walking over to the boat, he gently ran my hand against the smooth wood, a way to calm me down slightly. I was reminded of Connely, of Samhain here, and then of Abba in general. After that, he ran my hand against his soft cheek gently. That helped calm me down, to only have one emotion being used.

"That's it tiger, just breath for me. The tests will be done then you can wait to be spoiled by your grandfather, grand-uncle, or whatever the hell he is now." He said, earning a giggle at the end.

It was always hard to breathe when I cried, because of the damage done to my lungs before, and he knew I could faint because of it. So, he placed my ear on his chest and made me mimic his breathing. Combined with the his way of running my hands against familiar objects, it really helped to calm me down. But, what did it most was the beeping of the computer.

"Abba, don't let me see what it is. Just tell me." I said, as he walked over.

I would believe what he said, but I wouldn't believe my own eyes. He walked over as I started to tremble, a seizure was coming and I needed to know now what was going on. Oh please be yes, oh please be yes.

"Kitten, it's positive. You're my cousin to a degree." He announced.

That was all it took. As happy tears sprang to my eyes, I let my panic take over. My back arched as a seizure took me over. But, I didn't care. I was Abba's now, by both love and blood. I was a real Gibbs now, a member of the family. This was all I wanted for Christmas, hell this was the one thing I always wanted.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter maybe a little odd to read with the grammar the way it is, but I thought this would be the way Kat was thinking during it. And yes, the next chapter does have Jackson explaining everything to her. And the episode from last night, with Tony's father home for Christmas, will be the inspiration for another later chapter. This had to be one of the funniest chapters to write though, since I decided to let her ramble for almost a full page, a little tribute to the relationship between Abby and Gibbs, since there isn't too much of them together in this story yet. SPOILER: Sequal will have a wedding {not Kat or Abby though}. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Author Note: **

**Again, sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter, but it is just a notice. I am rewriting the first few chapters, since they are of lesser quality then my other ones. I am starting at chapter one, and should public at least two a week. They will be better and offer more insight into the characters' minds. Kat's character in the beginning is a bit strange to me now, and I want to tweak it to get her up to the last chapter. Then I will continue the story with her learning of her family. I just wanted to get that right first. And the first rewritten chapter should be up in maybe less or more than three days. It depends on my health, which is so bad to make me near bedridden again. **

**Thank you all for the patience and reading this. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Note: **

**I hope you all like the first three rewritten chapters more, as much as I do. However, I have found it really hard to rewrite the others. For now, I am starting the sequal, which picks up exactly where this one left off. It will have an explination for their family relations for Jethro and Kat, but also a little bit of her military past. Which I am treating sort of as a really dark, almost science fiction subject. Such as Mossad is potrayed. And the episode _Shabbat Shalom_ will be influencing some scenes in it. As well Kat being an associate of Leon Vance. I hope you all read that one {as I yet have a name for it} and love it as much as you do this one. Wait for it to come, it should be posted by this time in February, maximum. **

**This story was a lot of fun for me to write, also an adventure since it was my first real try at fanfiction. It's sad to say goodbye to it, but Kat is not gone yet. Thank you all :}**


	37. Last Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Again! I am sorry for the long wait, but I have just gotten a new computer after my twenty year old one decided to blow up. Anyway, I have decided that before I could post a sequel to this story, I would need to rewrite Just a Dream, because it is awful now. I have actually figure out how to write and realized just how cruddy this one is. I will be rewriting it from a first person point of view of every chapter, where it shifts each character to a chapter important to them. There will also be more plot points, since it seems in this one, random as hell stuff keeps popping up and becoming important without having been started on before. And, the character development of Kat will be a lot better. This is the last I will update this, and watch out for Blown Away to come up by June 11th, which will be the rewrite of Just a Dream. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you will turn to the new version as well. Bye :}**


	38. REWRITE PUBLISHED

Author Note-

OFFICIALLY THE LAST ONE FOR JUST A DREAM. This is just a notice to tell you all who read this that the new, revised and drastically changed version of Just a Dream is now published, under the title Blown Away. Thank you all for the support in this story, and I hope you will do the same in the new one.


End file.
